Poison
by WolframLover09
Summary: I saw him smirk slightly and that made me realize that I was staring at him for fuck knows how long. Great, now I am the new girl with eyes set for a brooding blonde dude that looks like he's in pain. Great start to a school year. {Jasper/OFC story that follows the books and movies, but with my twist and more Jasper. There will be vampire/human sex and vampire/vampire sex.}
1. Poison Chapter 1: Lori Crowe

**Chapter 1**

It was the start of my junior year in high school. My mother, step father, little half-brother, and I just moved to Forks a few weeks ago. So yes, I am a new girl at this school.

My mother was offered a job here in Forks as an art teacher. Why Forks? My mother wanted to move away from my father. He started to get creepy again. I haven't seen my father in over a year or my little half-sister, Carrie.

I wasn't the only new person at this school. My mother was thrilled about that. She kept lecturing me that I need to make friends and the new girl and I could bond over a new school. _Yay._

My mother brought me to school, since she worked there. We pulled up and I got out of the car, swinging my book bag onto my shoulder. Everyone was staring.

Hopefully I didn't look too bad. I actually put some effort into looking nice today. Some.

"Do you have everything?" I heard my mother ask.

"Yes, Mom." I answered. "So, since you'll be my teacher…do I call you Mrs. Taylor or…" I trailed off.

"You can call me Mrs. Taylor or Mom. Whatever you want." My mother answered as she walked passed me.

I followed behind her, feeling like a lost puppy. I hated being new. I hated this feeling of having everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel their judgment. Even if they weren't judging me, I felt like they were.

I heard a truck backfiring and I turned to find some old truck pull into the parking lot, park, and out came this brunette girl. She looked just as nervous as I was. Maybe she was new too?

I turned my head and found everyone had their attention on her. Yeah, she must be new.

As she was walking closer to the front doors, I took in a deep breath and decided to try to make friends with her.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hello." She greeted back, not stopping.

I walked with her. My mother was long gone now.

"Judging by everyone…you're new to?" I asked and held out my hand when we stopped at her locker. "My name is Lori Crowe."

She took my hand and shook it. "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

I let go of her hand and sighed. "Today is going to suck. Everyone is going to talk about us and I hate how they watch us."

"I know right? Can they just…ignore us?" Bella added when she put her bag away and took out the books she needed.

"I agree. Well, I need to go to my locker. I hope to see you in any classes. It would be nice to have someone there I kind of know." I walked away when she nodded in response.

I finally made it to my locker and noticed a very pretty brunette standing by me. She was just staring at me and I started to feel unsure and frightened. She wasn't scary at all. I only felt this way because of my anxiety.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked when I took out books I needed.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She greeted and held out her hand. "You must be Lori Crowe." Her voice made it sound like she already knew me.

"Yes I am. Hi." I greeted in an awkward handshake.

"You and I are going to be great friends. I know it." Alice turned around and had a skip to her step when she walked towards this brooding blonde guy. He was staring right at me, sending a chill down my spine.

I pushed up my glasses and took another breath of courage in. Relax, he's just staring. Don't get all weird.

Oh, but he's _really_ hot. Why can't he just look away? I'm not that interesting.

I saw him smirk slightly and that made me realize that I was staring at him for fuck knows how long. Great, now I am the new girl with eyes set for a brooding blonde dude that looks like he's in pain. Great start to a school year.

It was finally lunch time. I was in line getting my food when Bella appeared next to me.

"Hey, Lori." She greeted. "I met some people. If you want, you can come join our table."

I felt a tug at my heart. She thought about me? No one ever thinks about me. I'm usually the second choice to everything, if that. I'm never in anyone's thoughts, besides my own.

"Thanks. I'd love to join." I said with a smile. I felt the urge to hug her and tell he thank you, but that would have been weird.

We were sitting at a table with some people, who I didn't know until now. They seemed nice, except for Jessica Stanley. To me she seems fake and jealous.

"You know, you could always go for eating disorders? Speedo padding on the swim team." Bella said when Eric brought up that The Feature's dead to Angela.

Apparently he was going to have Bella and I on the front page of the school's newspaper, but Bella didn't want that and she knew I wouldn't have liked it either.

"Actually, that's a good one…" Angela Weber said.

Bella looked off to the side when Jessica and Angela were talking. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. Well, who she was looking at. There were stunning people coming into the lunchroom.

Two had blonde hair and two had brown or dark brown hair. One I already was introduced to. Her name is Alice. I had no idea who the others were.

"Who are they?" Isabella asked.

"The Cullen's." Angela Weber answered when she turned her head back to Bella and I.

"The Cullen's? They are all related?" I asked, confusion showing in my tone and face.

"They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago." Jessica answered my question.

"They keep to themselves." Angela added.

"Yeah, because they are all together, like _together_ together." Jessica said with slight emphasis on the first together word. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. The dark haired guy next to her is Emmet. They are a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

Angela rolled her eyes. "They're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Jessica pointed at Alice and the blonde guy next to her. He spun her around while holding her hand, like they were dancing. "That's Alice. She's really weird. That blonde guy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper. They are together too."

I turned my gaze over to Alice and Jasper. Alice was already looking at me and gave me a small smile. Jasper looked over to me when Alice smiled and locked eyes with me.

I felt an invisible pull to go to him, like that should have been me beside him. I felt my heart accelerate and blush crept to my cheeks.

His expression seemed to soften just a bit, enough for me to relax. Whatever this pull was needs to stop. I can't like someone who is already with someone. It makes me feel weird.

I reluctantly turned my head away when I heard Bella speak.

"Who's he?"

I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on a brunette man. I do admit he's good looking. He has a nice sex haired look to him. He's not exactly my type. I guess I'm more into blonde guys that look like they are in pain.

I rolled my eyes. How could I already have a crush on someone? Well, a baby crush is alright to have. Right? It's not like I'm going to stalk this guy. He has a girlfriend too, which makes him off limits.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously." Jessica said as she swooned over him, but then grew a bit bitter. "Apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." She picked at her food. "Don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella trailed off as she watched Edward.

Oh, whatever. You're so into him. The look on Bella's face makes me think she's going to have jelly legs when she gets up.

I closed my locker and turned to go to my next class. Jasper was standing there with Alice by her locker.

My hands and arms tightened around my books and notebooks. Will he always have this effect on me? I hope not. It's kind of scary how much I enjoy looking into his black, or is it a very dark brown, colored eyes. They were very hypnotic.

What broke my gaze from him was someone bumping into me, knocking my pencil out of my hold. I bent down to get it and saw there was a pale hand there already. My eyes trailed up the arm to Jaspers face.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Could my voice get any quieter?

"You're welcome." He said as he stood up with me, handing me my pencil.

His voice had a southern drawl to it. I thought he was from Alaska? Do Alaska people have southern accents?

I took the pencil and out fingertips brushed against each other. It was like I briefly touched an ice cube. He could have cold hands like me. In the winter time I usually have freezing cold hands and feet due to low circulation in them.

The bell for the next class rang and it didn't bother me. It usually would. I hate being late, but I didn't want to go.

A small smirk appeared on his lips before he spoke. "You're late for class, Ma'am."

"I know." I trailed off and then blushed after I looked away from him. "I'm sorry I made you late too. Please forgive me."

I went to walk away but his hand was on my arm. "See you later?" He asked.

Why would he want to see me later? Plus yeah he'll see me later. He's always with Alice and her locker is close to mine.

"Yeah." I answered, hope bubbled up in my chest.

 **Jasper's POV**

"You did well, Jazz." Alice said when she skipped up behind me. "You can breathe now. She's gone."

I took in a deep breathe, smelling the after scent of Lori. Even that almost made me want to pounce on her and claim her.

"What is she?" I asked and turned to go to my next class.

"The visions I have seen are you two being together. She's one of us and she's beautiful." Alice answered me. "Bella is Edwards and Lori is yours."

"How is she one of us? There's no way I could turn her. I'd kill her." I said with a slight growl in my tone.

"I don't know how, but I see her with red eyes. I see her rising up and almost killing you with a hug and a kiss. You'll need to buy sturdier clothes, by the way." Her voice made it seem like she knew something.

"Oh boy…" I sighed out.

 **Lori's POV**

"Do I smell?" Bella asked me when we got to school the next day.

She and I were in the parking lot talking after I told my mom I'll see her later.

I leaned over and smelled her. I gave her a shrug and a questioning look.

"You smell like apples."

"That's my body wash." I sighed out.

"Why are you asking me that?" I questioned and turned my gaze to a jeep and a red sports car driving into the parking lot. The Cullen's.

"Because yesterday I sat by Edward and he made this disgusted look, like I smelt like…shit or something."

I bit back a smile. "Maybe he's not a fan of apples?"

"Maybe not." She couldn't hide the amusement in her tone.

Ask the Cullen's walked to the doorway, they were looking at us. Did we do something wrong?

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know if I should continue it! :) Have a nice day or night.**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Crush

**Chapter 2**

Days went by and Bella still wasn't able to confront Edward. He never showed up to school, which is weird to me.

Jasper and Alice seemed to avoid me too. I was a little depressed when I realized that, but I shook it off. Maybe she didn't like the idea that I have a small crush on her boyfriend?

Bella and I were walking to her truck. She seemed to be a tad bit happier than she was this morning.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You seem…happy."

She tossed her bag into her truck and turned to me. "Edward is back and I…spoke to him. He's, I don't know, very different."

I turned my head towards where the Cullen's are. "They all are different, but then again you and I are weird."

Bella laughed slightly and lightly punched my arm. "You wanna hang out at my place? I kind of want to talk about this whole Edward thing. You're the only one that listens and doesn't judge me."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Sure. Let me call my mom first, let her know I'm coming home later." I took out my phone and went to find my mom's contact number on it.

There was a loud screeching noise, like breaks trying to stop a moving vehicle. I turned my head towards the sound and saw a vehicle coming at Bella and I.

On instinct I put my body in front of Bella, like I was her meat shield. A sudden blur had me taken aback when I found myself on the ground with Bella, after I hit my head on the ground.

The vehicle was stopped by a pale hand. I was dazed and confused. I didn't know what was happening. My eyes landed on Edward. He was looking at Bella like he made a horrible mistake.

Edward took off and left Bella and I alone.

Bella and I were at the hospital, getting checked out. We felt fine, but Charlie wasn't going to have it.

In came a very smart, gorgeous looking doctor came in. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. His eyes reminded me of the Cullen's eyes.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." He said with a soft and smooth voice.

If I was older, I'd love to hear that every time I woke up.

Shaking my head, I relaxed a bit. He checked out Bella and then went over to me. He shined a light in my eyes and made me follow his finger.

"Where did you hit your head?" He asked me.

I turned my head slightly and moved my hair to show him where I hit my head. He pressed around the spot. His hands were cold too. He must be a Cullen, judging by everything I know.

"It's swollen, but nothing to worry about. Put ice on it when you get the chance to. If you have any pain, regular pain medication will do the trick." The golden haired doctor said to me.

"If it wasn't for Edward, Bella and I would be dead." I muttered.

"Yeah, he just came out of nowhere. He wasn't near us at all." Bella added and looked at the doctor's face.

"Well, I'm glad he was there to help." He said and nodded at Charlie. "See you around."

If Edward didn't save us then we would have been Bella and Lori pancakes.

How did he get over to us? He was across the parking lot. I know this, because I was watching him and Jasper talk to one another.

Jasper Hale. My heart fluttered slightly. I wonder if he was scared for me. Probably not.

I was checking out of the hospital when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turned around and found it was Jasper. Alice was right next to him, looking slightly worried.

"Hi…?" I greeted with confusion in my voice.

"I saw what happened." His voice sounded strained. "Are you okay?"

He got closer to me and I heard him take a breath in. I swallowed and looked up at his eyes.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to Edward, I'm alive." That seemed to have snapped him out of a trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Jazz, we need to go." Alice said in a soft warning tone.

Jealousy hit me hard when I saw her hand grab his hand. I wanted to hold hands with him.

"Thank you for checking up on me." I added before he turned around. "It was nice to know I was in someone's thoughts and to be concerned about."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are your parents?"

I shrugged and gave the lady back the paper and pen. "They don't seem to really care much for me. I'm just there." I felt an urge to tell them how I feel and what I think. "I think my step dad doesn't like me because I'm not his kid, that I'm a stalkers kid." I laughed awkwardly. "And I think my mom just ignores me to make him happy."

Jasper looked over at Alice and gave her a look. She nodded and let go of his hand and walked away. He turned his attention to me and smiled warmly at me. He took my hand and we walked out of the hospital together. To me he seemed more relaxed when he was touching me, but that could just be me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get out of there, but also talk to you." He said and we stopped by a bench outside the hospital. Jasper was looking at me and looked down at my lips before looking back at my eyes.

"Is this your way of saying you have a girlfriend and that I need to stop looking at you? That I need to stop talking to you?" I asked, feeling the jealousy coming back.

"First off, Alice isn't my girlfriend. People just made that up because we are always together. Truth is she's a very dear sister to me. She helps me stay…calm."

"I've seen you when you're with her and I've seen you how you are now. You look calmer with me than her." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I said that."

Jasper sat down, taking me with him. "I don't know how to explain myself right now. There are no words I can use besides possessiveness and protection. I feel the need to protect you, but if I get too close…I'm afraid you'll get too close to me."

I was trying to understand but I failed. "Okay, now what about possessiveness?"

"I feel very possessive over you. I feel like I need to take you as mine."

"But that involves me being close to you, Jasper." I whispered his name. It felt so right when I said his name.

"I know, just right now…please try to understand that my family and I are different. Right now we are split deciding on telling you and Bella things that should be kept a secret. Esme, my mother, is all for you two knowing. Carlisle is in the middle. Emmet and Rose say no. Alice says yes. I say yes. Edward is in the middle as well. There is a rule in our house that we all need to agree on something before it happens."

"I have no idea what you are going on about. If you want to be with me then why not be with me? If Edward and Bella like each other, which I know Bella is head over heels for him, then they should be together."

"It's not that simple, Lori." My name has never sounded so sweet.

"Okay, look." I stood up from him and felt the urge to sit back down and hold his hand, but I resisted. "We don't know each other that well. Why not…just go out to eat? We could catch a movie? I could come over or you come over to my house and chat?"

Jasper took my hand in his. His hand felt slightly colder than mine. I was cold from the winter weather.

"All that sounds wonderful, but I need to make sure everyone is okay with this." He stood up and brought my hand to his lips. He held my hand there, taking a deep breath before letting me go. "If it's alright with you…may I have your number?"

"Depends." I answered and gave him a small smile. "Are you going to talk to me again?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry about before. Things were weird with Edward and I didn't want to make it harder on him. You're always with Bella and if I got near you then I would have her scent on me too."

"Scent?" I questioned.

Jasper's smile faded. "Sorry. Never mind." He turned away and walked off before I could speak to him. He didn't even get my number.

The next day Bella and I were by her truck. We were going on a small field trip.

"I don't know, Bella." I answered her when she asked me what I thought the Cullen's are hiding. ]

"They are cold. They are fast. Their eyes change color…" She started to say a list of things.

"Bella, we should just drop it. What if they aren't telling us, whatever it is, to protect us?" I felt eyes on me. I turned my head and saw the Cullen's were looking at us.

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear. "We'll talk later."

"Lori! Bella!" Mike said when he popped up in our view, distracting us from the Cullen's.

"Hi…" I trailed off, trying to look past him to look at Jasper.

"So I was wondering…if you would want to go to the dance with me."

I turned to Bella and she looked at me. Her eyes just screamed out 'help me'.

"Sorry, Mike. Remember she's going to Jacksonville?" I said, pulling words out of my ass.

"Jacksonville?"

"Right…yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. I'll be out of town." Bella said, going along with what I was saying.

Bella's mom lives there, so that gives her an opportunity to use that as a getaway.

"Oh, okay. How about you?" Mike asked, turning to me. "Do you want to go?"

I raised my eyebrows and then shook my head. "Yeah, um…I don't dance. I'm a hermit." I rubbed at my arm, feeling uncomfortable. I looked past him again and saw Jasper was gripping onto a car mirror. I think that was Mike's mirror.

He didn't look happy at all. I watched as the mirror started to get crushed in his hand. Holy fucking shit.

I turned to look at Mike. I forgot that Jasper felt possessive over me.

"I bet Jessica would love to go. She'll say yes."

Mike looked over and saw Jessica looking at us. He gave her a small smirk and then looked over at me. "You think so?"

"Yeah and she's totally into you, by the way." I said, trying to get him to leave us alone. "Go get her." I awkwardly punched his arm lightly.

He walked away and I looked over at Jasper. He wasn't touching the mirror anymore, and it was crushed.

I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded to the mirror. He looked down at the mirror and then back up at me. Jasper shrugged and I let out a giggle. Really a giggle?

"Stop flirting, Lori. Let's go." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

 **A/N: Yay an update! :) Please let me know if there are any questions or opinions. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Cute Text Messages

**Chapter 3**

I was walking with Bella in the green house. This field trip was so stupid and annoying.

An arm wrapped around mine and I thought it was Bella. Confused as to why she would be doing that, I turned and saw it was Alice.

"Hi!" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi?" I responded and looked for Bella.

She was over with Edward talking. Well, thanks for abandoning me.

A hand snaked around my back and I immediately knew who that was. I turned my head and saw it was Jasper. I bit back a smile and ran my hand to touch his back. If he could do it then so could I.

"People are going to be thinking I'm in a weird relationship with you two." I said and Alice and Jasper laughed.

"We don't really care about what they think." Alice said. "I've heard rumors you wouldn't believe."

"I believe in a lot of things. Try me." I said, making it sound like I was meaning something else.

"Perhaps another time." She responded back and gave me a wink. "I'll see you two later. Behave yourselves." She skipped off without another word.

"You know, I never did get your number." I heard Jasper say in a soft voice.

"That's because you decided to take off before I could give it to you." I added and turned to look at him.

I gazed at his lips. They looked so soft. I wondered how they would feel on mine. Would they shape perfectly into mine?

I felt him grip my shirt and let out a small hiss. "Please stop looking at me like that. You don't understand how hard it is to not kiss you."

"Who said I didn't want you to kiss me?" I asked and put my arm around him more so we were closer. "I don't know what this is between us. It's confusing and it's just…I don't know." I sighed and looked down at the ground.

There was a moment of silence before he started to speak. "Just try to be patient. Everything will work out eventually. In the future I'll be able to tell you what's going on." We paused outside, off in our own little place. "Trust me?"

How can I trust him when he won't tell me what is going on? How can I trust anything anymore? It's hard for me to just trust anyone. If I can't trust my own father, how can I trust Jasper? Then again, why do I feel like I can show all of my flaws and doubts in things? Why do I feel like I can tell him anything and he would listen and never judge me? Why do I feel like I want to be with him? I don't know him.

"If I trust you, please promise me that you won't hurt me." I said and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not saying you're going to hurt my physically. It's not that. It's emotionally and mentally. I'm scared to get attached."

Jasper realized what I was meaning and he leaned down so our foreheads were touching. "I can't promise you that you won't get hurt. In my life style and what I am, people get hurt. I can promise I will do anything to protect you. I will promise I will be there for you, even when you think I'm not."

His soothing voice and promise made me relax. Everything that bothered me before was gone.

"Okay, I trust you then." I said and closed my eyes, feeling the coldness from his body on mine.

His voice was just above a whisper. "You're so beautiful." Jasper turned his attention to somewhere else.

I opened my eyes and looked where he was looking. Bella and Edward seemed like they were fighting.

"Oh for fucks sake…" I muttered.

Jasper took my hand, making excitement burst in my throat. I didn't make a noise, but I wanted to.

"You're so easy to make happy." Jasper said as we walked towards Edward and Bella.

"All you have to do is touch me and I feel like Jell-O." I responded, making him chuckle.

Alice joined us when we got to Edward and Isabella. "Hi, are you going to be riding with us?"

"No. Our bus is full." Edward sneered out and got into the bus.

I looked at Jasper and tugged at his hand I was holding. "Do you want my number?" He nodded and took out his phone. I punched in my number and gave him his phone back. "I'll see you later." I smiled sweetly and walked with Bella to our bus.

I was looking out the window when I felt my phone buzz. I looked at it and it was an unknown number text.

 _Hey, it's Jasper. Glad I finally got your number. Sorry about Edward. He's complicated._

I smiled at the text and looked over to the bus. We haven't left yet and I could see golden eyes looking at me. His pale face was so beautiful in the cloudy weather.

I decided to text him back.

 _Hmm…there's a really cute guy looking at me from the other bus. What should I do? Wink at him? Make a funny face? Flip him off? :P I'm glad to have your number too. It's okay, I understand. Well, I don't but I do._

I looked over towards his buss and saw he was looking at his phone. A smile appeared on his face and he looked up at me, giving me a wink.

I bit my bottom lip and felt giddy inside. Finally I received his text.

 _I doubt you are brave enough to make a funny face or flip him off._

I scoffed and looked over at him. I shook my head and then decided to stick my tongue out at him while winking.

He chuckled and I wished I could have heard it.

 _I didn't want to offend the poor guy by flipping him off. So I decided on a wink and a funny face. :) He laughed and I wish I would have heard it. I enjoy his smile and laughter a lot…_

His reply was instant.

 _I'm glad you enjoy that, but I'm sure he enjoys your smile and laughter so much more. Far more than what you could possibly know._

I received another text from him.

 _You're so beautiful. I love watching you read my text messages. The way you smile at them or your eyes brighten up. Just knowing that it's because of me makes everything worth it. All the waiting…all the pain…worth every second._

I looked up and saw he was staring at me again. I put my hand on the window. I wanted to be next to him. I wanted to never leave his side. Something in my throat wanted to come out. A scream? A sigh? Words? I don't know.

Our bus started moving and I watched as I rode ahead of him. He was out of my sight and I decided to message him.

 _This thing between us…I'm going to wait on deciding what it is after you tell me what you are. No, actually. I shouldn't call you a what. You're Jasper. Correction…my Jasper. I hope I'm not moving too fast. I hope I'm not upsetting you with these words. I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe it's because you care for me. Maybe it's because you're there. Maybe it's because I really like you. When I'm not with you I feel lost. I wish I was with you right now. – x_

My heart pounded hard in my chest. What if I went too far? Will he respond?

"Hey, you there Lori?" I heard Bella say.

I turned to look at her and she looked annoyed. "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention. Who are you texting?"

I paused a moment before I replied. "Jasper…"

"You got his number?" She sounded shocked.

"I've been meaning to tell you. He and I are kind of a thing but not yet."

"How could you not tell me this?"

"Because you've been busy with Edward. I didn't want to bother you." I trialed off when I received a text from Jasper.

 _Do not apologize for expressing yourself to me. I want you to tell me anything and everything. I wish you were with me right now too. Edward is really annoying right now. He's brooding over Bella. I don't get why he can't just be with her already. Also, did you just send me a kiss Ma'am?_

I smiled at his text and replied.

 _Bella is going on about Edward too. Yes, I did Mr. Hale. What are you going to do about it? – x_

I got an instant reply back.

 _Well I'd like it to be real for starters, but I don't mind. Would you be alright with hanging out in a couple of days?_

I replied back.

 _When you decide to be a good boy then yes it will be real. I'd love to hang out._

I laughed when I read his response.

 _I'm being bad? Damn, I thought I was being good. I guess you like bad boys in that case._

I rolled my eyes.

 _I just like blonde haired guys with pretty golden eyes and cold hands. :P Btw I like your muscles. Ahem…I may have felt them when I had your body close to mine…ahem. Wow, this text cough is bad. I need to see a doctor._

"I'm going to do some research on this stuff since they aren't spilling the beans." Bella said and I rolled my eyes.

"I take it you want me to help?" I asked. "My guess is that they are vampires, but guess what…they aren't real."

"They could be…" Bella trailed off.

I received a text.

 _Ahem…I may have felt your body too…ahem. Oh I think I caught your cough. Thanks a lot._

It has been awhile since I have felt this happy. I hope it never ends.


	4. Chapter 4: Savior

Chapter 4

Bella and the others asked me to go to La Push. I kindly declined them saying I had homework and studying to do. Truth be told, I wanted to see Jasper.

I laid in my bed that day. I texted Jasper what my plans are, which is to do nothing. I also asked if he wanted to hang out. I was waiting on his response.

Finally I got it.

 _I'd love too, but my family and I are going out today. I'm sorry._

I felt sad that I wasn't going to hang with him, but I shrugged it off.

 _No, you're fine. Are we still on for hanging out the day after tomorrow? I hope you have fun with your family. I miss you._

I got up from my bed and went over to my computer. Maybe I should just research things just to make Bella happy. I read his text when I received it.

 _As of right now yes. Let's just hope Edward and Bella don't argue. I'd rather be with you, but I do need this. I miss you too. Talk to you later._

I replied back to him.

 _I hope I'm not smothering you. Bye. – X_

Now, time to google shit.

I went to google and decided on typing in cold hands. Let's see.

I scrolled through my results and got nothing but medical stuff. It pretty much says what I already know. Okay what about golden eyes?

Great. My results are about birds. Yes, Jasper Hale is a fucking bird with cold hands. That's what I'll say.

I remembered what I said before. I told Bella about vampires. Maybe if I type in vampires I could look up more about them.

Ah, Wikipedia. Let's read what you have to say.

"A vampire is a mythical being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures." I read aloud. "Let's see…maybe I should look up how vampires look."

I typed in appearance of vampires into google.

"Eyes, vampires that feed off humans have red eyes." I frowned. Jasper doesn't have red eyes. "When a vampire is hungry their eyes turn black. He must not drink human blood if that's the case…" Jasper has had black eyes before. I don't see anything about golden or amber eyes. "Skin, vampires are very pale. The skin is very cold to touch. Flaws, humans can't see any flaws on vampires. To a human, vampires are very beautiful people. Yeah, Jasper is really handsome." I sighed. "What am I doing? This is silly, but maybe it'll get Bella off my back."

I rubbed at my eyes. Deciding that was enough, I exit out of the window and turned off the screen. There was an image of Jasper on the black screen. I turned around quickly and saw that there was no one there.

What the fuck?

Later that night I got a call from Bella.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Okay, so…I might have an idea on what they are. Look up pale faces or cold ones." Bella sounded like she was rushing and also confused.

"Okay, Bella…you need to calm down. You're acting crazy." Is she though? After all, I did just envision Jasper in my room hours ago.

"Please, just do it."

"Look, I also looked up stuff when you were at La Push…" I told Bella everything I looked up and found.

"Black eyes. Sometimes the Cullen's have black eyes."

I sighed in the phone. "Bella, they also have amber eyes. I found nothing on that."

"Maybe they don't drink human blood?" She suggested.

"Look, get some sleep. We'll do some more research later. Okay?"

"Alright, goodnight." Bella said and hung up.

Bella and I were outside with the rest of the school. It was a sunny day and the sun felt nice on my skin. I was looking around for Jasper and couldn't find him.

I took out my phone and decided to text him.

 _Hey, where are you? Come sit with me. I'm over by Bella and Jessica sitting at the picnic table._

"They aren't here." I heard Jessica say.

"Hm?" I asked.

"The Cullen's, they aren't here. On nice days like this, Dr. Cullen takes them out of school and goes on hikes with them." Jessica answered me.

Another day of being with the family. I sighed. I felt my phone buzz and I read Jasper's text.

 _I'm not at school. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out before._

I responded back.

 _I don't always look for you. Also, I just thought you were busy today or whatever. Jessica just informed me on what your dad and mom do. Sorry to bother you. Enjoy your hiking trip. :)_

I put my phone on silent. Did he not want to hang with me at all? Was he even interested in me or am I a just for now girl?

"We should go shopping for dresses in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get sold." Jessica said.

Oh right…prom.

"Oh I like this one. It makes my boobs look good." Jessica said when she came out in a pink dress.

I looked at it and thought way too much boob showing but okay. There was a knock on the window and a group of guys made cat calls and winked at all of us.

I took out my phone and saw I had three text messages from Jasper.

 _I hope you're not mad at me. You usually send kisses and today you haven't._

 _Are you trying to ignore me?_

 _Prom dress shopping? Are you going to prom? With who?_

How did he know I was prom dress shopping. Well, really I'm just here to support Jessica and Angelia. I decided to text him back.

 _Jasper, I am not mad at you. I'm not shopping. I'm here with Jessica, Angela and Bella. Bella and I are helping them pick out dresses. It's boring. Come save me? ;)_

 _Oh by the way… - There all the kisses I didn't give you today. Better?_

I smiled when I saw his text back.

 _If you want, you and I could go together? I wouldn't mind taking you. Maybe that night I could get to see you take it off? It's almost better. I'll have you make it up to me in person._

I shivered when I read about me taking off my dress for him.

 _Behave yourself, Jasper Hale. Don't make me beat you up! :) – x_

I tried hard to not laugh when I read his next message.

 _I'd love to see you try, Ma'am. I'll behave how I want to. Right now, I'd love to have you to myself. Maybe I should go save you._

"Hey, I'm going to go to the book store." Bella said when she stood up. She turned to me and poked my forehead, making me look up at her. "You should come." Her look made me feel like she was insisting.

"Alright, see you two later." I said and walked out with Bella.

We walked out of the bookstore. She bought books about vampires and shit like that. Why am I friends with the crazy girl? Right, because I am crazy too.

"Oh, I'll be right back! I left my bag in there." I said and ran back inside.

I found my bag on a table and grabbed it. I walked outside quickly and found men surrounding Bella. What the hell?

"What the fuck?" I shouted and hurried down to Bella.

"Oh, she has a friend." A man sneered out. "She's feisty too."

"Oh, fuck off." I said.

Another man grabbed my left arm and squeezed it. I yelped a bit out of shock.

A car came screeching into the parking lot. I saw Jasper and Edward come out of the car. They looked super pissed.

With my right hand, I punched the guy right in the cheek and nose area, not caring that it hurt me. He went down to the ground, letting me go.

"You piece of shit." I spat out and walked over to Jasper.

His eyes were dark and he looked like he was going to kill them. I grabbed his arm and tugged it.

"Get in the car." Edward commanded to Bella and I.

We followed instructions and got in the car. I got in the back and Bella got into the passenger seat.

Whatever they did to the men made them scurry off. Jasper was by my side in no time and Edward was in the driver's seat too.

He backed out of the parking lot and made a slight growl noise. "Lori, can you please calm him down?" It was more of a demand.

I looked over at Jasper and my heart sank. This wasn't the Jasper I know.

"Jasper…" I whispered out and supped his cheek, trying to turn his head to me. It didn't budge. Breathing in courage I got onto his lap, sitting face to face with him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him right on the lips.

My eyes were closed but I knew he was relaxing immediately. His arms wrapped around me and brought me closer to his body. Jasper opened his mouth more and went into my mouth with his tongue.

Oh no. Not here. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. He was stronger than me.

I tapped at his shoulder, needing to breathe. I guess he figured it out and let me go for maybe a few second before crashing into my mouth again.

I tugged at his hair and pulled back, this time it worked. "Hi." I breathed out.

Jasper ran a thumb over my cheek, wiping away a tear. When did I start crying?

"Are you okay?" He asked me quietly. I nodded in response. "I can't let you out of my sight now." He chuckled out.

I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I guess that means you'll be sleeping in bed with me?" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"If it pleases you…"

"Hey, Lovebirds…" Edward spoke. "I'm going to take Bella out to eat. Are you hungry at all, Lori?"

Not for food. "No." I answered.

I heard Edward chuckle and then he responded to me. "I can't wait…"

"Huh?" Bella asked.

I was too busy paying attention to Jasper at this point. He was the center of my world again and hopefully I was his.

"What are we?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating? Am I your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend?" I ran my finger over his soft lips. Wow, they were very soft and fun to kiss.

He kissed my finger and took it away to respond. "If you're fine with it, I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

I gave him a playful sigh. "I guess."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned onto him. My face hid in the crook of his neck.

He was smooth as stone. There was no give in his skin. His lips gave in slightly. He was cold, until my body touched him. The spots where I touched warmed up slightly.

"Don't leave me alone…" My voice made it seem like I was begging. Was I?

"Never…" He whispered and held me closer to his body.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I read and reply to all of them. Look in your PM's! :) I am using a new word processor, so I hope my mistakes are gone. Please let me know if you are interested in wanting something to happen. Like a date idea or whatever. I want my readers happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunger

**Chapter 5**

Bella and Edward went into a restaurant. I wasn't hungry so Jasper and I decided to go for a walk.

He never once let go of me when we were walking. Either he was holding my hand or would snake his hand around my waist. I was pleasing to know I was important to him.

"So, you're going to think I am crazy." I muttered. "But we both know that I know you're not human." I turned to look up at him.

We were alone and I didn't care. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Alright, so what are your guesses?" He asked me and looked down at me, pausing our walk.

"You're a vampire." I answered bluntly. There was no beating around the bush. If this man did love me, he wouldn't hurt me. If Jasper loved me, then he wouldn't find me crazy.

Jasper smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I can't tell you if you are right or not. I can say that I am proud of you."

"Proud of me?" I questioned.

"Well, you're guess was pretty good and you punched a dirty asshole in the face." He took my hand that I punched with and frowned when he saw it was red. "You should never have to defend yourself. I should have been there sooner."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked. "I never told you I went with Bella to the bookstore." I furrowed my eyebrows. "You and Edward were following us."

"Like I said, I feel very protective and possessive over you."

I smiled warmly at him. "Okay. So let's say you are a vampire. What would your powers be?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. "I think my powers would be…" He paused for a moment. "Pathokinesis."

"Patho-what?" I asked with a confused face.

"The ability to sense and change the emotions of people around me." He smirked down at me.

"So, you would be able to…tell if I'm sad or happy?"

"Or wanting." His voice was low and sensual.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Okay, um…what would Edward's power be?"

"Telepathy. He would be able to read minds." He gave me a shrug. "That would be my guess."

"Read minds? Oh no!" I hid my face in his chest more.

"Why are you embarrassed? What have you been thinking that could embarrass you?" He asked with humor in his voice.

I felt calmer and the need to be open to him. "In the car…he asked me if I was hungry and I said no. I was thinking not for food." My voice was muffled.

"You're such a dork." He laughed out and hugged my tightly.

"I hope my embarrassment makes you happy, Sir." I pouted.

I fell asleep on the car ride home. Feeling a light tapping on my cheek, I opened my eyes and found myself laying on Jasper's lap. I turned my head and saw he was looking down at me.

"We're at your place, Sleepyhead." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh…" I got up from his lap and heard his door open and shut within a second.

I turned to my door and saw he already had it opened. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the car. My amusement and giddiness clearly showed in my face.

"If you want, I can stay over tonight." He said when he walked me to my door.

"My parents won't allow you to stay."

"Who says that they'll even know I'm here?" Jasper gave me a wink. "Keep your window open and I'll come in."

"Okay." I unlocked the house door and turned to say bye but he was already gone.

Edward was already out of the driveway with an empty car besides himself.

I walked around the house, turning on lights. I looked at the time and saw it was only eight at night. My family should still be up. I went into the kitchen and found a sticky note on the fridge.

"Dean, Brandon, and I went out of town for a small trip. We knew you wouldn't have wanted to go so we went without you. We'll be back in a few days. I left you twenty dollars and some left overs in the fridge. Love you." I read out loud. I wondered if Jasper could hear me. "Jasper? My family isn't home. They won't be for a couple of days."

There was a knock on my door and I smiled. I went over to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, what can I help you with, Sir?" I asked playfully.

Jasper caught on and smirked at me. "I heard that you were home alone and thought you'd might need company."

"I'd love that." I grabbed his belt loops and brought him inside.

He closed the door behind him and I led him to the living room.

"Is that so?" He picked me up and put my on the couch.

Jasper got on top of me and crashed his lips to mine. My instant reaction was to kiss him back and grip at the back of his shirt.

"Wait…" He forced out as he reluctantly pulled away. "Let me calm down."

"I want this though." I whispered.

"It's not that. I want that too…" He frowned slightly. "I'm just a tad bit _hungry_."

Realization hit me. "Oh, I see." I ran my hand over his cheek. "We can wait on that then. I don't mind."

"I'm afraid if I get lost in you…" He trailed off and I took his face in my hands, turning him to face me.

"Don't think too much. I don't mind, Jasper." I reassured him.

"I think I should at least make it up to you." He grinned and ran a hand down my body, cupping my crotch.

He pressed against my clit through my clothes with his hand. Shivers trailed up my body and made me arch my back.

"I don't want to have pleasure if you can't have it." I said finally and grabbed his hand. "I want you to be pleasured too."

Jasper smirked at me. "You're so selfless. I love it."

It was time to shower and I got into my closet to fish out my pajamas. I then decided I wanted to wear something sexy, panties and a tank top will work.

I turned around and walked to the bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom, Jasper was already in there. He had his shirt off and was feeling the water so the water wouldn't be cold when I got in.

"What are you doing?" I asked and shifted my stance when I saw his chest.

"You wanted me by your side tonight. Did you want to shower alone?" He asked kindly.

I swallowed and tried to look away from him. "I'd like to shower with you, if you don't mind my legs being spiky." I giggled a bit.

"Body hair doesn't bother me." Jasper said as he took off his pants and socks.

"Really? You don't find it gross?"

"Why should I?" His southern accent started to get me now. "You are very important to me. Body hair is apart of you. I don't mind it being there and I don't mind it not there. Whatever you're fine with." He grabbed my hand. "I want you to be comfortable with your body. Yes, I haven't seen it yet…but I know I'll love every inch of your body because it's you."

Everything lit up in my body. I needed him right now. Fuck, he's not really able to right now.

"If we shower together, we are more likely to, you know." I said and put my pajamas on the counter.

Jasper took the bottom of my shirt and started to raise it up. I moved my arms so he could continue. "If it happens I think I'll be fine. I just need to prepare myself a bit before I do anything with you. You're scent is very attracting to me."

"You're very attractive to me." I said with a cheeky grin.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." He took my shirt off and then tugged at my pants. "I want these off quickly. Don't take your underwear off, that's for me to do."

I did as I was told, stumbling a bit. It didn't seem to bother him how clumsy I was. He did smile or smirk at me, but he never judged. He never showed any smug face. He and I knew he was more elegant and higher up than I was, but he never put that fear in me.

The hot water hit my back and Jasper held me close to his naked body. He wasn't ice cold right now thanks to the warm steam and water hitting us.

"Tell me about yourself." I said and stared up at him. "Likes, dislikes, hobbies…you know that stuff."

"I like music, horses, the outside, I also like to stay indoors too, and you." He smirked. "I dislike rude people. I dislike disgusting pigs who don't know what no means." I poked his nose to make him stop thinking about that. "I dislike being completely alone. Sometimes when I'm alone I get the hunger and want to…get my food." Jasper ran a hand down my back. "I like to play baseball, video games, and watch sports. When I was younger I used to live on a farm. We had horses and I used to ride them a lot. I wanted to race horses. I thought I was good, then again I was very young."

"You still are." I pressed myself against him. "Give or take a few decades, right?"

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "If you say so. What about you?"

"I like to read, go bowling even though I suck, go to amusement parks, museums, and chocolate. Chocolate is just…" I licked my lips. "Yum."

"Do you like flowers?" He asked.

"I do, but I'm allergic to pollen. Try to stand two feet away from me in the spring and summer time. I sneeze a lot." I giggled and then traced circles on his chest. "I dislike sports, but I'll watch the Superbowl. Although, I wouldn't mind watching you play." The thought of Jasper with a baseball cap, tight pants, forearms showing, and bat made my southern regions tighten.

"What I would give to know what you're thinking…" He trailed off. "Anything else?"

"Spiders, snakes, bugs, and slow computers. I enjoy drawing and reading. I don't know if watching YouTube videos would be considered a hobby. I enjoy putting on makeup, even though I hardly ever wear any. I enjoy playing puzzle games by the way. I like to use my brain sometimes."

Jasper cupped my behind and gave me a naughty grin. "Oops, my hand slipped."

I pressed into his touch and then decided to put my leg around his body. "Oops my leg slipped."

Jasper laughed heartedly and held onto my leg to keep me steady. "You're so cute."

"And you are naughty."

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from all of you. :) When I receive reviews I get more into wanting to update more. It's like my fuel to get me going.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sexy Cowboy Vampire

**Chapter 6**

I stood next to Jasper as we waited for school to start. Rosalie, Emmet and Alice walked up to us.

Emmet punched Jasper's arm with a small smirk on his face. Rosalie scowled at me while Alice had the happiest smile out of all of us.

I saw Edward's car park and then out came him and Bella.

"Oh my god." I breathed out. "They are finally dating."

"Bella found out about us." Alice said and spun around so she was facing me. "Now that it's okay with all of us, Jasper can tell you."

"She guessed what we are and she was right." Jasper said and tightened his hold on me. Did he sense the tension from Rosalie?

"Well, this is just great." Rosalie hissed out and strutted away.

"Babe, come on." Emmet sighed out and looked at Jasper and I. "Hey, I'm happy for the both of you. Rosalie is too in her own little way. It's just hard for her to deal with this kind of thing. Just be careful to not spill anything about us. I'd hate to see this ending badly." He shrugged and ran after Rosalie.

"Jasper, is it okay if I ask you questions about it now?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't mean here though. I know none of you would want people overhearing us."

After school, Jasper and I went out for a walk. I had questions and he knew I wanted answers right away. My anticipation was starting to get to me.

"What does it feel like when you change? Does your body die and then you become one? All my vampire knowledge is based off of that one movie with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise." I took his hand in mine as I spoke. "Oh, and I guess Dracula."

"It feels like your whole body is being covered in lava. You're in so much pain that you can't control your thrashing and screams. It takes a lot of willpower and control to not make any noises. Carlisle is one of the few who I know that has that willpower." He explained. "Your heart stops beating. That's the last thing that changes you into a vampire. So in a way you do die."

"Do you have to be dying to change or can it be anyone?"

"It can be anyone. We have venom, so when we bite humans it goes into their bodies. That can change them, unless we drain their blood first."

"Is it hard for you to talk about blood?" I asked.

"It is." There was no hesitation when he responded. "I'm getting the hang of it, but it's hard to be around you most of the time. I have the urge to kill, but I don't want to. I'd lose the most precious gift in my life, you."

I tried to control my excitement when I heard I was a precious gift to him. "If I was…dying, would you change me?"

Jasper stopped walking and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "If I must, yes. I can't lose you. Without you there is no reason to live anymore. Life before you was a blur, a long blur of being numb, bored, full of hate at first, and then stupid."

"Now it's bright and stupid?" I joked and it got him to smile. "I guess, if I was in your place then I would change you."

"It's not easy though. When we taste human blood, we go into a frenzy. It's like we can't stop. I'd have to have Carlisle change you. He would be better at it than I would. I'd kill you."

"Does your family hold a grudge against Bella and I?"

"No, why would you ask that? Rosalie and Emmet?" I nodded. "She's always like that and Emmet just doesn't like to go against Rose. Ignore her. Esme is thrilled about you and Bella. She can't wait to meet you two." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could stay the night too."

"That would be fun. One human alone in a house with six or seven vampires. Depending on if Edward would be there or not."

"They wouldn't hurt you. My family isn't like that. I'm the new vegetarian in the family."

"When did you join the family?" I asked.

"I joined in nineteen forty-eight. When I was bitten though, that was the year of eighteen sixty-three." Jasper and I sat down on a bench and I curled up in his lap, listening to him carefully. I wanted to soak up everything he said.

"When where you born?" I asked.

"I can't remember my birthday, but I remember the year. It was eighteen forty-four."

"So you were…nineteen when you changed?" I asked as I did the mental math.

"Yes." He smirked a bit. "I hope you have a thing for military men."

"Right. The Civil War would have been going on." If my history was correct then I was right.

"I was a major in the Confederate Army." His voice was filled with pride. "I joined when I was seventeen. A couple years later I changed into a vampire."

"Major Jasper Hale?" I asked.

"Whitlock. Hale is the name Rosalie and I use because we needed to make our family look and seem real." Jasper ran a hand over my back.

"I was going to say, Hale didn't suit you. Major Jasper Whitlock…" I shifted in his lap. "I'll have fun dreaming about that tonight."

Jasper put his hand over his face as he chuckled. I think he was face palming himself. What did I say?

"You're so sexual and cute. How can you do that at the same time?"

"How can you be a sexy cowboy vampire but also have an adorable silly side?" I shrugged my shoulders. "So, you're a vegetarian vampire. What does that mean?"

"Sexy cowboy?" He grinned crookedly. "I drink animal blood instead of human blood. I wasn't created in that kind of world, so it's harder for me to control my hunger."

"Yes a sexy cowboy." I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "What made you change your mind?" I asked. "About the whole dieting thing." I saw a stray of his hair fluttering in the wind.

I trailed my hand up his face and into his hair. It was so fucking soft. It's like I'm petting a kitty or something.

"I left the life I was living. I feel emotions, so when I was killing humans and vampires I felt their fear and agony. It made me realize how much of a monster I am. It eventually became too much for me. Alice found me and I was hooked onto her immediately. Her joyfulness had me around her all the time, that's why Alice and I were always together. I enjoy living with my family. I do love them as my siblings and parents." Jasper leaned into my touch. "Would you mind me asking a question?"

"I don't mind. Ask anything you want." I kissed his cheek. "You're not a monster, by the way. If you were I would be scared of you, not sitting on your lap and having a casual conversation with you."

"If you say so, Ma'am." His attitude changed and he became cautious. "What happened with your dad? I feel like your family resents you because you're his daughter. Why?"

I took my hand away and sighed. "My father isn't a nice guy, especially towards women. My mother was a victim to domestic abuse. Long story short, he wouldn't leave her alone. The only time he left her alone was when he went to prison for five years. When he got out, his stalker tendencies increased. It started to scare my mom, so we moved here. Ever since he got out, my mom and step dad want nothing to do with me. I feel like I burden them and that they wouldn't miss me if I disappeared off the planet."

Jasper's mood changed from concerned to anger. "I don't get it. Why can't your mother love you? It's not your fault you were born with a father like that." He spat out.

I placed a chased kiss to his cheek. "Don't get angry." It didn't work, so I kept kissing all over his face and neck.

Finally my playful method worked and he was laughing with me. Who knew vampires had a weakness to kissy attacks?

"I have a question. Who created who in your family?" I asked when our laughing died down.

Jasper's smile didn't disappear until he talked about his change. "Carlisle changed Edward first. His birth name was Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Then he changed Esme, Esme Anne Platt. Next came Rosalie, Rosalie Lillian Hale. Finally he changed Emmet, Emmet McCarty. Alice was changed by someone who worked at an asylum. Her birth name was Mary Alice Brandon. Carlisle was changed by some ancient vampire." He paused for a moment. "I was created by Maria. She wanted me to aid her in her newborn army she was creating. She wanted to conquer feeding grounds in Texas."

I saw the change in his mood. He didn't like talking about his past, so I decided to change the subject. "How old is everyone? And I mean from birth year to now." I laughed.

"Guess Carlisle's age. He's the oldest out of all of us." Jasper challenged.

"You said ancient…so…" I thought for a moment. "Three hundred?"

"You're close. He was born in sixteen forty."

"So, that makes him…" I pointed at the air as I wrote the invisible numbers. "Three hundred and sixty-five?"

Jasper nodded with a proud smile on his face. "I love watching your face and reactions to things."

"Oh, shush." I hushed and placed a finger over his mouth. "Okay. Next person." I took my finger away so he could speak.

"Edward is one hundred and four. Esme is one hundred and ten. Rosalie is ninety." Jasper started to absentmindedly trace patterns on my back. "Emmet is also ninety years old. Alice is one hundred and four like Edward."

"And you're…" I started to do the math again. "Fucking shit okay." I concentrated hard, math isn't the best subject for me. "One hundred and sixty-one?"

Jasper clapped his hands, applauding me playfully. "I am so proud of you."

I placed my finger on his lips again, shushing him. "We have been talking for a long time. I told Bella I'd help her wash her truck. Mind taking me there?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and carrying me. "Jazz, I can walk." Although I do like the idea of him carrying me.

"I know." He chimed out and carried me all the way to Bella's house. It was only a fifteen minute walk.

"So you can read emotions and control them?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Prove it. Make me…really horny." I giggled out.

Jasper looked at me with a confused expression. "Why that?"

"Because I want to see if it's true."

"I have been kind of controlling you a little bit. Only when you're sad or when you aren't open to me. Lately I haven't been." He explained and then looked at the direction he was walking to.

I felt desire run through my body. Heat pooled at my sex and I felt so hungry for him. I wanted him to mark me, to take me how he pleased, and to spank me. I wanted all of these things. Then the feeling like I was getting tugged to that feeling was gone and I became slightly horny.

"Was that…it?" I asked, feeling sweat bead at my brow.

"Yeah." He gritted out. "That was hard for me to control. When I make you feel that then I feel you feeling the emotion. You desiring me made me desire you more."

"I see." I thought back to our discussion about his powers before and remembered about Edward. "Edward can read minds? Seriously?"

"He can. It's not something he can stop though. He constantly hears everyone's thoughts. He can focus on a certain person but that's it."

"Who else has powers like that?" I asked.

"Alice can see the future only when it involves decisions. For an example, if she was watching your choices she would see what birthday gift you would get Bella. Carlisle, Emmet, Esme, and Rosalie don't have that extra ability. Although Carlisle's compassion is amazing, so I guess that would be his power. Rosalie's power would be to annoy everyone. Emmet's power would be to kiss Rose's ass." I giggled when he continued. "Esme's would be motherly love. She has such a gentle heart."

"I wonder what mine would be if I had one." I thought as I started to space off.

"Your excellent math skills." Jasper teased.

"I'll going to have to buy duct tape for that mouth of yours. Oh but then I wouldn't get to kiss you or watch you smile." I turned away, frowning playfully. "Damn it."

Jasper laughed, letting his head tilt back. He brought me up to his face and kissed the top of my head.

We finally got to the house and I saw Edward leap onto Bella's truck. I rolled my eyes. Does he like showing off that he has superhuman shit?

"Yes, I do." Edward said when we made it to them and Jasper sat me on the ground.

"Stop that." I frowned and hit his belly.

I didn't hurt myself. It was like tapping stone.

"I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow." Edward said with enthusiasm to Bella and fixed the dent in Bella's truck. "You should come too, Lori."

"Can I?" I looked over to Jasper with bright eyes.

He felt my mood and saw how happy and excited I was. "I don't see why not."

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked and I turned my head to look at her.

"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" Edward laughed and Jasper chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Bella frowned at Edward.

I looked at the truck and saw it was pretty much washed. "Um, sorry I didn't get here earlier." I frowned.

"Oh, I started before you would have been here. Don't worry about it."

Jasper and Edward froze and looked at one another.

"Lori, I'll see you tomorrow. We have to go." Jasper said and kissed my head.

"Why?" I looked over at Edward.

"…Just complication." He looked at Bella and smiled softly. "See you."

They both went to Edward's car and drove off quickly.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a vehicle driving up.

"Who's that?"

"It's Billy and Jake Black. They are old friends of my dad and I." Bella explained and put on a smile. "Hey Billy. Jake." She greeted.

"Hey, Bells." Jake Black said, showing a full set of white teeth. Whoa.

"This is Lori Crowe."

I smiled and waved shyly at the two men. Jake got out a wheelchair for his dad.

"We came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again." Billy pointed at his song with his thumb.

"Great, Dad. Thanks." Jake rolled his eyes, unhappy with his father.

"Just keepin' it real son." Billy smirked at his son before going inside the house.

 **A/N: Yay, another update! I hope this chapter helps with some confusion about Lori's father. I won't be updating until Sunday night or Monday. I have to work and I have no motivation to write when I have to work that day. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews. :) I hope you enjoy the long chapter! Have a nice day or night.**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Hurt Me

**Chapter 7**

Today is the day Bella and I get to go over to the Cullen's house. I tore through my closet, not being able to decide on what to wear. I tossed my blue shirt on the bed and decided I'd go put on my makeup and do my hair first, then come back and decide.

I stood in front of the mirror, light blue eyes staring back at me. I tilted my head and examined my face.

I was pale with a tiny scar on the top of my lip. I noticed it every day, but everyone says they can't see it unless I point it out. My lips were average looking to me. My bottom lip was slightly fuller than my top lip. My nose had a slight turn up at the tip.

I took out my hairbrush and started brushing my dark brown hair. I turned around so I could see the back. I noticed that my hair has gotten long. It went down to the middle of my back.

I also noticed the waves my hair made. I hated it. I wished that I had straight hair.

Taking out my straightener, I turned it on and decided to do my makeup while waiting for it to heat up and beep at me when it was done.

I didn't want to have over the top makeup, so I decided on skin colored eye shadow for the lid and a light brown for the crease. I put on eyeliner, just to my top eyelid. After I put on mascara, my straightener beeped at me.

I parted my hair on the side I always part it on, which is the right side. After about ten or fifteen minutes I was done. Now off to pick out my clothes.

After deciding on my outfit, I gazed at myself in my floor length mirror. I was in a light gray sweatshirt and dark blue jeans that had a fading look to them around the knees, thighs, and shin areas.

Bella and I walked into the Cullen's house with Edward and Jasper. My mouth was slightly open as I looked at the inside of the house. It was huge and gorgeous. It had a lot of windows, very open to the outside. It surprised me by how open it was.

"What did you expect? Coffins, dungeons, and moats?" Edward asked Bella and I.

"No, not the moats." Bella answered when she took off her coat.

Jasper took mine off and hung it up before he took his coat off too.

"Not the moats..." Edward trailed off with amusement.

"I was expecting very few windows." I said as I looked around. "This place is amazing."

"You like it?" Jasper asked and I turned to look at him.

"I do." I answered with a smile on my face. "It's beautiful here."

"Esme will love you even more if you tell her that." Edward said as we walked to the kitchen.

I sniffed the air. It smelt like food. Lucky me that I had a small breakfast. I had no idea we were going to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and found myself in awe of the kitchen too. Holy shit, it's beautiful.

I smiled at Carlisle and, I think, Esme. They were all cooking, and by all I mean Esme and Carlisle. Emmet was helping a bit and Rosalie was standing there glaring at us with salad in her hand.

"Bella, Lori this is Esme. You've met my dad and siblings." Edward greeted us to them.

"Hi." I smiled with a small, shy wave.

"Don't be so nervous." Jasper whispered in my ear, enjoying my reaction to meeting his adoptive parents.

"I can't help it. I have anxiety issues so shush." I whispered back with a pout.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said with a lovely smile.

"Yeah, I am." Bella said.

"She already ate..." Edward added.

"I'm hungry." I shrugged, trying to make everything better.

It didn't work.

Rosalie dropped the glass bowl with the salad in it. I bit my bottom lip, trying not to show how awkward I was being and that I felt guilty.

I started to feel a tug at my emotions. Was he trying to make me happy? I allowed it and accepted the calm and happy feeling he was giving me. Jasper put his hand around me and I returned the gesture.

"Perfect." Rosalie said with a glare.

"It's just I know you guys don't eat so..." Bella trailed off.

"That was very considerate of you, Bella." Esme said with a smile.

"If it's alright, I'll take leftovers if Bella doesn't want them. My parents are out of town anyways." Will this make everything better?

"You're parents are gone? They left without you?" Esme sounded so concerned for me.

"Yeah, it's fine though. My mom left me some money in case I need anything. I'm used to being home alone." I smiled to reassure her that I am fine.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie continued.

I tightened my grip on Jasper's shirt. I felt his hand start to rub my back. I turned my head to see if he was okay, but he looked just as annoyed as Edward.

"We would never tell anybody anything." Bella promised.

"She knows that." Dr. Cullen said with a small nod.

"Yeah, well the problem is that you two and you two," Emmet pointed at the four of us. "Have one public now."

"Emmet!" Esme scolded.

"No, they should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie rose her voice a bit.

"Badly as in...We would become the meal." Bella said as she swallowed.

I looked at her with confusion on my face. Aren't they against the whole human blood thing?

The Cullen's laughed softly, even Jasper.

"Hi, Lori and Bella!" Alice said as she climbed into the window by a tree branch. She skipped over to me first and hugged me tightly.

What?

She then moved over to Bella and hugged her as well. After letting her go she looked slightly shocked.

"Wow you both do smell good."

"Alice...what are you..." Edward began to say.

"It's okay. Bella, Lori and I are going to be great friends." Alice answered with a skip in her step as she walked off.

What?

I looked over at Jasper who was trying hard to not smile, but it made me want to pinch his cheeks. He was adorable in his blue buttoned up shirt and dark pants.

"Let me show you around, Lori." Jasper said as he led me out of the kitchen.

We finally made it upstairs and I smiled when I saw the trees from the big window. This place was so amazing and magical.

"What I would give to know what you are thinking about…" Jasper admitted as he came up from behind me, putting his hands on either side of my hips.

"Your place, it's so open and friendly. It's different from my house. I love it here, with you." I spoke the truth. Yes, I know how fast I'm going in with this relationship, but it feels right. This thing between Jasper and I is nothing I have ever experienced.

"You are more than welcome to stay over tonight if you want. I know my family cares for you. Especially Esme, she wants to care for you like a mother should." He paused for a moment. "Did your mom or step dad ask you about the accident with the vehicle swerving?"

I thought for a moment on whether or not to tell him the truth. I know my mom knew about it, because she words at my school. She never said anything to me though.

"No, they didn't. I didn't want to mention it either. My step dad is one of them 'Oh that happened? Well did you die?' people." I looked down at the ground. I'm just glad Edward was there.

"I wanted to be next to you, but my family was holding me back. I was angry and I wanted to kill that kid who almost killed you." He hissed out.

I turned my head, leaning on his chest so I could look up at him. Our mouths were close and I felt at ease with everything.

"Don't stress over it. I'm here and alive. I'm with you." I took his hands and wrapped them around my chest instead of them being on my hips.

He held me snuggly and spoke in a soft tone. "Do you want to see my bedroom?"

"Sure. Question, is there a no closed or locked doors when there is a male or female friend over?" I giggled out as we walked to his bedroom.

Jasper chuckled. "No, but my parents did tell me to be careful if we ever go further than kissing. I could seriously hurt you without knowing it."

"Oh, you'll know because I'll be screaming and trying to punch you." I joked and he picked me up.

"I love it when you threaten to beat me up. It's cute, because you're so tiny." I do admit, he is a good foot taller than I am. I'm only five foot three inches.

He spun me around and sat me on my feet when he entered his bedroom.

I looked around in amazement. There were so many books. He had a guitar in the corner and I pointed at it. "You play?"

"Yes." He answered me with a look of awe or love, I can't decide, on his face.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." I smiled at him. "A friend of my mom's played a guitar. He and I would sing together while he played. It was mostly slow songs."

"You sing?" He went over to his guitar and picked it up with one hand, after he rolled up his sleeves.

Oh, his forearms. My weakness!

"A bit. I'm not good at all, but I like to sing."

"How about this…I'll play if you sing?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Okay, deal." I held out my pinky for a pinky promise.

"How old are you again?" He teased and took my pinky in his pinky.

"Way too young for you, Old Man." I teased playfully.

"Old Man, huh?" He sat his guitar down swiftly.

A blur came from his spot and easily picked me up. He held me bridal style and carried me to the window.

"I want to show you how fast I can go. I want to show you amazing things." He looked excited about this.

Jasper opened the window.

"Okay, show me." I said and held onto him tightly. I knew he wouldn't drop me, ever.

"Lay your head on my chest. I don't want you to get whiplash."

I did as I was told and he darted out of the house, landing on his feet from the second story floor. We took off, speeding down the forest. It was exhilarating.

Everything went by as a blur. The wind blew my hair back and I felt like I was in some fantasy dream.

My heart sank when I thought about it. What if it was a dream? What if I would wake up and he was all in my head?

He slowed down to a stop when we made it to a river. I looked up at him and he was confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing, Jasper." I lied and he knew it.

"Lori…" Jasper furrowed his eyebrows.

I wasn't going to win this. "Please don't be a dream. Please don't ever leave me. Please don't abandon me like everyone else." This is it. This is the feeling I have been trying to avoid. Love.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you." He brought me up so I was touching foreheads with him. "I know what you are feeling. You don't have to say it, just know I feel the exact same for you. I have waited so long for you…"

"I don't deserve you. You are such an amazing man." My eyesight started to get blurry from tears. "I'm scared, Jazz. I'm scared you're not going to be real."

"I am real. How can I prove it?" He asked and tightened his hold on me.

"I'm messed up. I'm broken. I have abandonment issues along with anxiety. You make everything go away, but I fear you'll be gone one day. That day will be the end of my everything."

"Where is this coming from, Lori?" He placed a firm kiss on my forehead.

"You don't get it. In my world vampires aren't real, yet here you are. Here I am loving you to the point where if I'm not at least touching you I feel alone. Maybe it's unhealthy. Maybe I am crazy. But I do lo….ve you." My voice trailed off when I saw a look in his eyes. What was this look?

"Say it again…" He whispered and sat me on my feet, but didn't let go of me.

"I love you." I said softly.

He let out a steading breath. "Again."

I took his face in my hands, making him look right at me. "I. Love. You." The fear of that emotion started to slowly disappear. Now I accepted it. I am in love with Jasper Whitlock, a vampire.

 **A/N: I've decided to update again for the third time tonight. I'm an idiot for doing this but I really just want to get my story out there. Yay! Lori finally admitted it! :) I hope I didn't make it seem like she was a crybaby… :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a long one. :) Tell me what you think. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I read them all and I reply to them as a PM, if you have it on. Have a nice day or night!**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Play Ball

**Chapter 8**

I got a call from my mother the night she and the rest f my family were supposed to come home. Their car broke down and they are having it repaired. My step dad didn't want to get a rental. They are staying at a hotel until it's fixed.

She apologized about not being home and that she bought me something, like that would make things better. In a way, I am kind of glad they aren't home. I don't mind being alone. Actually I'm not completely alone. Jasper has been with me all day today, even at school. He will take me to school, to class and be there after class ends. He takes me to lunch, sits with me, and drives me home.

Is it bad that I wish I had the house to myself all the time? I like that I didn't have to tell my mom where I was going or who I was with. I like the independence I was getting.

Jasper was sitting on the end of my bed, rubbing my feet while I did homework. It was a Friday night and I know I'm young and should be out doing something, but I like moments like this with Jasper.

"You're feet are so soft." Jasper said, breaking the comfortable silence.

I looked up from my math book and looked down at my feet. "Eh, they're alright." I replied and put my book off to the side. "Jasper, I've been wondering…would you mind kissing me again?"

Jasper's smirk was crooked. "You do know you don't have to ask right? I do have some restraint on wanting to bite you."

"You want to bite me?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

"Lori, I've been wanting to bite you since I smelled your scent. I crave your blood, but I also like you alive."

I straddled his lap, facing him. "Do you ever get thoughts about changing me?"

"I do all the time. I resist because I don't know if you want this life style. Not to mention how we can get away with you never seeing your family again."

"What do you mean?" I slung my arms over his shoulders as I asked.

"When you're a newborn, you'll want nothing but blood. Your instincts will kick in and you'll want to feed on anything you can. We would have to keep you away from humans." His hands rested on my hips. "That means I can use that as an excuse to tie you up." And there was that naughty smirk again.

"You don't have to use me being a newborn as an excuse to tie me up, Jasper." I winked at him and brought my face closer to his. "You're a pervert."

"And you're not?" He retorted and quickly pinned me onto my bed. "To have you at my mercy and beg for me to take you is something I really want." My arms were above my head, gripped by one of his strong hands. His free hand trailed down my body. "I want to claim you any way possible. I want to make love to you, fuck you hard, kiss you everywhere, and taste you everywhere."

My hart stopped when I heard my phone sart buzzing. "Great." I hissed out.

Jasper smirked down at me and removed his grip so I could get my phone. I army crawled to my nightstand and grabbed my phone, it was Bella.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"Edward just kissed me." Her response was immediate.

I buried my face down into my bed. Really? That's it? I brought my face out of my bed so I could respond.

"I'm happy for you. It's about time he kissed you. It's been, what, a couple of months since you two have been drooling over each other?" I teased.

"Shut up." Bella replied. I could tell by her tone she was smiling. "Edward is going to meet my dad tomorrow."

"Better hide your dad's guns." I warned and felt Jasper's hand pat my butt.

I turned to him and he looked at my innocently, like he wasn't doing anything naughty. Damn that face.

"Oh, haha. Like Charlie would shoot Edward."

"I do see your dad asking Edward if he wants to look at his gun collection."

Jasper turned my whole body over slowly and pressed gentle kisses on my neck. Oh no. No, no, no.

I put my hand on his face and he looked at me with one eye covered by my hand. His naughty smirk appeared on his face.

I shook my head and gave him a warning look. He didn't take the hint or he didn't care. Jasper ran a hand up under my shirt and I gasped at the coldness from his hand.

"Are you okay?" I heard Bella ask.

"Yeah, sorry. I almost dropped something." I lied. "Can I call you back? I need t take care of something."

"Jasper's with you right now, isn't he?" Bella was smirking. I know it.

I hesitated at first before admitting it. "Yeah, he is. He's being a pain right now."

"Don't forget to use protection!" Bella laughed out before she hung up.

I put the phone off to the side and stared up at a now innocent looking vampire. "Don't act all cute with me, Whitlock."

"I don't know what you mean." He said and took the hand I was using to cover his face and kissed it. "So, my family is playing baseball tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"I'm not good at baseball." I frowned.

"You don't have to play. Actually I would prefer if you didn't. I don't want the ball hitting you." Jasper frowned slightly. "You can watch with Bella. Be an umpire?"

"Are you going to wear a hat and show off your forearms?" I asked, giving him a cheeky grin.

Jasper rolled his eyes playfully. "Is that how I can get you to do things? Just tell you that I'll show off my arms and you'll come?"

"Or wear tight jeans showing off your ass." I shrugged. "Don't tell me you don't think about me in tight clothes or whatever. I know you are a big pervert."

Jasper pressed his nose on mine. "Yes." He answered my question.

We made it to the field where the family would be playing baseball. It was very cloudy and I wondered why they would need to play on this exact day?

"There's a thunderstorm coming." Edward answered my thought. "You'll see why." He couldn't hide his stupid smirk.

"Stop reading my mind, Edward." I called out with a small smile. I didn't care really. It was just fun teasing him.

"Then how can I make fun of you?" Edward teased back as he ran out into the outer field.

I noticed the teams. It was blondes versus brunettes.

Jasper looked so good today. I leaned back slightly, admiring the back view of him.

He turned his head to look at me and started laughing. His arm was around my back when I stood up straight, embarrassed that I was caught looking.

There was a loud thunder roar, which startled me. I was definitely not ready for it.

Jasper thought it was funny so I slapped his chest and leaned into his embrace. He was built, not like Emmet, but was more muscular than Edward. I had a hand on his abs and felt the lines of his muscles. My mind wondered to the night Jasper and I showered together.

Jasper tensed a little and nudged me. "Hey, you're grossing out Edward with whatever you're thinking." He whispered.

I looked at Edward who had a look of disgusted but with slight amusement towards me. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"He'll have to get used to it. It's hard to not thinking whatever I want." I trailed a finger on a line from his abs. "Try to not cheat. It's not nice."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I never cheat."

"I know you all cheat." Esme said with a knowing smile, looking at us.

Emmet was in the outer field, doing some weird fighting moves. Yes, you scare that baseball Emmet. Frighten it with your mad fighting skills.

Edward let out a roar of laughter and looked over at Emmet. He said something to him, a smile never leaving his face.

Emmet looked over towards me and shook his head at me, giving me a 'really' look.

I shrugged towards him and focused my attention to Jasper when another loud crackle went through the sky.

"It's time." Alice chimed out.

Alice got into a throwing stance and threw the ball at the batter, who was Rosalie. The ball went out of Alice's hand so fast that I didn't even know it made it to Rose until a loud crackle went through the air again. It wasn't from the weather though. It was from the bat hitting the ball.

"I get it now. You use the weather to hide the crackling noise from you guys hitting the ball." I noted and Jasper looked down at me with a huge smile.

"Correct, Ms. Crowe." He replied.

I watched as Rose ran around the base. The ball had to of been a home run.

"That has to be a homerun!" Bella said with enthusiasm as she watched Edward take off towards the ball.

"Edward is very fast." Esme replied to Bella.

Jasper had his bat in his hand and started twirling it around, away form me so it wouldn't hit me.

Oh my god. If I did that I would end up hitting myself in the face or it would fall on my foot.

I saw a blur go across the sky and Eseme caught the ball, getting Rosalie out when she slid into home.

"You're out." Bells called out.

"What do you think?" Esme asked when she looked at me.

"Yeah, I agree." I said with a nod.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Jasper teased and put the bat down, picking me up and twirling me.

I giggled like a dumb school girl, feeling the tickling feeling in my belly. "Jasper, put me down!" I laughed out.

He sat me on my feet and steadied me so I wouldn't fall over.

Next, Carlisle was up to bat. He took his stance, ready for the ball.

Jasper picked up his bat, ready to go after Carlisle. I couldn't help but think about his stance. Would he bend over slightly, pointing his ass out? That'd be cute.

I watched as Carlisle hit the ball, making it fly up in the air. Edward and Emmet went running after the ball. They both jumped up into the air and tried to catch it, but ended up running into one another. The sound of them hitting each other was a loud crackling noise.

Ouch, that looked like it hurt.

Edward was on the ground smiling and laughing. Emmet punched Edward in the arm, playfully as he got up from the ground.

Carlisle ended up getting a homerun.

Jasper kissed the top of my head before going up to bat. I noticed he was on the other side of the plate, being left handed. He twirled the bat around and flung it in the air, tapping the head of the bat and having the handle land in his hand.

Good Lord this man was just getting me all hot and bothered.

He took his stance and I watched as he hit the ball hard, making it fly in the air. His ass in those jeans, just wow. He started to run and Emmet went after the ball.

He threw the ball with so much power, but it wasn't enough. Jasper got to home base before the ball was caught in Esme's hand.

"You should try." Carlisle suggested towards me.

I shook my head. "I'm not good, and plus I'd end up hitting the ball and barely make it off home base."

"We'll go easy on you!" I heard Emmet shout.

"Only if Bella tries." I said, pointing at Bella.

"Me? No, I suck at sports." Bella countered.

"I do too. I'm going to make such a fool of myself." I replied.

"Fine." She sighed out.

I felt pressured into it and grabbed the bat. I got into stance.

Alice through the ball at a nice speed, which I ended up missing the first throw. The second throw came and I hit the ball.

It ended up hitting the ground eventually. Emmet kept his word and ran to the ball at a human pace. Although, I think it was more of an injured person pace.

I made it to first base and stayed right there. I was safe, thankfully. I jumped up and down, happily accepting how dumb I looked to vampires.

Bella was up to bat and she missed two times and ended up getting a foul ball until she hit it. It didn't go as far as mine, but I ended up getting to second base and she went to first base.

Rose was next and she hit the ball hard, making it fly through the air. She had to stop at first base since Bella and I were at the other bases. We were not going to make it to home base if we tried.

Carlisle hit the ball next, having it go through the trees. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me.

Emmet was the one who caught the ball. Instead of throwing it to Esme or Alice, he ran to the home base.

At first it was with his speed but by the time he got into the inner field he slowed down to a human pace. I hit home base before Emmet got there.

"Safe!" Esme called out.

I raised my hands up in the air and jumped around. "I don't care if it was a handicap, I made it!" I cheered out.

I went up to Jasper and jumped up into his arms. He caught me easily and swung me around a bit.

His smile was huge. I wondered if my emotions made his mood happier.

The game continued and then Alice stopped the game.

"Stop!" She shouted.

Everyone looked over at Alice. Edward must have read her mind and quickly ran over to Bella. The rest followed and Jasper made sure I was behind him, protecting me from whatever was happening.

"They heard us when they were leaving." Alice spoke out.

"Come on, we need to leave." Edward said to Bella and I.

"It's too late." Carlisle said.

"Lori, I want you to stay behind me." Jasper whispered to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay." I promised sheepishly.

I had my hand pressed against his back. It was my dumb way of letting him know I was there. I knew he could sense that I was there, but it was a reassurance thing for us both.

I couldn't see over Jasper. He was a foot taller than me. I promised to stay behind him, but I didn't promise I wouldn't peek.

I went to lean over to look around Jasper when I felt a hand grab my wrist. It was Edward.

He shook his head at me, silently telling me to not look.

"I believe this belongs to you." I heard a male voice say.

I watched Carlisle smile at them when he caught the baseball someone threw. The smile didn't reach his eyes, so whoever these people were weren't friendly.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria." Laurent greeted. He sounded Jamaican.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle greeted back.

Curiosity overpowered me and I peeked around to look. There were three vampires with blood read eyes. One was a black male, one was a white male with dirty blonde hair, and the other was a woman with red hair.

James had dark eyes as he gazed at my family. He was hungry.

"Hello." Laurent said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused a problem for us. You see we have a residence here." Carlisle spoke out.

"We are sorry. We didn't know this territory was claimed. We were just passing through. Don't worry." Laurent responded with a senser look. "So, could you use three more players?"

"Yes, some of us were leaving anyways." Carlisle replied back with the same smile that never left his face. He threw the baseball and Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said with a smirk.

"Oh I think we can handle that." Jasper said with his accented voice.

I felt Edward tug at my arm, telling me to come with him. I didn't want to leave Jasper though. Wherever he went I was with him, vice versa.

I went to turn around with Edward and Bella. I gust of wind blew, trialing our scent over to James.

He smelled our scent and growled hungrily. "You've brought snacks."

Jasper quickly got in front of me again, crouching down with the rest of the family.

The three strangers crouched down as well, ready for a fight.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle said sternly, his soft voice not faltering. "I think you should leave."

"I can see the game is over now." Laurent held up his hands in defeat. "We will go." He looked over at James, who was staring at Bella and I like we were juicy steaks. "James." He ordered.

James stood up and started walking away with his group.

I clung to Jasper, feeling like I was about to faint. Everything was going to well and in the past five minutes it went to shit. What the hell?

 **A/N: Yay, another really long chapter and the fourth time I updated today! This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you are all enjoying my story as much as I am, or more. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Vampire Over a Seatbelt

**Chapter 9**

"Jasper. Edward." Carlisle spoke in a soft voice. "Get the girls out of here."

Without hesitation, Jasper picked me up and carried me over to the Jeep. He put me in the backseat and got in the back with me.

Edward and Bella were in the Jeep in no time. He went to buckle Bella up, but she felt as panicked as I was.

"I got it!" She shouted as she buckled herself up.

Edward got into the driver's seat and started up the Jeep.

"Are they coming after us?" I asked Jasper and Edward.

Jasper was turning his head as he watched out for the three vampires. He answered me though, but didn't stop watching out for them.

"Yes." He answered my question.

"The hunt is his obsession. I've read his mind." Edward spoke out as he started driving away.

"I felt the emotion he had when he smelled you two. It was a strong hunger and desire to kill, to devour." Jasper looked down at me briefly before turning his attention to watching out for the vampires.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. My anxiety was through the roof and I grabbed onto my lover's hand, gripping it tightly.

He stopped looking out and turned his attention to me. His took his hand out of mine and wrapped his arms around me. I noticed he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Hell he doesn't need one.

"How do we stop James?" I asked. My voice was shaking along with my hands.

"We have to kill him." Jasper answered me.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"You and Bella don't do anything." Jasper said sternly.

"We kill him by ripping him apart and burning the pieces." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she looked around.

"Away from Forks." Edward answered.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "We can't just up and leave!"

"Lori, you and Bella can't stay here. He's going to come after you both and try to kill you. He might even end up killing Charlie or your parents, if they are home." Jasper didn't hesitate with any word he spoke.

Edward and Bella were arguing. I didn't pay any attention to them.

"Jasper, let me call my house. If they are home then I'll tell them that I'm staying at a friend's house. If they aren't home, I'll leave a message saying the same thing. Okay?"

Jasper calmed down while I spoke. He seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Okay." Jazz responded and then continued to look out for James and the others.

Jasper and I left Edward at Bella's house. They had a plan on getting Bells out of the house. We were driving to Jasper's place when I called my house.

"Hello?" My mother answered.

"Hey, Mom." I said. "I'll be staying the night at a friend's house tonight. She's going through a bad breakup and needs me."

"Okay, Honey. I'm glad you are getting out of the house. Your gift is in your room, just so you know. Have fun." My mom said and before I could say anything, she hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and stared out of the window. My mom sounded like she didn't want to talk to me.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

I swallowed my sad emotions and put on a fake smile. I knew it was useless to hide myself from Jasper, but I wanted him to not worry about me more.

"I'm fine." I lied.

Jasper sighed and I think he decided to not pursue it for now, because he was quiet the whole ride to his place.

Alice was the first one to greet me at the house. She had a bag for her and for me, because I didn't have anything besides my phone and the clothes on my body.

"You're slightly taller than me, but I have some clothes that would fit you. I already packed things for you and Jasper." Alice said as she put our bags in the vehicle we were taking to leave. "Bella has packed her things. They are about five minutes away."

I went into the garage, where everyone else was except for Jasper. He wasn't there. Where did he go?

Jasper came up from behind with a two bottles of water. They were for Bella and myself.

"In case you or Bella get thirsty." He shrugged and handed me the bottle.

That reminded me, I needed to go pee. "I need to go to the bathroom…" I murmured.

"I'm sorry, Lori." Esme said and showed up right next to me. "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

After I went pee, I came back and found Bella and Edward in the garage. Rosalie didn't look happy at all.

"Rosalie…Esme, can you put on their clothes?"

Esme gladly took my coat and Rosalie scoffed at Bella's.

"Why?" Rosalie asked with an angry look. "What are they to me? Why should I help?"

"Rosalie…" Carlisle said carefully. "Lori is with Jasper. Bella is with Edward. They are a part of this family, and we protect our family."

Edward looked over at Esme and she nodded. Picking Bella up, Esme ran to the second floor to change clothes with her.

I blushed when I noticed that I would have to change clothes with Rose.

Rose sighed out "Fine." The anger in her face didn't go away.

She reluctantly picked me up and carried me up to a bedroom. She took the end of my shirt and lifted it above my head, my arms went with the movement. I quickly got out of my pants and saw Rose was had already taken off her own clothes, they were on the floor by my feet, and she had my shirt on.

As quickly as I could, I put on Rose's clothes and then was picked up by her. She carried me, quickly, to the garage and placed me on my feet.

Jasper was by my side instantly. His arm was already around my back before I could even say anything.

"Jasper and Alice, you two go with Lori and Bella. Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and I will stay here and lead James and Victoria away." Mr. Cullen said as he walked around the garage, getting things ready.

I got into the backseat of the car. Bella was in the front and Jasper was in the back. I was glad Jasper was coming with us, but I felt bad that Bella was going to be away from Edward.

"I'm going to come back and get you." Edward promised to Bella. "Bella, you are my life now."

Bella and Edward said their byes and Alice drove off. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and got into Jasper's lap. Strangely I felt safer in his arms than a seatbelt.

He didn't argue with me. Instead, Jasper just held me while staying silent. Every now and then he would kiss my head, but that's it.

I broke the silence between us with a whisper. "I'm scared, Jasper."

"Don't be, Lori." He said as he held me closer, if possible. His lips were on my temple. This touch felt so right at the moment.

Trying to make things slightly better, I tried to joke with him. "I love you...even though you're an old man." I turned my gaze to Jasper, looking up to find his eyes were somewhat amused. It worked.

"I love you too." I couldn't take my eyes off of his lips and teeth.

His smile, smirk, grin, or whatever you want to call his happy facial expressions were beautiful and sexy at the same time. How can he do that?

I eventually fell asleep in his arms. I must have calmed down otherwise I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep at all. I think Jasper helped me calm down.

 **A/N: Finally an update! Sorry I haven't updated in three days. I've been working and when I work I don't have time or the inspiration to write. For Rose, her height will be the height she is in the movies, rather than the books. Since Lori is short, I thought 5'5" trying to fit in 5'3" person clothes rather than a 5'9" person. XD You get what I mean? I'm going to see Ant Man on Tuesday. I hope it's good. I can't wait to watch the ending credits thought. Bucky! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Vampires Can Get Gray Hair?

**Chapter 10**

I found myself being woken up by Jasper. He was softly calling my name and pressing light kisses to my face.

I blinked a bit, trying to focus on what was happening. I didn't have my glasses on. Where were they?

"Where are my glasses?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to smash them, so I took them off of you." Jasper answered as he handed me my glasses.

I smiled up at him and put them on my face. "There now I can see you."

"We are going to stay at this hotel for the night and then got to the airport and fly out of here." Alice said as she got out of the car.

Bella sluggishly got out of the car and went to the back to grab her things.

"Did Bella sleep at all?" I asked as Jasper opened the door.

I got out of the vehicle and stretched out my legs. They were so tense.

"No, she didn't. I did calm her down a bit, but she would sleep." Jasper answered me as he got out of the car. "Here, Bella…I'll take your bag."

Bella smiled a thank you to Jasper and I went to take my bag but he already had it in his grasp along with his bag too.

"How am I supposed to hold your hand if you're holding a bag?" I asked with a teasing grin.

Jasper returned my grin and shook his head. "Sorry, Ma'am…but you're going to have to deal without holding my hand for a little bit."

"That's going to feel like years." I said and walked in after Alice and Bella.

We bought a two bed hotel room. Bella wanted a bed to herself. I think she just wanted Edward. In a way, I felt bad that she had to leave Edward behind.

Jasper and I were laying on our bed together. Bella was in the shower and Alice was booking our tickets in the living room.

He held me in his arms while we were face to face with each other. One hand was wrapped around me, while the other was busy with my free hand.

I played with his smooth fingers and hand. My warm human skin grazing over his cold vampire skin. If didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Usually if I were to touch something cold my body would bow away from it. If it's him I'm touching then my body accepts it like he is what I need to survive.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

I didn't stop playing with his hand. "I was just thinking how strangely comfortable my body is with you. I mean, your cold…and usually someone would try to get away from that. Now it's like if I'm not touching you, cold or not, then my body feels too hot." I frowned as I tried y best to explain what I was feeling. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to make sense but I can't."

"Don't be sorry. Say whatever you want to me, crazy or it makes sense I want you to tell me." He said in a calming voice. "Never be afraid to tell me what you are thinking."

"What if I don't know what I'm thinking? I tend to think a lot and then when I try to think about what I'm thinking…I get lost. Wow that made no sense."

Jasper chuckled and pulled me on top of him. "You overthink too much."

I looked down at him, both legs on either side of him. "And you're old." I tried to feign innocence.

He rolled his eyes. "Old? Me? I'm only nineteen." Now it was his turn to act innocent.

"Your brain must be dissolving with your age. Add a century to that, Honey. You'll be closer if you do." I ran my finger over his bottom lip, completely forgetting about James and Victoria.

Jasper moved his mouth ad clamped his teeth down on my finger. His teeth made a slight indent in my skin, never penetrating it, before he removed his mouth.

"Sorry, the older I get the more I bite." He winked at me.

My body reacted to his words and wink. Fuck.

"No. Don't you even go there, Whitlock." I warned and poked his nose. "I'll give you the silent treatment."

Jasper's lips curled up in a side smirk. "You think that will stop me from biting you?"

"No…" I trialed off. "I don't think they would like to hear what would happen if you keep that up though. I can't promise I'll be quiet."

"I'll ask Alice to take Bella out to eat." He leaned up and grazed his lips over mine. "But if you don't want to then I will stop." Jasper's lips left mine without kissing me.

I let out a huff. What gives him the right to tease me like he's going to kiss me and not kiss me? Ass.

Bella and I were sitting in the living room with Alice. Jasper was in the kitchen getting Bella and I something to drink.

I turned my head towards the brunette vampire, when I heard her gasp. Jasper was by her side in no time, sitting beside her.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, concern was on his face.

Alice's eyes were not glowing like they usually were, like she was spacing off. She replied as she was seeing her vision.

"The tracker, he just changed course…" Her voice trailed off.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked as he handed her a notebook and paper.

Where did that come from?

"Mirrors. A room full of mirrors." The vampire woman drew a sketch of, what looked like, a dance room with mirrors.

"Edward said the visions weren't always certain." Bella added as she watched Alice draw.

"She sees the course people are on while they're on it." Jasper explained in a patient but strong voice. "If they change their minds then the vision changes."

"So, the course that the tracker's on now is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?" Bella asked as she examined the drawing.

"You've been here?" Alice asked as she focused to the real world.

"The school I went to had an arch just like that." Bella said when she pointed to the arch on the drawing.

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked.

I sat up in my seat, looking towards Bella. Something wasn't right. Why would he know Bella's old ballet studio? Why would he be there?

"Yeah." Bella answered and her phone started to buzz. She answered it. "Edward? Are you okay?"

I couldn't hear what Edward was saying on the phone, so I only heard Bella's side.

Jasper and Alice were down in the lobby checking out. Bella and I were up in our hotel room, packing. Bella's phone wen off and she answered it.

"It's my mom." She said to me and I gave her a 'good luck' look. "Hey, Mom. I'm glad you got my message. What are you doing home?"

Bella rolled her eyes and then started to continue to talk to her mom again. "Calm down, everything is fine. I'll explain everything later…" Bella trailed off. "Mom, are you alright?"

Bella froze and her eyes went wide. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Don't touch her! Don't…!" Bella stopped talking.

Oh no. James and or Victoria had Bella's mother.

"Where should I meet you? Bella asked.

What?

"Just Lori and I?" Bella asked in the phone. She ended the call and looked at me. "James has my mother. I need you to come with me. Don't think about making a decision. If you must, just think that you're going to go to Jasper on our way down there. Alice will see our decisions eventually, but we need to leave before that. He wants just you and I and if they come then he'll hurt my mom."

I placed my hands on Bella's shoulders. "Stop. You're fine. Let's go down to the lobby, okay? Do you have your bag packed?"

We finally made it to the lobby. Alice and Jasper were still waiting in line. There were a lot of people. Good. That meant they couldn't use their speed to get to us.

I sighed and then made the decision to leave with Bella. I quickly ran out of the hotel with her and got into a cab with Bella. As we were driving off, I looked out of the window and saw Jasper and Alice coming out of the hotel.

Jasper's face showed how furious he was. My heart broke. I'm doing this for Bella and her mom.

My hand went on the window, like I did when we were on separate buses.

We finally got to the ballet studio. Bella told me to wait in the room with mirrors while she followed her mom's voice.

A cold hand wrapped around my throat. I gripped onto the hand and tried to make a sound, but I couldn't.

I was turned around in the air and there he was, James. He had such an evil grin on his face. His eyes were black, meaning he was starving.

"I'm not going to have you. Not yet, Little Dove." He said and threw me across the room, making me land on a mirror. The mirror shattered and some of the shards went inside me.

"Lori?!" Bella screamed out and went to run to me.

I was on my back. I needed to get onto my side. One shard was in my back and was being pushed into me.

With all the strength I had, I rolled onto my good side. I looked at my body. I had a shard in my back and one on my hip.

I screamed out in realization that I was bleeding. I wasn't bleeding badly, but I knew if it took out the shards then I would be bleeding horribly.

I had no idea what was happening until I heard a loud roar, coming from Edward. When did he get here?

Bella was on the floor. She was in the same state I was in, bleeding.

Edward and James fought one another. Finally James had a hold of Bella's hand and bit into it.

Bella let out a scream in pain as James sank his teeth into her. Her boyfriend grabbed James off of her and threw him across the room.

Soon enough Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle showed up. I laid there on the floor, limp and exhausted from the pain. This was something I never felt before.

I looked over to where James was thrown and saw he was getting up to come after me. Jasper and Emmet were on him in no time.

Alice went by me and saw I was bleeding too. "Hey, look at me." She took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Jasper will be right with you in a moment. Bella was bitten and Edward is sucking out the venom. Don't move or you'll hurt yourself even more."

There was a blur from where Alice was and now she was gone. She was over by James, Jasper, and Emmet. I watched as Alice took off the head of James, throwing it into a fire.

When did they light a fire? I felt my eyes become heavy. Maybe just closing them would be okay? I could stay awake and have my eyes closed.

I could feel arms lift me and lips were to my forehead, cheeks, and lips. It's Jasper.

I barely opened my eyes and let out a weak smile. "Hi."

"Shh, you can sleep now. We are taking you both to the hospital. Afterwards, you and I are going to have a serious talk." His voice changed from sweet and full of love to a parent scolding their child.

"I did it for Bella and her mom." I argued out softly.

"I know. I know, but you still could have been smarter about things." Jasper's lips curved in a smile. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be the first human to give a vampire gray hair."

I let out a laugh and pain shot through me, but I ignored it for him. "Well, I'm doing my job as a girlfriend right then."

Jasper's lips were on mine within seconds. I heard Emmet say something like 'get a room' and something about 'keep it PG'. Fuck that.

I kissed back with as much effort as I could, feeling the smoothness of his wet tongue on mine. He tasted like Jasper, _my_ Jasper.

 **A/N: I have a couple of questions. Should I continue writing the other stories in the same story title and link or make it have a different title? Like…make a new post and have it as a different title but its part two. Kind of like part two and so on of a book series. Also, we all know that Lori is going to become a vampire. When? I'm not gonna tell you. ;) My question is, what should her powers be? I have some ideas. I'll post my ideas in my next chapter. I want her power to be unique. Nothing lie turning invisible and reading minds. Please help? XD**


	11. Chapter 11: First Time

**Chapter 11**

" _Lay by my side and we'll sail away_

 _Off to the shores of another day_

 _All set to go once I hear you say_

 _Goodnight my friend, until the morning_

 _Up we will float as we close our eyes_

 _Stars all around us like fireflies_

 _Just me and you drifting through the skies_

 _Goodnight my friend."_

I woke up feeling numb. I wasn't in pain, thank god. I looked over and saw Jasper was staring at me. His eyes were black, just like James' eyes. He looked like he was struggling with something, but I don't know with what.

"Hi." I said finally, my voice croaked out.

"Hi." He replied and immediately went by my side.

I thought he was going to get into bed with me, judging by how desperate he looked, but he didn't. I was confused and he simply shook his head.

"The nurse caught me in bed with you and told me that if I didn't get out and stay out of the bed then she would kick me out." Jasper explained.

"Well I'll tell her if my boyfriend wants to lay in bed with me then he will." I huffed out and scooted over for him to be in bed with me.

He was careful with my tubes and fragile body. He held my close, face to face. Why hasn't he ate yet? Surly there are animals around here.

"Why are you hungry?" I asked.

"I haven't left your room yet. The smell of this place, all the blood, makes it harder to resist human blood. I couldn't go though. It's like there was a rope wrapped around my body that was tied to you. You're more important to me that feeding, and that is something that is huge in my world. Blood is always what we want more than anything, yet I couldn't leave." Jasper's voice trailed off.

Deciding to change the subject, because I know it's hard to talk about blood when he's hungry, I brought up Bella. "Is Bella okay?"

Jasper looked down at me and nodded. "She's still human. Her leg is…well it'll be in a cast for a long time."

"What about my injuries?"

"You had to get stitches. I didn't bother asking how many, because I didn't care. They could use fifty as long as you are all sealed up."

I grinned. "I'm going to have two wicked scars."

"Yes, you are." He grinned back at me. "Now, on with your stupid decision to leave Alice and I."

"Okay, I know it was dumb. I felt like I had to though. Bella's mom needed help."

"She wasn't there. It was all fake. A lure to get you two to come alone." His brows furrowed. "Genius idea, but I'm not over the fact that you still left. Never leave without me again. Where you go, I go."

"Vice versa?" I asked and cuddled up to him.

I noticed he didn't answer me, but he changed the subject. "I want to flog the shit out of you for doing that stunt."

I froze but looked up at him. "Umm…how about you just kiss me instead?"

Jasper couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. It was infectious.

"Alice…" I trailed off, annoyed. "I can't wear this! I'll look silly."

I was at the Cullen's house. Alice bought me a prom dress. Since when was it official that I was going to prom?

"You can and you will." Alice insisted as she took out the heels to go with my dress.

"You do know that putting me in heels will be a danger to my life?" I said as I pointed to the heels.

"Oh, hush. Put the dress on and I'll do your hair and makeup." That was the end of our argument.

"Ta da." Alice said as she revealed me in front of a mirror.

I was unrecognizable, even to myself. The dress was a shirtsleeve, a royal blue color, and reached down to the floor. My heels were a silver color with straps. My hair was in a side wrap braid, slung over my left shoulder. My makeup was a dark smoky eye with natural colors. My lips were matte red. I looked…pretty?

"He's waiting for you." Alice whispered.

I nodded and took a breath of courage before walking out of the room. I went to the stairs and my family and new family turned their attention to me. I heard gasps and a whistle. That was Emmet, I'm sure of it.

My eyes landed on Jasper. He was handsome in his black suit and royal blue tie. His pin was a white rose with royal blue lining on it.

His eyes never left me as I walked down the stairs. He had a smile on his face as he waited down by the end of the stairs for me.

I took his hand when I reached the end of the stairs. He put the corsage on my wrist. It was the same color as his rose.

"Ma'am." He greeted with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile like a dork at Jasper as my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Could he be anymore gentlemen like?

"I want a picture of you two." I heard my mother say as she took out her camera.

I turned with Jasper, looking at my mom. My step dad was talking with Emmet and my little brother. He looked interested in the topic. I wondered what they are talking about.

"Alright, smile." My mother said as she held up her camera.

Jasper put his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. I smiled at first but then I felt a slight tug at my emotions. I accepted whatever Jasper was giving me and my smile grew into a joyful one.

My mother took the picture and I turned to gaze up at Jasper. He was looking down at me and was smiling. I was in awe at how this man was mine.

Another picture was taken but I didn't care much about anything else. All I thought about was Jasper at that moment and how we were so in love with each other. I wasn't afraid to love him anymore because I knew he wasn't going to leave me, ever.

The prom was amazing. We took a picture together, danced a lot even though I stepped on his foot numerous of times, and I got to see my friends.

After prom was over, Jasper and I went out alone. He was driving his own car and I had no idea where we were going.

Finally we made it to a park. It was dark and no one was around. There was a blanket on the ground and a lantern was in the middle of the blanket.

I turned to look at him and he gave me a slight shy smile. "I thought you would be hungry, so I decided on a night time picnic. I know how you feel about candles so I thought a lantern would be better."

We sat on the ground. My shoes were forgotten and so was his jacket. He no longer had a tie on. His shite shirt was still buttoned up and he was taking his vest off.

I took a grape and put it in my mouth after I spoke. "Did you have fun getting stepped on and dragged around?"

Jasper chuckled. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

"You must not have had a life, Old Man." I teased and tossed a grape at him.

It hit his forehead and dropped down to the ground. I raised my arms in the air, shouting our score.

"Did you have fun?" Jasper asked and out the grape on a napkin.

"I did. I hope I wasn't too embarrassing to dance with. I'm sorry, but the Cotton Eye Joe and the Macarena are my songs." I said as I held up my hands, expressing that they were.

"And the Cha Cha Slide." Jasper added and leaned on his arm. "You look so beautiful, Lori."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to hide my smile. "It's thanks to Alice. Without her I'd look like a mess."

"With or without makeup, you look beautiful." Jasper shrugged and played with his pants. "Lori, do you ever think about wanting to become a vampire?"

I stopped eating and thought for a moment. "A little bit, but it's not number one on my list of things to do." I took my sandwich and bit into it, swallowing before I spoke. "Have you thought about me as one?"

Jasper turned his gaze to me. "I have. Alice said that she has seen you as a vampire. I'm a little impatient about it, but I do understand I have to wait until you are ready."

"There is no doubt in my mind. I want to be one, just not yet. I want to graduate first and just experience life as a human. I don't want to be too old though, because I want to look your age." I shrugged a bit. "People say I look younger than what I am, so hopefully when I'm twenty I'll look sixteen or seventeen."

"Do you ever think about kids?" Jasper asked. "You can't have children with me and I don't want you to miss out on that if you want kids."

"If I can't have kids with you then I won't have any at all." I replied and took another bite of my food.

"What about college?"

"I'm not really into the whole college thing." I blushed a bit. "Will you eventually make love to me while I'm human?"

Jasper sighed out and looked down at the ground. "I'll need to prepare myself first before that happens." He looked up at me. "I can't lose control when I'm around you. Tasting your blood would fill my deep hunger for you, but I don't want to lose you. If I have sex with you…I'll be losing my self-control."

"You won't hurt me." I said and shook my head. "If you were going to then you would have done it already."

"You have so much trust in me." Jasper let out an unamused laugh. "I'll try my best, Lori. If I tell you to not move or whatever then do as I say."

Okay." I agreed and continued to eat my food.

I made it up to my room and found Jasper already in my bedroom. He was putting his jacket over my chair.

"Hi?" I whispered and closed the door. "I thought you were home."

"I told you, Lori. Where you go, I go." Jasper started to unbutton this vest. "I did say before that I wanted to see you out of that dress."

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "My mom is home. My step dad and brother are out." I warned.

"I'm not going to fuck you." He said and took off his vest. "I'm going to kiss you, make you beg, squirm, and cum."

My mouth opened slightly. "Um, okay…" I trailed off.

"How are your wounds?" He asked.

"I had my stitches taken out the other day." I said and turned my back to him when I found him close to me. He moved to quickly. "Unzip me?"

Jasper's fingers were on my zipper as soon as I asked him. The zipper went down smoothly and his hands trailed into the back of my dress, pushing lightly and having it fall off my shoulders.

He slowly, too slow for my liking, took off my dress. He was down on his knees, kissing my thighs.

"Move your feet, please." He ordered softly.

I moved one foot at a time, stepping out of my dress. Jasper kissed up my thigh and placed a gentle kiss on my ass. His hands roamed up my legs, to my panties and tugged them down.

My sex felt the cold bite of the air when he took my panties off.

He stood up and unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the ground. His breathing was ragged as he tried to control himself.

"You smell so good, Lori." He whispered and trailed kisses o my shoulder.

His hand found my sex and he started to torture my clitoris with his index and middle finger.

I leaned against the wall, facing it. My legs were shaking from the attention I was receiving for the first time, by another person.

"I want to sink myself into you. I want to lose myself as you cum around me, but that's for another time." His voice was low and dark.

Without warning he shoved a finger inside of me, making me gasp. He let out a few tuts before speaking to me.

"You need to be quiet. Your mom will hear." Jasper's lips never left my skin as he started to move his cold, now lukewarm, finger inside of me. "You're so wet. You're so…" He paused and I wondered if he was about to lose it. "Fuck, I need you." He said.

"What?"

There was a blur and I found myself on my bed. He was down by my legs and already kissing my sex. I had a late reaction as I was trying to process what was happening.

My back bowed as I felt his tongue invade my vagina. His torturous kissing and sucking never ceased. I felt myself climb higher and higher to my climax until it was all too much.

I exploded on his mouth, muffling my moans. I couldn't let my mother hear me.

I opened my eyes and saw he was already undressed. What? When did that happen? His speed still had me amazed at times.

"I'm sorry, I need you." Jasper growled out lowly. "Say you want it, Lori."

I nodded up at him. "I want you Jasper. Please?"

Jasper took his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before pushing it onto my opening. He stayed still when the tip went in, letting me adjust.

"Tell me…when." He choked out.

I wanted him to just take me. I didn't like that he was holding back, but I knew I would end up getting hurt. He was much stronger than I was.

"I'm ready." I whispered.

Once he was fully inside me, Jasper clung to my pillows. The full feeling I had when he was in me was amazing. I don't know what to compare it to. How can you describe this full and complete feeling?

He thrusted up in me a few times before growling. Leaning down, I saw him bite into my pillow. His thrusts became harder and faster.

My moans escaped my mouth, but I kept them quiet. It was hard to not scream out in pleasure.

"How does it feel?" I heard him ask as he tried to remain calm.

I moved my hips, trying to get more friction. "Please." I begged.

"Fuck this." He hissed out and slammed into me.

I could feel nothing but pleasure as he move inside of me. My body reacted to everything he did. His moans, groans, thrusts, and slight pauses made me go mad.

He and I found our releases and ended up spooning in my, now feather covered, bed. He was playing with my hair while kissing the back of my shoulder.

"I love you, Lori Crowe." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock." I replied.

I felt so happy with my life right now. There was no drama, no fighting, and no crazy vampires trying to kill us.

It was just Jasper and I right now. Soon I will become a vampire and spend the rest of my immortal life with my first love.

 **A/N: The song is called "Goodnight My Friend". It's from the TV show Galavant. :) Okay so just to fix up confusion. I am not quitting this story. I don't know how that started, but I'm still continuing my story. And it's rated M because of this chapter. I figured this stuff is not for the T rating. XD Just never mind about the different parts. I'll just include the other story parts in this same one. Forget I asked. :) For the powers here is what I have listed.**

 **\- Ability to touch and cause fire. (Cannot damage user only)**

 **\- Ability to speak to someone by thought. (Cannot talk back...yet.)**

 **\- Ability to take powers, by touching, temporarily and use them. (The opponent didn't lose their powers. Eventually with time she can take their powers temporarily and they can't us them.)**

 **\- Ability to make clones of one self. (Up to three.)**

 **\- Ability to teleport by using black smoke/fog when user poofs away and comes back. (Can teleport someone else but they have to be touching user.)**

 **\- Ability to control over a body (one at a time) temporarily.**

 **\- Ability to absorb energy of another person by touching them, making them weak and tired while making user stronger.**

 **\- Ability to scream loudly, causing nausea or weakness.**

 **\- Ability to grow nails long like claws (or shrink down to normal).** _ **I'm thinking about this one.**_

 **\- Ability to make air into air bullets (only up to eight bullets. Over time she will be able to do at most fourteen.)**

 **\- Ability to bend air and slice opponent(s).**

 **\- Ability to control bodily movement by using the opponent(s) blood. (Up to three opponents.)** _ **I'm also thinking about this one.**_


	12. Life as a Fool Chapter 12: Happiness

**Life as a Fool**

 **Chapter 1**

Some people you take for granted, thinking you'll always have them. You think they will always be there. I used to think he was always going to be with me. I used to believe him. How foolish was I?

Very foolish.

It was my senior year of high school. Jasper and I were together every minute possible. My mother and family had no problem with him. I think he might have been messing with their emotions.

In a way, it was kind of cool that I had parents who didn't care who I hung out with or about me at all. It meant I got to be with Jasper more. I wish that I had both my family and Jasper, but I have to take what life gives me.

Today was Bella's birthday. I bought her a friendship necklace. Lame, I know. But after all Bella and I have been through we were like sister's now. Sister's with wicked scars.

"Jasper…" I whispered as I pushed on his chest. "We need to go to school."

I was being attacked by him. He was pressing kisses over my neck and shoulders. This became a ritual everyday over summer break.

"Let's not go." He whispered back against my skin.

I grabbed his hair and tugged it lightly, but he didn't care. "Jasper, it is Bella's birthday. I need to give her the necklace."

Jasper placed one more kiss on my neck before backing away. "You're a pain, Lori." He teased.

"I'm a pain?" I pointed at myself. "You do realize that you were the one attacking me, right?"

"Who started it?" He added.

"Okay, but to be fair…" I pointed at his forearms. "You have my all-time weakness showing. How can I not get hot and bothered?"

Jasper smirked slightly and shrugged. "I could not show off my forearms." He suggested.

"Why don't you just flog me while you're at it?" I asked and sat up on my bed.

"As tempting as that sounds, you need to get to school, Ma'am." Jasper said with his southern drawl.

Fuck that voice.

We got to school and I saw Bella get out of her truck. I got out of the passenger's side of Jasper's vehicle. I ran up to Bella and tackled her from behind.

Luckily we didn't fall, but I did spook her.

"Lori!" She called out with a laugh.

"It's someone's birthday." I said and she put a hand over my mouth. Right she hates people knowing her birthday.

"I'm still mad that you asked my dad when my birthday was." She frowned and took her hand off my mouth.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't tell me." I stuck my tongue out.

"Bella!" Mike called out. "Lori!"

We looked over to our friends and I waved at them.

"Today is the big day!" Jess said with a big smile.

Bella looked over at me, glaring. I held up my hands and gave her the 'I didn't tell anyone' look.

"Uh, R and J essay due?" Jess continued.

"Oh, yeah!" Bella said like she was playing it off.

Girl, you gave me a death glare. I don't care if it's your birthday, you owe me ice cream.

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike asked in a Shakespearean voice.

Bella took out a camera. "Hey, my mom wants me to put together a scrapbook full of memories…" She trailed off, feeling awkward.

"Jasper." I called out and found he was right next to me. "Get in the picture with me." I grabbed his hand and he let out a sigh.

Jasper didn't like taking pictures and neither did I, but if I have to be in one so does he.

Once Bella took the picture, I looked over and saw Edward getting out of his SUV.

"Come. Let's fine Alice." Jasper whispered and took my hand, leading me away from everyone.

Finding Alice wasn't hard, because she was the one who found us.

"Have you asked Bella yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm not good with stuff like that, Alice." I let out a small pout.

Alice sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. Don't think your human pout is what gets me to do things for you." She pointed a finger at me.

We found Bella and Edward talking while walking down the school hallway.

Jasper's arm was around my back. He was always like this ever since we became public. I asked him why he always needs to have an arm around me. He told me that it was to show everyone else that I was his. Apparently I have some admirers. I don't know why.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice cheered out as she hugged Bella.

"Shh!" Bella said as she returned the hug.

Alice gave her a small 'sorry' look. "I got you something." Alice said as she handed her the box.

"I thought I said no gifts." Bella sighed out when she took the box.

"Look, I've already seen you open it and you'll wear it tonight."

"What?" Bella looked over at Edward and then to Alice. "Is it a party?"

"Come on, please?" Alice begged.

I saw a change in Bella's face. She went from annoyed to a small happy.

"Okay." Bella agreed with a smile on her face.

Jasper.

I looked over at him and he gave me a playful wink. I shook my head at him and leaned my head onto his chest.

"Great, see you at seven." Alice said and skipped off to her class.

Jasper and I turned around to walk to our class. This year we worked together to get our classes together. Not all of them, but most of them are.

"Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing." Bella called out.

Jasper and I turned to face her. He gave her a small smirk.

"Sorry, Bella. Happy…" Jasper's voice trailed off when Bella's face turned back into the annoyed expression. "Never mind."

"See you later, Bells!" I said and walked off with Jasper. I decided I'd give her the gift tonight at the party. I squealed lightly with excitement. My life is wonderful now.

 **A/N: I'm updating now because I might not have time during the day. I won't be home. This will be the last update until Thursday or next Monday. I'll try to cut back on the updates. :) I am still at a loss for the powers. I really don't know what to do. I really want to use the control the body with blood thing, but I don't know. Should I have Jasper attack Bella at the party, like in the books and movies? Or should I have it be someone else? I'm thinking about it still being Jasper. Lori can finally see his hungry side.**


	13. Chapter 13: New Side of Jasper

**Chapter 13**

"You know what I hate?" Jasper asked while we sat on the couch at his house.

"What?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"You never told me your birthday. I know I've missed it by now." He looked over to me and gave me a slight glare.

"Jasper, I don't want you knowing because it's not that big of a deal. I know you'll want to give me something. I know you'll think you'll have to do something too." I bit my bottom lip. "Okay, I'll tell you my birthday. It's December thirteenth."

Jasper gave me a 'I just won' smile. "That was easy."

"Well, I want to make you happy. If me telling you my birthday makes you happy then I'll tell you." I explained like it was no big deal. "I love you."

Jasper lightly touched my cheek and tilted my face up to directly stare at him. "I love you too."

He placed his lips tenderly on mine, letting me enjoy the feel of his smooth lips on mine. Even though we had been dating for some time now, I still am not used to how his kisses affect me.

"Hey, Lovebirds." I heard Emmet say when he entered the living room. "It's time for Bella to open her gifts."

Jasper and I didn't stop kissing. Instead I raised my middle finger and flipped Emmet off.

Jasper smiled in the kiss and slowly backed his face away from me. I turned my head and gave Emmet a cheeky grin.

"You wait, Munchkin." Emmet warned. He wore a face splitting grin. "When you're a vampire, I'm going to kick that little ass of yours."

"After I kick yours first." I added and he let out a roar of a laugh.

When he walked out of the room, Jasper stood up from the couch. "You should promise me that when you are a newborn…you'll need to knock him on his ass for me. Bella is going to arm wrestle him."

I let out a laugh. "I'll try my best."

Thinking about knocking Emmet on his ass was very pleasing to me. Although, I don't ever see me doing it. He's way too strong. Then again, I will be strong as a newborn.

"How come Lori gets to wear normal clothes and I have to wear a dress?" Bella complained when she saw me.

I had on a long sleeved, white sweater, forest green pants, and black boots. Alice dressed me. I don't know how this would be my normal, since my normal is jeans and a t-shirt.

"Because it is your birthday party." Alice chimed out and handed Bella a box. "This is from Emmet."

Bella lifted the box to her ear and shook it. She looked up at Emmet and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Already installed it in your truck." He brought Rose closer to him. "Finally, a decent sound system in your tru-…"

"Hey, don't hate the truck." Bella warned with a playful glare.

I walked up to Bella and handed her the box. "I know you told me no gifts, but I thought you might go easy on me since it's for both of us. Kind of."

She opened the box and examine the necklace. Her smile brightened up and she gave me a big hug.

"Thank you. It's perfect." She said and turned around for Edward to put it on her.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

"Now I have to find out when your birthday is." Bella threatened playfully.

"The only one I've told here is Jasper. So unless Alice and Edward are going to tell you, because I know Jasper will keep his mouth shut, you won't know." I gave her a wink and walked back to Jasper.

He smiled down at me and took me in his arms.

"Open Esme's and Carlisle's." Alice said, handing Bella tickets to Georgia.

"Just a little something to brighten your day." Carlisle said with a smile.

"You've been looking a little pale lately." Esme added.

Bella went to open it up but ended up cutting herself.

I felt Jasper tense and I knew something bad was going to happen.

Edward looked over at Jasper and then to me. I grabbed Jasper's head and he reluctantly looked at me. His hunger was almost too strong.

"Jasper, no." I said as I tried to calm him.

"Blood…" He hissed out and then took off after Bella.

Edward pushed Bella out of the way and shoved Jasper back. He ended up landing on the piano, breaking it.

Carlisle and Emmet were holding Jasper down. I ran over to Bella and saw she was bleeding more now. She landed on a vase that sliced her open.

"Carlisle…!" I called out.

He was by my side and took Bella's arm. "Go to him. He needs you."

I nodded and followed Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper out of the room.

Jasper felt so ashamed of himself once he calmed down. He walked around the room, letting out growls.

"Fuck." He murmured.

"Jasper…" I called out and grabbed his hand.

"I thought I could fight it." He said as he took his hand away from me.

"Jasper, please just calm down. Sit down with me." I grabbed his hand again and this time he didn't get away from me.

"You do know that could have been you, right? That night with James and you were bleeding…I wasn't in the killing a human mind. I was too into protecting you." Jasper looked down at the ground. "I hate myself for what I did, but I'd despise myself if I did that to you."

"You won't." I said and stood in front of him. "You won't do that to me." My hand trailed up his arm. "You love me too much to hurt me."

Jasper leaned down and put his head on my forehead. "The look in your eyes when you saw the hunger take over me. That is a look I will never forget. You saw the monster I am."

"You're not a monster. You're my Jasper." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're my sexy cowboy vampire."

My small joke got him to smile a little. "And you're my dorky human."

 **A/N: How do you feel about Emmet's nickname for Lori? I thought it was kind of cute. :) I have an idea for her power. What about she becomes stronger, faster, more durable and ect by the pain she receives and also by what everyone else receives? Also I was thinking she could take pain away from someone by touching them, human, animal, or vampire. What do any of you think?**


	14. Chapter 14: Love is Just a Game

**Chapter 14**

The next day Jasper didn't come to my house before school. He wasn't even at school. Maybe it was a hunting day for the Cullen's, because neither of them showed up.

I came home that day. My family wasn't home, so I was alone. I walked up to my room and saw Jasper on my bed.

His face looked like he just committed the most horrible crime of all time. I wondered what happened.

"Hey, Jazz." I said and put my bag down and walked over to him.

"Lori…" He trailed off and put me on his lap. "I…" He looked like he was going to cry, but he couldn't.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, my heart started to beat fast. Did he give into the hunger and feed off of a human?

I examined his eyes. No, they were amber. What was wrong then?

"This is hard for me to say. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Jasper's voice was in monotone, like he practiced this over and over again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. I don't-…" I interrupted him.

"What?" I stood up from his lap. Tears started to run down my cheeks as I felt my heart break. "No. You promised…you…you…" My breathing started to become ragged.

My sight started to blur as my pulse increased. My hands shook and my legs felt like they were going to give out.

Jasper got up and took me into his arms. "Lori…Lori. Shh…" He tried to coax me but I refused.

"You're leaving me, Jasper! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?!" My voice rose and I felt words come out of my mouth. The brain to mouth filter was gone. "You promised you wouldn't leave. Wherever you go, I go. That was our thing. You told me we were meant for each other."

"I lied." He hissed out.

That was the final point where I lost it. I couldn't stop hyperventilating. Spots were showing in my vision as I felt my world crashing down.

"Don't, Lori." He said and held me tightly in his arms.

My breathing wouldn't stop. I clung to Jasper like he was my reason to live, which he was. There was a tug at my feelings, but I tried to push them away. It got stronger and stronger until I couldn't push it away anymore.

I started to calm down and my body went limp in his arms. I lost the only person who has cared for me. I lost the only one I have ever loved.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over in my ear. "Lori, I'm so sorry."

"Stay…please." I begged softly once I found my voice. "You're lying to me." I looked up at him and he nodded slightly.

"Edward is breaking up with Bella. We have to leave to keep you and her safe. Around us, you and Bella are in danger." He finally admitted. "I thought if I told you I didn't love you that it would have been easier for you to let go. Seeing you like this, I couldn't lie to you anymore."

"Take me with you. Turn me into a vampire and take me with you." I shook my head. "I can't live without you."

Jasper closed his eyes, like he was holding back something. "Lori, I'll come back for you. You need to experience life as a human first. You wanted to graduate and live for a little while until you become one of us. Until then, we'll be out of your life."

"I can't live my life without you, Jasper." I clung to his arm. "You know how I feel."

"I do and because of that I feel even worse!" He gritted through his teeth. "You don't know how hard this is for me. You don't know how badly I want to change you. You don't know how badly I wish Edward would just change Bella. You don't know."

"Then change me!"

"I can't!" He placed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately.

Everything in my body light up. Finally my body was coming back to life. All too soon, he broke the kiss.

"I'll…stay in touch a little bit." He whispered softly. "Remember what I said before? I said I'm always there with you even when you don't know or think I am."

"My bed will be empty without you. I'll be lost. The void in my heart won't heal until the day you come back for me." A stray tear went down my cheek.

"Everything you said is how I feel…besides the bed. I won't need one now." Jasper tried to joke.

I took the bait, hoping I could feel that happiness again. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." He answered. "When Edward and I get home."

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered out, feeling nothing but sadness.

"I love you too." He said, kissing me on the forehead before blurring out of my sight and leaving me alone in my bedroom.

 **A/N: What about for her powers, she can control someone to tell the truth? I don't know. It seems close to what Jasper can do…I'm just going to do eeny, meeny, miny, moe. XD Also, I've just realized I'm going to hate writing this until New Moon is over. XD Can I skip this and go to the part where Jasper and Lori are back together? Please? Also, I've grown to love this pairing so much that when I reread the books and watch the movies…I don't see Lori and it makes me sad. XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Sleep

**Chapter 15**

I laid in my bed that night, unable to sleep. I picked up my phone and decided to text Jasper, just to see if he still had his phone on.

 _I can't sleep. I miss you terribly…I hope you still have your phone on._

To my surprise it went through. It didn't take too long until I received one back.

 _It'll be turned off soon. I'm not supposed to be talking to you too much, but my family knows how alone you are. You can email me, if you want._

I replied as soon as I read his text.

 _Okay…I love you._

It took a little bit before I received a text back.

 _I know you do. Go to sleep. I'll talk to you later, okay?_

I texted him back.

 _I can't…not without you._

There was no reply back, just silence. Did I go too far? How do I talk to him now?

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I sat up in my bed and turned on my lamp. I can't just let him leave. Would he still be at his house packing? I decided to message him.

 _Are you still at your house or have you left yet?_

There was a reply.

 _Alice, Emmet, and I are still at the house. The others are heading to our new home right now._

I put the phone to my chest. Would he be mad if I decided to go to his house now? I just can't let him leave. I can't.

I stood up from my bed and went to my closet. My phone started to buzz and as I put on a hoodie, I saw Jasper was calling me. Alice must have told him what I was doing. No, I'm not going to answer. All he'll do is tell me to not come.

I snuck out of the house and frowned. I don't have a license or a vehicle. Walking is my best bet. Maybe I should have thought this through.

My phone went off again and it was Jasper calling me. I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I said in the phone.

"Get back to bed, Lori." Jasper hissed out.

"Jasper, I can't let you leave. I'm going with you. I'm done being alone. I'm done not being with you. This isn't the life I want. I want a life with you." I argued in the phone. "You're not leaving without me."

"Did you even tell your family you were leaving or did you just leave?" Jasper asked.

"They don't care. They'd be happy I left." I walked more in the dark.

"You really shouldn't be alone in the dark, Lori. What if someone…or something got you?" Jasper asked and there was nothing.

"Hello?" I asked and looked at my phone. He hung up.

Suddenly, arms held onto me from behind. A hand went over my mouth and I felt how cold this body was. A vampire.

I went to make a loud noise but felt a tug at my scared emotions. Slowly I calmed down when I realized it was Jasper.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Jasper…" I whispered out and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck.

He held me closely. "You're such an idiot. A huge idiot…" Jasper smelled my hair and ran a hand over my back. "You can't come with me, Lori. You need to stay here. I'll come back when you're older and you have lived."

"I'm going with you." I said with my stubborn pout on my lips. "I'm not staying here."

"Bella will need you…" He said softly.

My hold on him lessened when I thought about it. She would need me. I couldn't just abandon my friend.

"Don't make me think about that. She'll understand." I said and ran a hand over his cheek when I looked up at him. "Don't make me feel guilty about this."

"You'll feel it anyway." His voice was soft and soothing. "I promise I'll be back in a couple of years. Don't tell Bella about that though. I'm not getting into Edward and Bella's relationship."

"Please take me with you." I begged again.

"I'm sorry I can't…"

"Can't or won't?"

Jasper put his forehead on my forehead. "God damn it, Lori. I love you so fucking much. Why can't you just…do as I say? Why must you drive me insane?"

"I'm the human who makes vampire's hair turn gray, remember?" I reminded him with a small grin.

Jasper opened his eyes and stared at me. "You need to stay here. Your family will go looking for you and they'll think we kidnapped you or something."

I shook my head. "I can't do this without you."

"It'll only be for a couple of years, Lori." Jasper paused before speaking again. "You'll be on my mind constantly."

"I'll send you pictures…if you want." I didn't look at him. "Not the naughty kind. I meant the…normal ones."

Jasper chuckled softly. "While I am away…do not flirt, kiss, or have sex with anyone. Don't date anyone else either." His smile disappeared. "You're mine."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I wouldn't even think about it anyways."

"Good…" He picked me up in his arms and started to carry me home. "I'll lay by your side tonight, but by tomorrow I will be gone. Like I said, I'm not supposed to talk to you too much. To hell with it. I'm going to talk to you as much as I can. You don't deserve this. Just please try to look after Bella."

"I will." I promised and looked up at him. "No one else…please?"

"No one el-…you think I'll be with someone else?" He asked me, pausing his footsteps. "Must I remind you that you have me? All of me? Do I need to remind you that you're the only reason I live now?" Jasper's temper started to rise. "I'm doing this because you can't be a human and live in our world. You and Bella."

"Jazz…" I said and kissed his chin. "I'm sorry. I just needed to hear the words, okay?"

Jasper seemed to calm down but he still had a slight v to his brow. "Fine."

In my bed, I barely could keep my eyes open. I didn't want to fall asleep, because I knew when I woke up he wouldn't be there. I tried so hard, I really did. My efforts failed. He was so comfortable to me.

I woke with a sudden movement. I looked to my side and found an empty spot where Jasper would be. The morning sun shined through my window. He was gone.

I ran to my computer and turned it on, going straight to my email. I had a waiting email from him.

 **From:** Jasper Whitlock

 **To:** Lori Crowe

 **Date:** September 16th, 2005 6:25am

 **Subject:** Good Morning Beautiful

You're beautiful when you sleep. Did you know you either snore or talk in your sleep? I am sorry I'm not there kissing you awake like I normally would. I'm sorry I'm not there making love to you. I'm sorry I'm not there. I hope you have a god day. I love you.

-Jasper

I emailed him back.

 **From:** Lori Crowe

 **To:** Jasper Whitlock

 **Date:** September 16, 2005 at 8:42am

 **Subject:** I'm playing Hooky Today

Talk in my sleep? What do I say? Snore? Nah. :P Don't worry, Jazz. As long as I am still talking to you…I'm not completely depressed.

I know Bella will need time to herself. I'm not going to push her talking to me if she doesn't want to. I love you too.

-Lori

P.S. I'm going to count my panties. I have a feeling you took one.

I smiled when I sent the email. Don't think I can't play this game, Whitlock. I walked out of my room and saw a note on the counter when I walked into the kitchen.

 _I tried to wake you for school, but you just wouldn't get up. Don't make a habit of this. You don't have to go to school today. By the way, Bella went missing last night. She was found, but you might want to go over to her place when you get the chance._

 _-Mom_

What the hell? Bella went missing last night?

 **A/N: I feel so sad. :( I hate that they are apart. I feel like they would continue to keep in touch though. :) That's why I am having them email one another. I narrowed the list of powers I want Lori to have. Now I need votes. Please help. XD I watched the Dracula Untold movie and saw him flying around with bats. Instead of bats I was like…wouldn't it be cool if Lori could do that but it's with black smoke/fog? That's where I got number 5 from.**

 **Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the pain of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.**

 **Ability to take powers temporarily just by touching them, causing the opponent to lose their powers temporarily.**

 **Ability to absorb energy of another person by touching them, making them weak and tired while making user stronger.**

 **Ability to control bodily movement by using the opponent(s) blood. (Up to three opponents)**

 **Ability to fly for a few seconds. When user is in the flying mode, he/she is surrounded by black thick smoke/fog. While in that flying mode, the user has the strength of 3 vampires.**


	16. Chapter 16: Werewolves

**Chapter 16**

It had been months since I've seen Jasper. With each passing month it feels like we have grown apart more. It's not because I love him less, just he replies to me so little now. Did he find another woman?

Bella seemed to be better now. Jacob Black has been hanging out with her and I see that he is in love with her, but I don't think she is ready to be in a relationship yet.

I found myself at the Cullen house. It looked the same as it was when I last came here, only no vampires greeting me and no Jasper holding my hand.

I felt my hand tingle, missing the touch of his. Why did I come here? Did I think that they would be back?

"Aw, no Bella?" I heard a familiar vice say.

I turned around and saw no one was there. I heard a pair of feet land on the ground behind me. Quickly turning around again I spotted the vampire. It was Laurent.

"No way…" I muttered out in disbelief.

"I didn't expect to find you here by yourself. Where's your boyfriend?" He asked as his eyes looked everywhere for Jasper. "The house is empty." He turned his attention to me. "I'm surprised they left you behind."

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I was alone with a vampire who feeds off of humans.

"Why are you here?" I asked cautiously.

"I came here as a favor to Victoria" He answered me.

"Victoria?"

"She asked me to see if you and Bella were still under the protection of the Cullen's." He took a step closer and I took a step back. "You see, Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward or Jasper's mate, given they killed hers. An eye for an eye."

"Jasper would come after you if you kill me." I threatened. "Edward would too if you kill Bella."

"Child…" He sighed out and then an evil smile grew on his face. "They won't. After all, how much could you mean to Jasper if he left you unprotected? He brought you into his world and left you in it. Now all of the super natural will be around you and you won't be able to fight them off. Such a pity, leaving you as a weak human."

"I'm not weak." I spat out and he put his hand under my chin but I shook him off.

"Victoria plans on killing you slowly and painfully but if I do it…it'll be painless and quick."

There was a loud growl from behind me, followed by more growls.

I quickly turned around when the vampire stopped in his footsteps, watching as these huge wolves came out of the woods.

They were all different colors. Their heads were higher up than mine, meaning they were taller than I was. One wolf stood right beside me, putting a paw out like he was shielding me from the vampire.

I noticed that Laurent had backend up quite a few feet. Finally, he took off quickly into the woods. The wolves followed him, even the one that was guarding me.

I took out my phone and called Jasper as I ran to my four-wheeler. Charlie bought it for me because he got tired of me walking around everywhere.

Jasper answered on the first ring. "Lori, are you okay?" He sounded a bit panicked. Alice must have saw me with Laurent.

"Laurent! He…I…wolves! There are fucking wolves here and they were huge!" I started up my four-wheeler and drove off. "What the hell? I thought there were only vampires. Were those werewolves?!"

"Lori, calm down. Yes there are more than vampires out there. Did he hurt you?" I heard Esme in the background saying something.

"I'm fine. They protected me. I'm on my way to Bella's right now. She's in danger as well as I am. Victoria sent him here to see if we were still under your family's protection. Since we aren't, she's going to come here and kill Bella and I."

"Okay, just…be careful. I'll tell my family what's going on." He said in the phone but didn't hang up. "I love you."

I gripped the handle of the wheel. "Please come back…" I whispered in the phone but then lost signal. The hills were no help when it came to a phone signal. I'll call him later.

I finally got to Bella's. I saw Jake was outside the house. He looked pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella is in there with a blood sucker!" He growled out.

"Blood sucker…?" I asked with a questioning look. "A vampire?"

"One of the Cullen's are here. She's talking to Bella now." He growled out again.

I quickly ran into the house and saw Bella with Alice.

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief. I

I ran over to her quickly and hugged her like my life depended on it. She returned the hug and I could tell she was smiling.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Bella asked. "Is everything okay?"

I let go of Alice so she could speak. "I saw you jump to you death and I saw Laurent coming after Lori. I needed to make sure you were alright, Bella. I knew Lori was okay because…" I shook my head. I didn't want Bella to know I kept in touch with the Cullen's. "Because I saw she made it out safely." She looked at Bella. "I have never known anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy."

"Is…Edward…how is he?" Bella asked, shifting her weight on her feet.

"He only calls once in a few months." Alice answered. "He wants to be alone." Alice took a whiff. "What is that wet dog smell?"

"It's Jacob. He's a werewolf." Bella answered and took off her jacket.

"What?" I asked. "Were…wolf…? Black is a werewolf?"

"Yeah." She answered me.

"I couldn't stand out there anymore." Jake said as he came inside, not bothering to knock.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here?" Bella asked.

"I guess, I don't care."

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her or Lori." Alice said and wrapped her arm around mine, like she was proving a point.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen." Jake spat out. "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker. The one who is trying to kill Bella and Lori."

"Victoria." I answered. "Laurent was sent here to see if I was easy to get to. That's when wolves came out and protected me."

Bella and Jake went into the kitchen to talk. He looked like he was upset.

"Thank you for not telling Bella." I said to Alice.

"No worries. How have you been?" She asked and turned her head to me.

I looked at her giving her a small shrug. "I've been better."

"You look awful." Alice said when she finally noticed my appearance. "Have you been eating? Sleeping? Leaving the house?"

"I only leave the house when it involves school. I don't have any hunger and I can't sleep. When I sleep I see Jasper…then when I wake I cry because he's not here. I'm sick of crying." I looked down at the floor. "Has he found someone else?"

"Jasper barely leaves the house. He barely feeds and talks. When he talks it's about you." Alice answered my unspoken questions about Jasper. "He has pictures of you two together and he constantly looks at them. He hasn't been replying to you because he thinks it's easier for him to fade out of your life so you'll move on."

"Like I'd ever move on from him." I glared at the floor, like it was my enemy. "So that's where all the pictures I had of us wen to." I looked up at Alice and she was spacing off. "Alice?"

She blinked back into reality. "What did you do, Dog?" She yelled out and went to the kitchen. Whoa. "Whatever you did, Dog…Edward thinks Bella is dead. He's going to kill himself."

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Bella shouted and smacked his chest.

"He didn't ask for you."

"I don't care!"

"Bella he's going to the Volturi." Alice added.

"No, no!" Bella paced back and forth.

"We need to go save him." I said and grabbed Alice's hand.

Alice nodded and the four of us walled to Alice's car. I ignored Jake's whining and pleading, calling Jasper back.

"Hello?" Jasper asked.

"Edward is going to kill himself." I said in the phone. I told him everything that happened and he sighed in the phone.

"I told Rose to wait." He hissed out. "I know Edward wouldn't listen to us. He needs to see Bella himself."

"We're on our way right now." I said in the phone.

"I'll see you soon. Have a safe flight. I'll get my family gathered and we'll fly out there too."

"Okay, I love you." I said in the phone. I could tell he was smiling. "And will you feed already? I heard you don't feed enough and since you'll be around humans…"

"Okay, Mom." He teased in the phone. "I love you too. Be safe." He hung up and I put my phone down.

I frowned when I noticed what outfit I was wearing. I had on a dark gray short sleeved shirt and black jeans. My hair was in a messy bun and I'm sure the bags under my eyes were very attractive. I look so healthy right now. I rolled my eyes. He'll just have to deal with how sexy I look.

 **A/N: I've decided to…well…skip this. XD I have better plans for future chapters. I've gotten a lot of PMs and reviews to skip it. XD Maybe when Jasper and Lori are back together he can ask her what's been happening and those can be chapters. :) Also, this is the last update until Monday or Tuesday. I don't know my next work schedule yet, which to me is bullshit…Working at a gas station sucks ass. :/ Anyway, I know what to use for her power. :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Never Again

**Chapter 17**

"Why is everyone in red?" I asked Alice while we were driving around in a yellow sports car.

"San Marcos Day festival. They're commemorating the expulsion of the vampires from the city." Alice answered simply. "It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

"We have five minutes." Bella said as she put her hands on her forehead, unable to look away from the time.

"You know, Bella? Breathe." Alice said with slight annoyance.

We had to stop, due to the cops blocking the road for the festival. Bella quickly got out and looked at Alice.

"Alice?" She called out in a panic.

"Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, he'll read my thoughts and think I'm lying and rush into it." Alice said as she leaned over to speak to Bella.

"Where do I go?" Bella asked with even more panic in her voice.

"He'll be under the clock tower." Alice answered. "Go!"

Alice and I had to drive back since we couldn't continue further.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Alice when I got into the front seat.

"Someone is dying to see you." Alice said with a small smirk.

I bit my lip in anticipation. "Jasper?" I asked, knowing the answer already. "Where are they all at?"

"My family is all at a hotel. They are in the lobby, waiting." Alice answered and put her hand on my hand. "Jasper is indecisive on whether or not to just run out and find you himself. He keeps changing his mind. It's rather amusing."

I rolled my eyes. "He's in that big of a rush to see me?"

"Aren't you?" Alice asked when she turned down the street.

I spotted a hotel in the distance and felt butterflies in my stomach. "I'm going to cry, yell at him, kiss him, yell at him more, and kiss him again." I said, making Alice laugh.

"You're not completely wrong there." She said. "Warning, I hope you don't mind bear hugs. Emmett is going to hug the life out of you. Believe it or not, he's missed you too. We all have."

I looked over at Alice and smiled warmly at her. "Alice, you are like a big sister to me. I love you all."

We finally got there and I got out of the car. I felt my messy bun was starting to lose its hold in my hair, but I didn't care. I ran for the doors and went inside.

There he was. He was looking towards me, arms to his side, mouth opened slightly, and his eyes were looking at me. It reminded me of how he looked when he first saw me in school.

I took a step forward and then another. My steps increased length and speed until I was in his arms. He held me so tightly that I could feel my muscles ache. I didn't care.

His cheek was on my head. I could hear him breathing, taking in my scent like I was a flower. He let off on the hug slightly, just enough for me to not hurt anymore.

"Jasper…" I whispered softly.

"Don't speak yet. Let me hold you for now." He replied back.

I listened to him. I also wanted him to hold me in silence forever.

"Jazz, you can't keep her all day." Emmett said with a dorky grin on his face.

I tightened my hold on Jasper. "I prefer to breathe. I know your intentions, Dimples."

Emmett let out a roar of laughter. "Dimples? You haven't changed at all."

Jasper slowly let me go and I went up to Emmett and gave him a hug. He picked me up in the bear hug and swished my legs from side to side.

Once he put me down it was Esme's turn. She gave me the most precious motherly hug I have ever received. It was full of love and care.

Once I hugged everyone, Jasper was by y side again. It was like he never left that side. I leaned into his side, curving my body to his stone body.

"Bella and Edward are on their way." Alice said once she came back to reality. I didn't know she was having a vision. I was into the moment with Jasper.

I was angry with Jasper before I got here. I was going o tell him to never do this again. I was going to love him and yell at him at the same time, but all that anger vanished the moment I saw him.

"They had to talk to the Volturi. Bella has to be turned into one of us…" Alice looked over at me. "He told Edward to give a message to Lori. She must be a vampire too. Edward convinced Aro that I have seen Bella and Lori as vampires. He saw into Edward's mind and that made him see my vision, since Edward can see what I see."

I looked up at Jasper. "Edward is going to fight Bella about her being one. He's going to put it off as long as possible. I know it."

Jasper seemed to melt into my words. Did I say something romantic or was it just hearing my voice that made him this way?

On the plane ride home, Jasper held me on his lap. He kept whispering in my ear, repeating most of it. He would say, "I love you, Lori", "My Lori", or "I'm so sorry, Lori". I kept dozing off every now and then, but when I would wake up he would be there.

"Don't ever leave me again." I whispered when we were landing.

"Never again. I'm always going to be by your side. I don't care if they move again. I'm not leaving without you. It's that or I'm staying with you." Jasper placed a kiss on my forehead, like he was sealing a promise with it. "Never again."

 **A/N: Yay, they are back together. :) Yes I know Alice went with Edward and Bella, but in my story…she didn't. Shush. :P I'm updating now because I'm feeling nice. XD I'll be posting more Monday and/or Tuesday.**


	18. Chapter 18: Not While I'm Around

**Chapter 18**

Later that night Bella came over to the Cullen's house. She wanted all of us to vote on whether or not she should be a vampire or human.

I was over at the house because I told my parents that I was still helping a friend with a breakup. It's a little bit of a lie. They didn't really ask any questions though. I'm kind of glad my mom didn't care too much about me. I could be with Jasper more.

Jasper stood the farthest away from Bella. He hasn't fed as much as the others have and she was very tempting. He had no complete reason to not drink from her. He was trying his best and would always look down at me when the temptation was too much.

"You all know what I want." Ella said as she looked down at her hands, fiddling with them. "And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of for…" She looked over at me and I gave her an encouraging smile. "…it to be fair is to just vote." She looked at Alice. "Alice?"

"I already consider you as my sister." Alice said as she walked up to Bella, taking her hands in hers. "Yes." She walked away so Jasper could vote next.

"I vote yes. It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." Jasper voted.

Is it weird how I found that adorable? I've been hanging with vampires too much.

"Lori?" She asked. "I would like your vote too."

I bit my bottom lip. "Personally, Bella. I say yes. But…just wait?" I suggested. "It's what I'm going to do. I'm giving myself until I graduated high school and get married…" I turned to Jasper and he gave me a shy smile. I turned back to Bella. "I want to live my human life until I'm twenty or twenty one. I'm sure if we tell the Volturi that there is a set date then they should be fine with it." I swallowed before I began speaking again. "I do hope that everyone wants me to be one as well. Honestly, you're all more of a family to me than my own. Carlisle and Esme, you two are the parents I never had." Tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes. "Emmet, you're the older brother who I want to punch in the face out of love."

"That's my sis!" Emmet roared out with a fist in the air. "I'm looking forward to races and fights with you."

I wiped away a stray tear. "Rose, I know we don't get along…but I do love you like my sister. I hope you could forgive whatever I did to make you dislike me."

"It's nothing you did." Rose said and sighed. "I'll explain it to you later. I don't hate you or dislike you."

"Alice, I've already told you what I think of you…but I feel like I need to add more. Without you I wouldn't be as confident as I am now. You've helped me with a lot of problems, even past ones that should have been buried long ago."

Alice gave me a smile that made me think she was going to cry. "Thank you."

"And Edward." I said and he looked up at me. "I know you can read what I have to say, but I'm going to say it anyways. You're an amazing brother to me and I couldn't love you any more than what I do. You take care of my best friend and I. You've protected me a lot and I can't thank you enough for that. I owe you a lot." I felt more tears come to my eyes. "I'm sorry. Ignore my rambling. I just want everyone to know how much I appreciate them."

Esme walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Lori. Don't be afraid to be open with us. I'd love to have you as a daughter." She turned to Bella. "I vote yes."

"I'm really sorry, both of you, for the way I acted." Rose began to speak. "And I'm really grateful that you saved my brother and that you," She turned to me, "make my other brother happy. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there has been someone to vote no for me. So, no." Rosalie looked down at the ground, feeling sorry.

"I vote hell yeah!" Emmet said loudly and picked Bella up.

Yeah, Bella. Now it's your turn to feel the wrath of Emmet's bear hugs.

Everyone looked over to Carlisle, who still has to vote.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked.

"You've chosen not to live without her. It leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle said as he looked up at Edward with a sad look.

Edward walked off to be by himself. Bella was talking with Emmet, Jasper and Alice. I knew he wanted to be alone, but I couldn't help but feel like I needed to talk to him.

"Edward? Can I have a moment with you?" I asked when I walked outside.

He was leaning against the railing on the balcony. "What is it?" He asked, slightly turning his head towards me.

"I know you must hate me for saying yes." I began to say, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't hate you. Your vote was the only one, besides Rose's vote, that made sense to me. I like that idea on Bella waiting. I want her to…" He turned to face me while he spoke, trying to find a suitable word. "Experience human life." His hands waved in front of him.

"You do understand why she wants this, right?" I mentioned. "Why live a human life with a vampire when you could live as a vampire and live together forever? Carlisle is right. You won't want to live when Bella is gone. I don't want to lose a brother, Edward."

Edward gave me a caring and thoughtful smile. "I appreciate that you care so much about me, Lori. I'm happy you have accepted us as a family. However, I'm against you becoming one too. You and Bella deserve a better life. A life where you can keep your soul."

"Is that what it's about?" He nodded. "I'd rather lose my soul and be with Jasper forever. A reality without him is one I do not want or cannot see." I turned my head to gaze into the house, seeing Jasper smiling at something Emmet said. "Even now as I am speaking to you, he's not right by my side, I feel lost without him." My gaze was brought back to Edward. "It's lame, I know."

Edward walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel about him. I hear it in your thoughts all the time. Truth be told, it's not lame at all. I find it appealing and…nice." He frowned at the word. "That's not really the word I want to use, but it'll do. I've known Jasper for almost sixty years. I have never seen him as happy as he is now." I felt myself walking with Edward to a nearby bench, sitting down on it.

"Does he think about me?" I asked shyly.

"Besides blood, you're all he ever thinks about. Did you know that he wishes he could have kids with you? He knows you enjoy children and wants to see you with his children." Edward smirked slightly. "Of course, it's impossible."

"I'd adopt a child if I want a kid. I don't want him to feel like I need one."

Edward examined my face for a bit before looking up past me. I turned to see what he was staring at and it was Jasper. He was watching me intently.

Turning back to Edward, I spoke softly. "What is he thinking right now?"

Edward looked down at me, his teeth were showing in his smile "You'll know soon enough."

The next morning I woke up with a gasp. My body felt cold and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Lori?" Jasper called out to me, slowly taking me into his arms. "What's wrong?"

I melted into his touch, slowly feeling calmer than I was a second ago. I gripped tighter to him, feeling a small warm feeling where we were touching.

Jasper ran his hand over my free arm. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I woke up feeling frightened and alone, but you were here."

"I just came back from your house. I grabbed a few outfits for you. I didn't know if you'd want to have some clothes here, instead of wearing Alice's clothing." I felt him relax a bit. "I guess your body thought I was leaving you again."

"I guess." I mumbled and looked up at him. "After we graduate, I want to celebrate. Do you think Alice would throw a graduation party?"

"Think?" Jasper let out a small laugh. "I know she will."

I looked around the room for a clock, but there wasn't one. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning." He answered. "By the way, your mom called. She left you a voicemail."

I sighed and sat up in our bed. I patted the blanket, feeling the soft fabric under my skin. I smiled when I remembered watching Jasper and Emmett put together the bedframe. It had been years since they needed a bed and watching them build it was kind of funny.

Emmet threw the instructions away, saying that vampires don't need instructions. Needless to say, I had to dig it out of the trash pile and help them.

I got up from our bed and walked over to the table where my phone was on. I put the phone to my ear and listened to my mom's voicemail.

"Hey Lori, it's your mom. I know you're probably still sleeping, but I have news about your dad." I felt my heart pound in my chest when I heard her mention my dad. "He's out on parole and wants to see you as soon as possible. I have his number. I'll text you his number so you can call him if you want. I don't care. I need to remind you that he is to not come in one hundred feet from me. Take care."

I turned my body so I was looking at Jasper. "My dad is out." I said in a monotone.

"I heard…" He furrowed his brows. "Do you want him in your life?"

I slowly shook my head. "I wouldn't mind talking to him, but I don't want to see him."

"Then you won't see him." Jasper stood up from our bed and walked over to me. "He'll never lay a hand on you. Not while I'm around."

His hands slowly cupped my hands. Jasper brought them up to his lips, kissing them.

"I don't want him knowing about you or any of my new family." I muttered. "He'll be pissed and tell me to let you go." I swallowed hard. "I'm scared of him, Jasper…" Could my voice be anymore quiet?

"Like I said…" He took my chin in his hand, tilting my face up to look up at him. "Not while I'm around."

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! :P It's the end of New Moon! :D I hope this chapter kind of took away from the book/movie a little bit more than my other chapters. I wanted there to be a moment with Edward and the rest of the family. :)**


	19. Death without Fear Chapter 19: The Talk

**Death without Fear**

 **Chapter 19**

 **A/N: For some reason I can't see anyone's reviews, unless I look at the email I get. But if I look on here it doesn't show. So, I'll reply in my A/N down below. :D**

Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd sacrifice yourself just so they could live, even if that meant they would live a second longer than you? I made that choice. Never would I have ever believed in the phrase "your life flashes before your eyes before you die", but now I do. Now as I lay on the snow covered ground, bleeding and broken, all I could think about was my life. No, it's not the life I had when I was little and growing up. It was my life with Jasper Whitlock.

My eyesight went blurry as I felt my body giving in to the darkness. My heart was beating hard, trying to keep me alive.

In the distance I heard his voice calling for me, telling me to hold on. My eyes are so heavy though. Why not just let them relax? Slowly, my mind started to drift off to this year of school and how Jasper and I became closer than what we were, if that were even possible.

"You should just share a tray with me, instead of wasting food. I doubt it that anyone would even care." I mentioned to Jasper as we waited in line at the cafeteria.

Jasper's hand, already in the familiar spot on my back, rubbed me tenderly as he spoke. "You're right."

"Say that again?" I put my free hand to my ear, leaning closer to him. "I'm what?"

A chuckle escaped his throat and then he repeated himself. "You are right."

I let out a playful gasp. "Me? Holy shit!"

Jasper's smile was infectious and I leaned up and kissed his chin. We moved down the line and I grabbed an apple, some mac and cheese, a small slice of red velvet cake, and a bottle of water.

We walked to our table, where our friends were at. Jasper had the urge to drink from them, but he has more control now. It must be all the kissing we do. I just tell myself that, of course.

"Epic? It'll change lives!" Jessica said with a huge grin.

I sat down next to her and Jasper was next to Alice. He may have control over his urges, but he didn't like Jessica. He never told me the full reason why, but he did say it dealt with me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My valedictorian speech." Jess answered, taking a bite out of her food.

Alice bounced in her seat, like she was unable to keep in her excitement anymore. "I've decided to throw a party."

Jasper grinned at her and then looked at Edward, giving him a sarcastic smile. "After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?"

I spit up my water a bit, wiping at my mouth. Everyone was looking at me. Edward had a coy smile on his face. Oh, piss off. Great his smile grew more.

"A party? At your place?"

"I've never seen your house." Angela spoke out with an amazed tone.

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric started to scratch at the back of his head before pointing to Bella and I. "Besides four eyes and Swan."

I rolled my eyes. Really? Four eyes? I thought I looked good in my glasses.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward spoke.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Alice replied back.

"That's what you said last time." Bella added.

I leaned closer to Jasper, knowing he must have felt bad. My hand cupped his and I gave it a squeeze.

He looked down at me with his golden eyes. My trick must have worked, because now he's smiling and it's a genuine smile.

"Alice?" I heard Angela call out.

I turned my attention to Alice and she was spacing off, seeing into the future. Deciding to be a distraction, I spoke to Ang.

"Sorry, Alice didn't get much sleep last night. I may have kept her up late. I introduced her to that one show you told me about. We can't stop watching it." I spoke very animated, like my lie was the truth.

"It is good! I told you it would be."

Alice snapped out of her daze and started to add her opinion into the conversation. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space off like that. I'll make sure to catch up on my sleep."

I patted her shoulder. "Knowing you, we'll get home and you'll practically beg me to watch it with you."

After my distraction worked, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Alice spacing off.

I walked out of school with Bella. Edward and Jasper were not waiting in the hall for us like usual. I wondered what happened.

"There they are." Bella pointed over towards Jazz, Alice, and Edward.

We walked over to our new family. I snaked my arm around Jasper's and looked up at him. He looked uneasy. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

Edward and Alice were better at playing things off than Jasper was. Well to me anyways. Ever since Jasper lied to me about not loving me, he can't lie about anything to me anymore. It's like that one lie broke him from lying to me.

On the way home, I could tell Jasper was trying to hide something still. Why can't he just tell me?

"Jasper…" I began to say.

"Please, can I speak with you later? I'm trying hard to not lose my temper…" His voice was cold.

Did I do something?

I leaned over and put my hand on his leg. He slowly started to physically relax, like I was cooling off his temper.

"Can you stay the night at my place, or do you have to hunt tonight?" I asked.

"I can stay the night. I won't be hunting until the day after tomorrow." He answered me.

When we got to my house, my step dad was looking out the window. His arms were crossed and he looked unhappy.

"What?" I asked, more to myself.

I got out of the car, Jasper came with me too. He didn't trust my step dad. He never gave Jasper a reason to distrust him, it was just a gut feeling.

I walked in and my mom was waiting for me. My little brother, Brandon, ran up the stairs like a little kid with a secret.

"Honey, we need to have a talk." She looked over at Jasper. "You need to be in this discussion too."

"Ma'am." Jasper said with a nod.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My mom was on a chair and my step dad was pacing the floor.

"Did I do something?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, well it's something we have been fearing for some time now. We need to make sure you're being safe." My mom answered.

Safe? What the hell does she mean?

My mom noticed my confused look and let out a sigh, like she was holding her breath. "Darling, I want to know if you two have been having safe sex."

My mouth dropped. No, please don't. At least have this discussion when he wasn't here.

I turned my attention to Jasper. He looked composed and very adult like. Was he not embarrassed by this? I'm dying!

"Mom…" I sighed out.

"Don't get irritated with your mother, Lori." My step dad pointed a finger at me. "We are only looking out for your future."

"I've decided to put you on the shot." My mother said.

"Mom…" I repeated. I didn't want to get the shot or take anything. I's not like him and I can have kids anyways.

"May I say something, Mrs. Taylor?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Dean, my step father, replied.

"Your daughter and I are not doing anything like that. We aren't having sex." His smooth southern drawl came out of his mouth.

He's lying to them. We've had sex before. We've only done it a couple of times now and it's been awhile, but we've had sex. Did he know I didn't want a shot?

"Oh." My mom said with a surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry, I thought you two were."

"No, Mom." My brow furrowed. "I'm being careful and smart with my decisions. I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet." I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

My mother let out another sigh of relief. "Okay, that's all Darling."

I said my "goodbye" to Jasper and watched out the window for him. His car drove by smoothly. Until I couldn't see him anymore, I turned away from the window.

"Mom, do you like Jasper?" I asked, curious to know.

"I do. He seems to respect you and love you dearly." She smiled at me. "I know that was awkward. I'm sorry. I just thought you two were serious, so I wanted to make sure you were being safe."

"I know, Mom. Don't worry." I waved off the conversation. "I'm going to go to my room. I have to study for finals."

 **A/N: I'm updating now so I can answer questions. I am doing the whole series. As for Jasper and Lori having a baby? You'll just have to find out about that. ;) Bella is still going to have Nessie. I've made the choice on Lori's powers when she becomes a vampire. I hope no one will be disappointed on what it is. I took everyone's vote, review or PM, and tallied the votes up. :) I have over 10k views. I am like…blown away. I'm grateful for every review, PM, favorite, follow, and view. Honestly, I don't know what to even say besides thank you. I don't think I am that great of a writer. To me I feel like I'm average. I have a lot of doubts in my writing, but I must be doing something right! Unless my mom is paying all of you to read my story and "like" it. Just kidding! XD I have been thinking about continuing this beyond the Twilight series. If you'd like that, please PM me or leave a review telling me if you would want it or not. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Mine

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N: Warning…there's a reason why this story is rated M.**

Jasper trailed a finger down my arm as we laid in bed together. I was still embarrassed about my mother and step dad talking about being safe and stuff. Then I remembered about how Jasper acted on the way home. He was distant and angry.

"Jasper?" I called out, nuzzling my face on his bare chest. When we sleep together, we sleep in barely any clothes.

"Yes?"

"What was wrong with you on the way to my house?" I asked and looked up at him.

It was dark in my room. All I could see was the moon light reflecting off of him and other various things in my room.

"If I tell you, you need to keep it from Bella. Okay?" He said sternly. I nodded in response. "Victoria is coming this weekend. She's going to come to Forks to try to kill Bella. Victoria knows you stay with me at my house a lot. How she knows that? I don't know." He frowned at the thought of not knowing how she had information about me. "This weekend I want you to stay at my house. Tell your mom you're going on a shopping trip with Alice. Don't say you're going to Seattle. There's a bunch of murders happening there."

"Yeah, I heard from Bella. Her dad is pretty worried about that." I traced circles on his chest. "She said that Edward said it's a newborn or newborns there that are killing people."

"Yes. All the signs are there." Jasper had a smug look on his face. "I know a lot about newborns."

"When are you going to tell me about your past?" I asked, really wanting to know.

Jasper leaned up a bit to kiss my nose. "Soon, okay? I'm not ready to dive into that right now."

"Where are you going to go this weekend?" I asked.

"I'm going with Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Carlisle to find Victoria." His head laid back on his pillow. "You'll be staying with Esme." His voice made it sound like an order.

To be cute, I sat up so I was sitting on my knees. I put my hand to my forehead and gave him a salute. "Sir, yes Sir." I couldn't hold in my grin. "I'm sorry. I had to, Jasper."

Jasper sat up slowly, letting the blanket fall from his chest. He had a dark look in his eye.

"That's Major Whitlock, Ma'am." He leaned over and I thought he was going to kiss me. Nope.

Jasper rolled me over so I was beneath him. His breath was gliding along my neck while his groin was pressed against mine.

"Jasper." I gasped at the contact.

"You think you can keep quiet tonight, Ma'am?" He asked and nipped at my skin on my neck.

"With the way you're doing things…no." I admitted shyly. "You'll need to gag me." I was joking of course.

"I could kiss you." I suggested and thrusted up on me again, making me moan quietly. "I want to mark you so badly. I want people to see that I own you. I want people to know that they can't have you." His voice was starting to have a slight growl to it.

"Jazz, please." I begged. My sex was starting to get uncomfortable on my panties.

"I think I'm going to have you wait." He grinned. "You're not allowed to cum until I say. Got it?"

"But Jas-…"

"Got it?" He growled out.

I nodded and pressed up into him, trying to get some friction.

"You need to say 'yes sir' when you answer me." He demanded. "Or 'yes major'."

"Yes, Major." I moaned out when I felt him starting to grind against me.

His breath shuddered and in a blur he was out of my sight. Soon enough I felt his tongue penetrating my sex. His teeth grazed over my clit. Moving his tongue in and out at an inhumanly fast pace, I felt my climax coming.

Right before it came out, he stopped. I let out a whine and felt the pressure go away. He did this over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I was a begging mess and he loved it.

Jasper had two sides in bed. There was the making love and cuddly one. The other side is more animalistic and kinky as hell. After he acts this way, he goes back to the cuddly Jasper. I don't mind it, because I get to see him be himself.

"Stay with me." He warned and blew lightly on my throbbing sex. Just that alone drove me insane.

"Please…" I breathed out, clutching to my bed sheets.

"Present yourself to me." He ordered and got off me swiftly.

He taught me what he likes in this mood he was in. He likes to see me wanting and needy.

I moved so I was on all fours. Slowly I put my face down so it was laying on my bed while my ass was in the air. My legs shook from anticipation as I felt my vagina quivered at the sight of him looking at me with his hungry eyes.

"Say it." He commanded in his lust filled voice.

"Please put it in me, Sir." I breathed out.

"Put what in you?"

"Your cock, Sir." He wants me to say it. Blood rose to my cheeks when I started to speak again. "Please put your cock inside my vagina."

"Why should I do that?" I felt his hand glide over my ass, soothing my nervousness.

"Because I want to cum, Sir." I paused for a moment. "I want you inside me. I've missed you in me." I was starting to get antsy. "Please, Sir."

Without warning he went inside of me. He didn't give me any tie to adjust, which I didn't want to anyways. I wanted him to fuck me how he wanted it. I wanted to pleasure him right then. I wanted him to use my body how he wanted to. It gave me pleasure to hear his groans and to know that I'm the one doing this to him. It's a win win.

He took my hair in his hands, bringing me up so he could speak in my ear. His voice was so sexy. It was dark, low, and husky. His drawl gave it even more of a sex appeal. This man knew how to drive me wild.

"You're mine." He growled out. "Say it. Tell me you're mine."

His thrusts started to slow down, just enough so I could concentrate on my voice. Even with the help, my voice was breathy and lustful.

"I'm yours. All of me." It was all I could get out before he started to thrust in me with everything he could give me, without breaking me. What I would do to be a vampire right now. He wouldn't have to hold back at all. He could take me how he pleased without thinking he was going to break me.

"Mine." Jasper said. He repeated it until I started to agree with him.

"Yours."

As soon as I said the words, he thrusted up into me and I explodes around him. The pressure built so fast and exploded just as quickly as it came. He felt amazing inside of me as his cock quivered, letting out his seed into me.

He let go of me, slowly easing out of me. My sex was tender and throbbing. Once he was out, I felt empty inside. I wanted him back in me to fill that emptiness, but I didn't know if he would find that weird.

I was exhausted from our fun time. He lifted me up from my bed and laid me down correctly. He kissed my temple and I felt a breeze of air hit me.

I turned my head tiredly and saw he was gone.

"Hm?" I questioned and soon he was back.

He had a dampened towel and I was confused as to what he was going to do. I watched as he bent so he could see my sex. I felt the roughness of the rag on my sex. I was still sensitive, so it made it more known.

"What are you doing?" I asked and sat up.

"I'm cleaning you up. I didn't want you to get your bedding even messier." He raised a brow and looked down.

I looked down as well and saw that I was leaking his sperm. I immediately put my head back on my pillow and hid my face. It was so embarrassing.

A low chuckle escaped his throat and I felt a tug at my embarrassment. Without hesitation, I accepted the tug. Relaxing, I moved my hands away from my face and saw that he was done cleaning me.

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about this." He mentioned as he took his spot beside me.

"You were cleaning me." I said with a small pout on my face.

"I was." He nodded. "I enjoy taking care of you. I enjoy cooking for you, reading to you, kissing you, making love, fucking you, talking to you, and even cleaning you. This isn't the first time I've cleaned you." He reminded. "We've showered many times. I know your body well. Did you know you have a cute mole on your right butt cheek?"

I let out a groan. "Oh, hush."

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in Jasper's arms. I was exhausted and very happy.


	21. Chapter 21: Jasper's a Pretty Princess

**Chapter 21**

I waited at the house with Esme. I sat on the floor in front of the couch, watching TV, while she brushed and braided my hair. I loved having my hair played with.

"Jasper and everyone will be fine, right?" I asked, breaking the silence when a commercial came on.

"Of course." Esme said sweetly. "Jasper wouldn't let anyone get hurt." She leaned down and hugged me from behind. "He's doing this mainly for you, Lori. I've never seen him so involved with anything before. You've changed him. Not in a bad way, but you've let him relax and not taking everything so seriously. You've helped him overcome demons of his. You even helped him accept a certain part of him that was lost a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned my head to look at her.

"When Jasper was made, he was brought into a vampire army. He'll explain all that to you." Her smooth face frowned a bit. "Long story short, he has another side to him. A side that is more aggressive, serious, and possessive. If he loves something and that something is in danger, that side takes over and destroys anything in the way."

"Why did that side to come when he left me?" I asked, remembering when he had to leave because of Edward and Bella.

"He knew he was coming back. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't tell you this." Esme turned my head so she could do my hair more. "He didn't leave for a long time. He kept coming back for you three times a week or so. Once he saw you were doing better, the number of times he would see you decreased. He wanted you safe. He knew you wanted to wait on being a vampire, so he also thought that keeping you out of this life style would help." She paused for a moment. "However, when he heard you were attacked by Laurent…he went mad. He called the other side of him The Major. It took all of our strength to hold him back from coming to get you. We kept telling him Alice is almost there. She was already coming here because of Bella."

I shivered at the thought of Jasper being angry. "I've seen that hunger side of him. Was that him?"

"No, that was just his vampire hunger. Trust me, you'll know when you've met him." Esme tapped my head. "Okay, all done." Her voice chimed out.

"May I go see?" I asked and got up to go to the bathroom.

My eyes widened when I looked at my hair. I looked like a princess.

My hair was in a French side braid. It was half up and half down. She let my hair frame my face so it wasn't all pulled back. I loved it.

"Esme, it's beautiful!" I said excitedly.

I ran out of the bathroom and walked swiftly towards her. Wrapping my arms around her, I gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you. I've had years of practice." She said as she held me back with the same enthusiasm. Esme pulled away and looked towards the door. "They are back." She said.

I walked with her to the door and saw the family come in. Emmett was damp and muddy. Jasper had dirt on his clothes. The others were fine.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to not laugh at Emmet's clothes clinging to him. It was amusing to me.

"We found her." Rose said as she took her shoes off at the door.

"Unfortunately, she went on the other side of the line. Emmet jumped after her, but was knocked back by a wolf." Carlisle said with slight annoyance.

"I don't understand. If they are trying to get her too, why can't you all work together to get her?" I frowned. "And then once she was caught then just come back over here."

"They don't see it that way." Jasper said as he took off his jacket.

Esme held out her arms for their jackets. I could tell she wanted to clean their clothes before it gets over the house. It was adorable how motherly she was.

"Well, that's dumb." I replied back, putting my hands on my hips. "If they are so into protecting humans, why can't they just see that you all are trying to get her as well?"

"I almost had he too." Emmet growled out.

I looked over at Jasper who was already looking at me. His eyes were on my hair.

I fluffed my hair a bit. "Like it? Esme did it for me."

Alice spoke before Jasper could get a word out. "See, why can't you let me do your hair and makeup before school? You'd look amazing every day. Oh, and your clothes!"

"How about this…" I said as I held out my hand. "You can pick out my wedding dress, do my makeup, and do my hair."

She took my hand and shook it. "Deal."

I went over to Jasper when Alice let go of my hand. He put his arm around me as a habit while he spoke with Carlisle about how things went down tonight.

Would everything be alright? They didn't really go over the line. It was more they were on the line.

I woke up the next day feeling fine. Jasper was in the bathroom starting up a bath for me. I sat up and then felt a rush of fluids down there.

What? Oh, no!

I moved the blanket and saw I bled on the bed. Alice was in my room in no time.

"Here, I bought some for you a few days ago." She said as she held up a box of tampons and pads.

I smacked myself in the forehead. "What do I do?" I asked, embarrassed. "Wait, this isn't bad right? I mean…the blood isn't really blood blood right?"

"If you're wondering if any of us are going to drink from you now, no. That stuff doesn't affect us." Alice answered truthfully.

I sighed out and got up from the bed.

"IS everything okay? I smell so-…" Jasper came in the bedroom and his eyebrows rose. Could this be any more embarrassing?

"You, out." Alice said as she waved him off. "You're embarrassing her."

I took the box of tampons and walked swiftly to the bathroom, not wanting to look at Jasper anymore. Why was I so embarrassed? He's been around me when I've been on my period. Maybe it was the fact that it looked like I murdered someone on our bed.

Once I cleaned up I noticed I forgot panties and clothes. I already had my tampon in me, so I knew I wasn't going to leave a trail behind me.

I walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body. Jasper's bedroom was right next to the bathroom, thank god.

I went into the room and saw our bed sheets were changed. I saw Jasper putting my clothes, from my bag, into the dresser and closet we shared.

"Hey, Jazz?" I spoke quietly.

He turned and bit back a smile. "You know, you could have called for me." He said when he took in my appearance.

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out and closed the door. "I'm sorry that this happened…"

"Don't be. It's not like you can control that kind of thing anyway." He shrugged and got out some clothes for me.

I put my hand on my belly. "I don't think school is an option today."

"You've never told me why your cycle is so…" He waved his hand like he was searching for a word.

"Weird? Yeah, the doctor told me it's because I started puberty very early. So now I get it every three months. So in total, I have my period four times a year at least."

"That's so strange." He said as he thought for a moment.

"Are we really talking about this?" I asked and sat the towel on the floor, walking over to my clothes. "I'm not a jeans person right now. I need sweats and a big shirt…and chocolate."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "You really need to get it through your head that this doesn't bother me. Body hair, periods, human stuff…none of that bothers me. It's your body doing what human bodies do."

"Wait until I smell flowers. You'll get to see me with a stuffy nose and leaky eyeballs."

"Leaky eyeballs?" Jasper chuckled out.

"My eyes like to tear up when I have allergies. I'm not crying, so I say they leak."

His hand trailed over where my cramps were. "If you want…I can run to town and get you medicine for your cramps. Plus, we don't have chocolate here."

I turned my head. "Ice cream? Chocolate milk? Chocolate bars? No, wait! I want milk chocolate kisses."

Jasper's smile widened every time I said another item. "I take that as a yes." He eyed the box of pads that was on the nightstand. The tampons were in the bathroom in a cupboard. "Do you need more supplies?"

"Nah, this all should last me this round. Next round I'll need more." I laughed out and turned so I was facing him. "You're really going to go into town for me?"

"Yeah?" He said with a questioning look. "You're hurting and craving chocolate. I don't mind doing this for you."

I bounced on my feet, excited that I have a wonderful man who would do this for me. "Okay."

When Jasper left, I went to our closet. I saw a dark gray t-shirt of his. If I put it on, it would be the length of a short dress. I turned and saw my boy shorts. I loved to wear boy shorts for underwear. They were way more comfortable.

As soon as I put my underwear on, my belly started to hurt again. I crawled onto our bed, curling up in a ball. That lost feeling slowly started to come back. I clung to the pillow he used and held it to my body.

This is stupid. Why can't I be normal and miss him like a normal person? This lost and uneasy feeling I get when he's gone drives me insane.

I closed my eyes and started to day dream about him. Then I started to remember memories of us. That always soothed me in times like this.

"I give up." Alice said irritated as she knocked over her king.

She and Edward were playing chess. They had been sitting like statues for close to twenty minutes until Alice was fed up with it.

Jasper chuckled and ran his hand over my arm. I was sitting on the couch, leaning into his body.

"You and I should play." I said to Jasper. "I don't wanna brag but…I'm pretty good at losing." I said as I flipped my bangs nonchalantly. "Don't hold back."

Jasper licked his lips before smiling. "Okay, I'll play."

We sat opposite from one another. I knew how to play, but that didn't mean I was good. I think I was below average when it came to playing.

As we played, I think he was going easy on me. I took a few of his pawns before he took any of mine. Before I knew it I was caught up in his web. I looked at the pieces over and over again. I put my finger on a piece, almost moving it but then I remembered it was helping me from losing my queen.

I gave him a pout. "You know, you could not do the whole battle tactic thing."

Jasper gave me a toothy grin. "Sorry, Ma'am. You did tell me to not hold back."

I waved him off. "You're ruining my concentration."

I noticed that the whole family was watching me now. I picked up a piece and moved it over.

"Bad move." He said and knocked over a piece. "Checkmate."

I let out a huff. "Checkers is more of my game than chess anyway."

I felt cool hands on my cheek. My eyes slowly opened and I found Jasper on his knees, eye level with me on the bed.

"Hi." I whispered out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized and then held up a bag of chocolate kisses. "The ice cream and milk are in the fridge and freezer."

I shot up quickly and held out my hand for the bag. He opened it for me and I dug in the moment I could.

"So, you can't eat human food?" I asked when I took in a kiss.

"I can eat it, but I can't digest it. I would have to cough it up eventually. Until then, I'll have a slight uneasy feeling in my stomach. Kind of like a stomach ache." He explained.

I thought for a moment. "You have long hair."

He nodded. "I do. Did you just now notice?"

"No, but…can I braid it?"

Jasper let out a laugh and held up a hand. "Why do you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I'm just in the mood to play with hair and you're my closest victim."

Jasper shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can braid my hair."

After I was done, he walked to the mirror and couldn't believe he did this.

"Now it's your turn to look like a pretty princess." I said.

"I'm so glad my brother's aren't here. They would have such a laugh at this."

"I could think about this moment and Edward would see it."

"Well, I'd rather have him see it than Emmet. He wouldn't let it go, ever."

I leaned up and kissed his chin. "Thank you for the fun day, Jasper." I said softly.

"You're welcome, Ma'am." He grinned and captured my lips to his.

Melting in the kiss, I fought the urge to have him take me. I didn't want to make another mess like this morning.

 **A/N: Yay for long chapters! I hope you don't mind me going away from the story a bit. :P I just thought I'd add a cute day with Jasper and Lori. XD**


	22. Chapter 22: Jasper's Past

**Chapter 22**

Jasper brought me home late that night. My parents were already in bed. It's so weird how they don't seem to care that I'm with Jasper all the time. I guess they know that I'm not a bad kid.

When we got into the house, Jasper put a hand on my belly. He was looking around the house and smelling the air. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone's been here." He muttered.

"Someone…as in?" I questioned as I looked around.

"A vampire. I don't recognize this scent."

So then it's not Victoria at least. "Do you want me to stay the night at your place again?" I asked and touched his hand.

He turned to gaze at me and furrowed his brows. "It would make me feel better, yes."

"Let me leave a note for my mom and get my laptop. I have a paper to write and it's due soon." I poked his belly. "You're not helping me keep up with school."

I walked up the stairs and Jasper was right behind me. I could tell he was smelling the air for the vampire, like he was putting it in his scents to recognize later.

I went into my room, but was swept back behind Jasper. He let out a low growl and looked around my room.

"Whoever this vampire was…he was in your room the most." He sniffed around the room and went over to my hamper. "He was over here." He picked up some clothes from the hamper. "He must have smelled your clothes." Jasper eyed my room again. "Everything seems to be in place though."

I walked into my room more and went to my laptop. "Jazz, he or she is gone now. They are probably lost."

"I don't smell confusion or loss. I smell determination and a bit of anger." He looked over at me. "From now on, I want you over at my house. We'll still come here, but I want you at my place when I go hunting." He's using his command tone as he walked over to me.

Was this Major or was this just Jasper being bossy? "Okay, Jazz." I said and packed my laptop in its bag. "Should I pack more clothes? I only have two outfits there." I mentioned.

"Yeah." He eyed my dirty clothes pile. "I don't like that you have your clothes out like that." He picked my hamper up with one hand. "I'll have these washed and you can use them instead of packing."

His tone of voice made it clear that he wasn't going to take any no's, ifs, ands, or buts. I grabbed my charger for my laptop and put it in the bag.

Sighing, I looked around my room for anything I would need later. I had the essentials at the other house. I had a toothbrush, shampoo, brush, makeup (thanks to Alice) and other things. I basically moved in.

Esme cooked amazing food for me. She was always worried it would taste bad, since she isn't able to taste it without getting sick. I kept reminding her that she couldn't make any bad dish. Every food she made was so good.

I watched Jasper reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. "Yeah?" I watched his face turn into different moods but ended on anger. "Okay, you still at Bella's? Good. I am with Lori. Okay." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "I'll be right back." He said and swiftly left my room, taking my laptop with him.

He came back in two seconds and picked me up. He held my head to his chest, so I wouldn't get whiplash, and carried me to his vehicle. Setting me inside the car, he got on the other side and quickly drove off.

"Jazz, I didn't get a chance to leave a note." I reminded him.

"Just text your mom." He said and sped towards Bella's house.

"What is going on?" I sighed out and frowned when I read his face.

His eyes were dark now, like he hasn't fed in a week. A moment ago they were just a faded gold color. What was wrong?

"There was a vampire in Bella's room. I think it's the same one, but I don't know. I'm meeting up with Edward and Emmet. Edward is taking you to my place and Emmett and I are going to follow the trail." He spoke so quickly that I only understood enough to know what was happening.

"Why is this happening?" I sighed out again. "You're coming back tonight, right?"

"If I lose the trail, yes. If not, Emmett and I are following the trail until we find whoever it is." He answered me. "Please stop asking questions. I need to concentrate on not killing us."

"You're angry…" I muttered. Leaning over, I placed a hand on his lap and rubbed his leg. "Relax, Jasper. I'm here and safe. Don't overthink things, please?"

"You know that when it involves you I think of every possibility." He countered back. His tone was less cold, but still bitter. "I want to keep you safe. I'll do everything in my power to do so."

"You do amazing at it, Jasper. I couldn't ask for better protection." I leaned over more and put my head on his shoulder. "Just keep in mind that I like you in one piece and alive. Okay?"

I felt his shoulders relax and his voice became softer. "Okay."

I was waiting at the house with Carlisle, Rose, Esme, Edward, Alice, and Bella. Jasper and Emmett were out following the scent of whoever it was that came to my house and Bella's house.

They finally came back and Jasper went immediately to my side. He was tense again, like how he was when he was driving to Bella's house.

"Anyone we know?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Emmet answered.

"Whoever it was wasn't the same vampire that went in Lori's room." Jasper added and had a tighter grip on my waist. "They were both males. His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house. We went to Lori's house and the trail ended the same way. Whoever they were…they knew one another."

I looked up at Jasper. I hated it when his eyes were black. That meant he was suffering from anger and hunger.

"Someone's orchestrating this."

"Victoria?"

"I would have seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi."

I frowned at the name. No, it can't be them. It doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't it be Victoria? She's been hanging around here for so long and now she's gone. After she left another vampire or two come to our bedrooms?

I remember that Jasper mentioned the vampire in my room was smelling my clothes. He was wanting my scent.

"Esme, where are my clothes I bought over?" I asked.

"They aren't clean yet." She frowned. "Sorry, I'll do them now if you want."

"No, no. I just wanted to see something." I smiled at her.

"They're in the laundry room."

I walked towards the room and saw my hamper. I rummaged through it and noticed that I was missing some clothes. I know they were in the hamper when I left, because I made a note to myself that I was going to wash them as soon as possible.

I felt jasper behind me. I turned and saw he was looking at me with a confused expression.

"I had a light blue shirt, a black hoodie, and my favorite pair of socks in the hamper along with the other clothes you see in it." I pointed at the hamper. "Those things are missing. I'm sure I didn't misplace them." My voice trailed off when I saw rage show on his face. "Okay, maybe my mom decided to clean some of my clothes."

Getting up, I walked over to Jasper and put my arms around his neck. His arms were around mine, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Jasper, I know you're angry. Come on." I planted soft kisses on his neck and chin. "Smile for me?" I planted more kisses on him.

"Esme mentioned to me that she told you about the other side." His voice was low. "The Major or just Major is what we call him."

I poked his nose. "Look at me."

I saw him hesitate before looking down at me. "Aren't you afraid that part will hurt you? Do I need to explain that nothing you do will make him or I hurt you?"

"Okay, first off…you're going to tell me how that happened. I want to know your past, Jasper." I held up two fingers. "Second off, no. I'm not afraid of him or you. I'm sure I've met him already. The other night in bed, I'm sure that wasn't Jasper. Well it was but wasn't?" I frowned. "I'm not good at the whole two…personality understanding thing. I do know I love everything about you." I ran a hand over his cheek. "Everything."

"It's weird." Jasper said finally. "When he's about to come out or he is out, all you have to do is touch me or say something and he goes away. I don't understand it. You…relax him and I."

"Can I ask you a question about him?" I asked sweetly.

"What?"

"Is he the gut feeling you mentioned about my step dad?" I asked.

Jasper paused for a moment before replying. "Yeah. When it comes to people he doesn't trust…then I know to not trust them."

"Does he trust me?"

"If he didn't, I wouldn't be with you." He made a face. "Actually, I might be with you. He does have a slight problem with you though."

I blinked a bit, not understanding. "What did I do?"

"He doesn't like how unlucky you are with vampires and wants you to stop being so…clumsy."

I let out a giggle and got on my tip toes. "I have a question for Major. Now, I do love the making love moments…but I'd love to get more into the kinky sex. Do I…do an okay job at following orders?" I felt the blush hit my cheeks.

"You do, Ma'am." He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Come. Bella wants to know about my past too. Two birds' one stone, ya know?"

Jasper and I were on the couch. He had his arm around my back and he was looking at Bella.

"How do you know so much about newborns?" Bella asked.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper began to say. I felt my hand cutch to his shirt, knowing it wasn't going to be a happy story. Jasper moved a bit so he could show off his bite marks on his arms to Bella.

She leaned closer and gasped when she saw them. "Those bites are like mine." She said and showed off her bite mark.

I wanted to kiss every single mark on Jasper, wishing they would heal from my kiss. I wanted to heal Jasper, so he wasn't so hurt and dark. I love him dearly, but I want him to be happy.

"Battle scars." He corrected with a small smirk. Jasper moved back so he was holding me again. "All the training in the Confederate Army gave me was useless against newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

"It still amazes me that you're from around the Civil War time." I spoke softly. "I forget about it, but when I remember…I'm still amazed."

Jasper smiled warmly at me. "You would forget that."

"I don't mean to." I pouted.

"So, you were in the Civil War?" Bella questioned.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry all without having seen any real battle." His face fell when he started to remember. "Until I met a certain immortal…Maria." I saw his eyes fade into his memory, remembering his past. "I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a colony of women and children when I saw them." Them? "I immediately offered them my aid."

"She was creating an army?" Bella asked.

"They were very common in the south." Jasper continued. "Constant brutal battles for territory. Maria won 'em all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command, since she never let them live beyond the first year. It was my job to dispose of them."

"Jasper…" I whispered quietly.

"I could feel everything they felt." I wished I wouldn't have asked about his past.

"So, were you two together?" Bella asked.

"I thought what Mari I had was love, but I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way, until I found Alice." He looked over to his sister and smiled at her. "She seen me coming of course. I was puzzled at first. This strange little woman hugged me and introduced herself like she already knew me. I felt…hope."

"I mentioned that there will be a woman born in the nineteen eighty's that will be worth all the pain and waiting he would have to do." Alice added and took a spot next to Bella.

I realized she was talking about me. "You've know all this time about me?" I asked.

"I did. He kept asking questions about what you would look like, your personality, and how much you would love him. I told him everything I knew about you. On the year you were born…he was so happy. Of course, he couldn't just go to where you were. He wanted to, but that would have been slightly weird and creepy."

"I don't think I would have minded being held by my future boyfriend." I laughed out.

They laughed as well, but Jasper continued the conversation. "It took all that I had to wait until the day I met you. Knowing you were alive and close made it so hard to control myself."

"I'm surprised you didn't lose control." I said. "Did you ever see me at all?"

"No. The day I met you at school was the first time I laid eyes on you. I couldn't stop looking at you. I couldn't stop being drawn to you. I do admit…I did follow you a lot."

"And still do." I coughed out and gave him an innocent face.

Jasper smiled at me. "And still do."

 **A/N: This will be the last update until either Thursday or Sunday. I hope I'm doing well with The Major part of him. :P Please let me know if I am or not! Also, I have a question.** **Should Lori go best friend mode when she sees Jake kissing Bella and punch him in the face and spraining her hand (instead of Bella doing it)? Imagine Jasper though! He'd kill the poor man. Hmm…maybe I won't do it.**


	23. Chapter 23: Lori's Competitive Side

**Chapter 23**

 **A/N: I didn't go to work today. Last night I had a horrible allergic reaction. I broke out into hives, body was red as hell, face, ears, and hands were swollen, my tongue was swollen to the point where it was hard to breath (but I still could just barely), and my eyes were red like I was crying for hours. It was scary. Today, I'm home because of that. I told my boss that I think I'd rather stay home in case I have another reaction. I have no idea what happened. I didn't try anything new. Like for real. I took a drink from the same brand of chocolate milk I have been drinking since I could drink on my own. The date is good still. I took pain meds that I have taken plenty of times before. I guess the only new thing was shaving my legs, but it's the same brand and razor that I have been using. It was out of the package new, but still the same. The shaving cream I've used plenty of times. So…yeah. Long story short I almost died. XD**

Bella came over to the house to hang out with me while we waited for Jacob to get don doing whatever werewolves do on their time. She and I were going over to La Push to be babysat by the wolves while the Cullen's fed.

She and I were playing a soothing game together. We made a rule that we could only knife and not shoot. Just for fun.

We customized out characters and she picked camo pants and a bright yellow shirt for her character.

"Why did you do that? Do you want to be seen or not?" I asked, pointing to the character.

"I hit randomize." She argued back, a smile never leaving her face.

"The only thing your character can blend in is a field of daises." I laughed out.

I turned the corner, in the game, and was scared by Bella's character. I started to shoot. It was an instinct thing. I stopped shooting when I realized what I was doing. I didn't kill her though.

She paused the game and looked at me. "You're breaking the rules!" Bella accused.

The Cullen's were having fun watching us play. Jasper was behind me, rubbing my back. I loved hearing him chuckle or laugh.

"Hey, hey!" I began to say. "Did you die? No? Then shut up." I laughed out.

Bella shoved me playfully and unpaused the game. She was above me, in the game. I was looking up at her while she was looking down.

"Come down here, Bella." I called out.

"No, I don't want to die like a little bitch."

"Fine, then I'll come to you." I said and started to run my character up to where she was.

She panicked and jumped off where she was, dying of fall damage. I burst out laughing and held my belly while Bella was just sitting there in shock.

"Oh, look at that. You are a little bitch." I said to Bella.

When she respawned, she ran into a room and started to wait there. I ran past the room she was in, without knowing, and she made a yelp sound. That caused me to turn around and I saw her in the room.

"Hey, Bella." I said as I crept my character forward.

"Damn it, Lori!" She said as she went to knife me, but missed. She was horrible at this game. "Stop fucking me."

"Hey, now. I thought we agreed to be discreet about that." I replied.

Since the game was almost over, we agreed on shooting until it was over. During the last round, I shot at her and she was dodging it. I saw how low her health was and I got really excited.

"Look at that. You have a cunt hair of health and I'm going to pluck it!" I bounced on the floor.

Bella died in the game and started rolling on the floor, laughing and crying. "Please stop. It hurts!" She cried out. "My belly and face, I can't!"

Jasper put his face in the crook of my neck, muffling his laughs. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were hiding their faces, laughing, or chuckling. Even Esme was finding this amusing.

"Sorry, when it comes to games I get competitive and I don't have the brain to mouth filter anymore." I admitted shyly.

In the end I won the game. It was fifteen to two. She killed me twice out of luck.

It was time to go and I sighed. Jasper came with Edward to drop Bella and I off with Jake. We met at the line and I leaned over to Jasper when Bella and Edward got out of the car.

"I have my phone, Jasper." I said softly. "Be safe for me."

Jasper kissing my forehead and hugged me to him as much as he could. "I don't like this. I hate the idea of leaving you with these…mutts." He growled out. "But, I understand."

"You all need to eat and stay strong. You can't watch us while hunting." I kissed his chin. "Nothing bad will happen to me." I promised and ran a hand over his smooth cheek. "I love you."

Jasper's eyes looked like they went darker, if possible. "Again…" He whispered.

I smiled and ghost my lips over his. "I love you, my sexy cowboy vampire." I whispered.

His lips turned into a smirk and he pressed hard against my mouth. I let out a small gasp, tangling my hands in his hair. Oh, no. I know what he was doing.

I broke away slowly, feeling breathless. "Bad…vampire." I scolded breathlessly.

Jasper looked unaffected by what happened. He simply smirked at me and got out of the vehicle.

Before I could open my door, he was already there. He opened it for me and took my hand to guide me out of the car.

"Behave yourself." He said softly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time, Jasper. Feed as much as you want. You deserve it." I tapped his belly. "Don't get fat though. I have a small fancy that involves your abs."

Jasper gave me a pretend offended look, which was adorable on his face.

Giving him a playful wink, I walked past Edward and Bella making out. I flicked Jake's arm and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Jake." I greeted.

"Hey, Lolo." He greeted back and gave me a bear hug.

His bear hug wasn't as hurtful as Emmett's hugs. Thank god. I don't need two people giving me death hugs.

 **A/N: This is just another fun chapter. I thought I'd bring out Lori's competitive side when it involves games she enjoys. :) I've noticed I have weird title names. Sorry about that. XD Know what would be cool? Getting fan art. XD**


	24. Chapter 24: Werewolf Party

**Chapter 24**

Later that night, Bella, Jake and I went to a "party". It was just the pack sitting around the campfire, listening to Billy tell the story of how they became to be werewolves.

"The Quileute have been a small tribe from the beginning. We've always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shape shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe." The fire had his tanned skin glow as he told the story. "One day our warriors came across a creature that looked like man but was hard like stone and cold as ice."

Hard like stone and cold as ice? A vampire.

"Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear of the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife would see that we would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one. Courage." He looked over to Bella and I. "Third wife distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the Tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared but one remains. The cold ones." He looked around to the young faces. "Our magic awakens when they are near and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready." Billy looked at Bella and I again. "All of us."

I rubbed at my arm. "The Cullen's are different than those campfires. They care for human life. Some had no choice on becoming one." I said softly. "I'm not trying to make you all friends, just understand that they mean no harm to anyone."

Edward and Jasper hate the idea of us being here with the wolves, but they know that we are safer here than alone. They know that they need to all be strong just in case.

"We know that." Billy said with a small smile. "Carlisle is a good man. I trust that he will keep the treaty going."

I took out my phone and texted Jasper. Is it sad to say I missed him?

 _Lori [9:13pm]: Hey, Jazz. I miss you. :( I'm having fun learning about their past though. I like learning about history. Would you mind if I asked questions tonight? They're nothing over the top, just…silly questions. Love you!_

 _Jasper [9:13pm]: I miss you as well. I'm glad you're having fun. It's killing me not being with you, but you're right about being strong. You can ask me any question you want, over the top or not. I can't wait to be home. We are almost done. It'll be fifteen minutes before we head back. And if it's not too much of a hassle, I'd like my girlfriend back by 10pm…tonight. I love you too._

His message made me laugh. I looked over at Bella and nudged her arm.

"Hey, Bella. Jasper said that in fifteen minutes they'll be heading back home. If it's alright with you…can we meet Edward soon? I'd like to try to be home by ten." I smiled when I saw her smirk.

"You mean Jasper wants you home by ten?"

I gave her a shrug. "Maybe."

"Don't worry, Edward is like that too. I'll text Edward to meet us at the usual place." Bella said as she pulled out her phone.

I tapped my cell on my leg. The pack were in their own discussion.

I leaned over and started to whisper to Bella so no one would hear. "Bella…I'm worried that when I'm a vampire…" I sighed. "Do you think Jasper will still love me? I won't be warm anymore. I won't smell good anymore. I'll be like a cold steak…"

Bella put her hand on my back when she sent the text. "Don't be like that. Jasper loves you. It's weird to know that you don't know what he does when you aren't looking or paying attention."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always touching you and when he's not…he's watching you. Unless if he's hunting." Bella explained. "But the way he holds you makes me feel like he's your shield or armor. He's very protective over you and to tell you the truth…" She looked around and saw no one was paying attention to us. "He asked me if you would ever consider eloping. He really wants to marry you, Lori. It was weird when he came to me for that, but I found it cute that he asked me and not Alice or Edward."

"I don't get it, Bella. Look at him and then look at me. It has to be my blood he loves…not me."

Bella sighed. "You honestly should talk to him about this. I know what I see and hear. He's crazy for you."

"I'm just scared I'll say the wrong thing and he'll just leave me…again. Like, oh I can do much better than her." I felt my heart sink. "Which he can."

"No he can't. I look up to you, Lori. You're the sweetest…generous…best friend ever. You're like a sister to me. Jasper would never think anything bad about you. I bet you could…get sick and look so miserable from it and he'd still find the beauty that you are." Bella hugged me with one arm. "Just talk to him, Lori."

Her words gave me hope and courage. Yes, I need to talk to him about this. I sent a text to Jasper.

 _Lori [9:23pm]: Actually I need to discuss issues I have with…well…not you, but me. I'm embarrassed to say this, but I have doubts in you wanting me after I become a vampire. Can we discuss this too?_

I felt my heart racing.

 _Jasper [9:28pm]: We're on our way, Lori. Edward and I will pick you two up. Yes, I'd love to discuss this with you. I've been waiting for you to talk to me about this. Edward mentioned something about you being insecure, but didn't tell me what. I didn't want to mention it, because you need to tell me this yourself. If something, whatever it is, is troubling you…tell me. Please._

 _Jasper [9:29pm]: Also…I'd like to get that dog smell off you as soon as we get the chance, if you don't mind. ;)_

Did Jasper just winky face at me? Oh my god. That's adorable.

 _Lori [9:30pm]: Since when did Jasper Whitlock ever start doing winky faces in texts? (Don't stop. It's cute.) A bath or shower does sound nice…only if I can have one with you. :) I'm sorry that I'm insecure. It's nothing you do…remember…I'm broken. :/_

 _Jasper [9:32pm]: Lori Crowe…do I need to send Major out on you? He doesn't like when you doubt yourself. I'm glad you are telling me these things. I need to know. I can't read your mind, even though I'd love to know what's going on in that beautiful mind. (Don't worry. I will winky face you all you want, Ma'am.)_

His message made me smile. Jake, Bella and I said our see you laters and byes to the pack. I sent Jasper a reply while I was being driven to the spot where we meet.

 _Lori [9:36pm]: I do miss being naughty. ;) I'd love to read your mind too, Jasper. That way I know that this all isn't fake…it's real. You don't know what it's like dating someone who can't be real. You don't know what it's like dating someone who can vanish in a blink of an eye. (I'd love for you to do more than just winky face me.)_

 _Jasper [9:37pm]: Edward just informed me that we are gross._

 _Jasper [9:38pm]: Lori, you do know that I'm terrified to let you out of my sight right? You could die in a heartbeat and I'd lose you forever. So yes, I know what it's like. When I was away…I mean fully away from you…I may have…killed a human. I didn't drink from him, but he pissed me off. I'll tell you more in person. Carlisle and the other's understand that I lost it. Well…Major…lost it. (Tell me more?)_

Jasper killed someone? No, don't go there. I'm sure there's a good reason.

 _Lori [9:40pm]: We are a couple of minutes away from the spot. If you don't mind…I'd like to hug my boyfriend. :) Tell me all that you want, Jasper. I love hearing you speak. (Why not show you?)_

 _Jasper [9:40pm]: We are here and alright. A hug? Do I have to? ;) (Oh, Darlin'…don't wake the monster yet.)_

 _Jasper [9:40pm]: I was just informed again that we need to get a house, because Edward doesn't want to hear this. It's amusing to me. Oh and he just now punched me._

 _Lori [9:41pm]: I'll kiss your boo boo! :D Yes, hug me or else! Grr! (I love waking the monster.)_

I felt the car brake and I looked up. There was the silver SUV that Edward drove. I felt my chest and throat swell with joy. Jasper!

I darted out of the vehicle, thanking Jake as I did.

Jasper got out of the SUV and pretended like he didn't want to give me a hug.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him. My Jasper is back. My Jasper is with me!

"I love it when you're this happy." He whispered as he held me. His face buried in the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. "It makes me happy."

"I'm too happy to respond with sensible words." I responded and kissed his cheek.

He took me to the backseat and put me in. Jasper took the spot next to me, but allowed me to basically sit on his lap. He knew I preferred this over a seatbelt and I think he did too. I knew if something went wrong, he'd save me in a blink of an eye.

"When we get home, can we take a bath together and talk?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Yes. Whatever you want."

Jasper leaned his head on mine, putting my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled like the forest and of him. It surprised me that he didn't have any hint of blood smell on him.

"Also, I was told you came back for me three or four times a week. I don't remember ever seeing you." I moved my head so I could see his reaction.

It was dark, but the street lights made it possible to see his face.

"There were a few times when you did catch me, but I played it off as a dream." Jasper leaned close and kissed my forehead. "You only spotted me at night when you would randomly wake up. It was adorable how half-awake you were and you would cuddle up to me. You would speak to me and sometimes you didn't make any sense, but to you it made sense. This one discussion you had with me was about kitties and how cute they are. You said that when their pupils, and I quote, "grow big" it gets you all happy inside."

I felt the cold air escape his mouth when he chuckled against my forehead. I pulled my head back and shook my head.

"I don't remember that. I do remember…some stuff…" I murmured quietly.

I heard a heavy sigh from Edward and it made me laugh. He knew what I was remembering. I looked over in the front seat and found Bella passed out.

I turned my attention back to Jasper when he began speaking. "You can tell me what you remember when we're alone. I think Edward had enough for one day."

"To save me from going mad, thank you." Edward said with a teasing tone.

"You're so old fashioned, Edward." I mentioned and poked his arm in a teasing way.

"Well, I hate to be an old fart…but I did come from a different time. Not to mention, your boyfriend is much older than I am." Edward added as he turned down the road to Bella's house.

"Only by fifty seven years." Jasper replied.

"That is so…I don't want to say weird, but it's cool how much of an age difference there is between you two." I ran a hand over Jasper's chin absentmindedly.

Jasper moved his face so he could place a kiss on the hand I was using to touch his face.

Jasper and I dropped Edward and Bella off at Bella's house. I sat in the passenger seat while Jasper drove. I bit my lip when I had a sudden thought about experiencing car sex or giving road head. I shouldn't do that, because he needs to concentrate on driving.

We got home and he parked inside the garage. I got out of the SUV and made my way to the door with Jasper behind me.

I was greeted by Alice, who hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"I hate it when you and Bella are with the wolves. I can't see anything and it worries me." She said as she suffocated me with her hug.

"Alice, can you please let Lori breathe? Oxygen is a necessity for humans." Jasper said with humor in his tone.

"Oops!" She said as she let go of me.

I took in a breath of air. "Apparently you didn't have a vision of me dying when you hugged me like that." I gasped out.

"Don't be a baby." Alice waved her hand. "So, don't hate me but I may have bought you an early graduation gift."

The look on her face made it so hard to not be mad at her.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked with a sigh.

Alice bounced in her spot before blurring out of my vision. Seconds later she came back with a royal blue box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it.

I went over to a table and sat the box down. I took the ribbon and pulled it, letting the knot loosen. After I opened the box I gasped when I saw a silver laptop in it. My inner nerd hit the floor, bowing down to Alice for giving me such an amazing gift.

"Alice!" I said excitedly. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around my sister, hugging her as tightly as I could.

"I'm so happy you like it! I saw your laptop and I decided it was time for a new one for you. No sister of mine will have less than she deserves."

I let out a giggle and looked at Jasper. "She got me a laptop!'

Jasper couldn't hold back his warm smile. As he spoke, his crooked smile was showing. "I see that."

I picked up the laptop and held it to my chest. "This is so awesome, Alice."

"The charger is upstairs already plugged in." Alice replied and patted my shoulder. "Have fun! I'm going to tell Esme all about this." She skipped off towards wherever the rest of the family was.

I turned to Jasper. "Can we take a bath now? I feel gross and…" I used a free hand to grab a part of my hair, smelling the smoke from the fire on my hair. "I smell so bad."

"You smell like smoke and dog." Jasper chuckled and put his hand on my back.

He guided me upstairs and to our bedroom. I sat my laptop on the bed and turned to find Jasper already had a bathrobe for me and two towels for us. He moves so fast, it's hard to keep up.

"Do I slow you down?" I asked and took off my hoodie.

"Not at all." Jasper said and turned on his heel.

I followed him after putting my hoodie in the hamper. I couldn't help but wonder if my questions and concerns will make him angry. I hope not.

 **A/N: So I've been thinking. I mean I already chose a power for Lori…but then I got the idea about a reverse time thing. I'm not saying back to the past type of thing. I'm saying like...rewind thirty seconds to a minute? What do you think? I've been thinking about the battle sequence in the last movie. I know it was all a vision, but I want to include that vision in my story. She could stop Jasper from being killed. She could stop Carlisle from dying too. You don't understand. I need this! D: She could see Carlisle die, rewind the ten seconds or whatever…and then stop it? Or she could not have full control over it yet and try to, but failed. Then when Jasper "dies", she actually reverses time and kills the asshole(s) that almost kill him. You know what I mean? Am I making sense? D:**


	25. Chapter 25: Werewolf Face Punching

**Chapter 25**

I hummed out as I felt the hot water around me. My back was against the chest of my lover. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me close.

"Happy?" Jasper asked softly.

"You would know." I replied back and turned to look at him.

He was smirking at me and placed a kiss on my nose. "Now, on to the questions. Ask away."

I bit my bottom lip. "So, you and Maria were a couple?" I felt my heart beat quickly, not knowing if bringing her up is a bad choice.

"We were. At one point I thought I loved her and she loved me. It was all a lie though. That feeling I had for her wasn't love. It was…admiration. The type of feeling you have, for an example, for a leader. I was her puppet. She pulled the strings and I did what she wanted." Jasper answered me with more than what I asked for, but glad he told me.

"Did she ever hurt you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Hurt me? As in punish me?" I nodded and he answered. "Yes. If I did something wrong, she would make sure I wouldn't get fed or I would be hit. Now that I look back on it, I was a fool."

"You were only doing what you thought was the only way to live, Jasper." I corrected him.

"I knew there had to of been something else, but I was wrapped around her finger. Until it all became too much for me. Peter took me away from that place. I guess you can say, Peter saved my life. I owe him immensely." Jasper sighed and laid his head back on the bathtub wall. "If it wasn't for him, Cher, and Alice…I'd be lost and I wouldn't have met you."

I turned in the tub, sloshing water on accident. He moves so I could wrap my legs around him so we were face to face and I was sitting on his lap.

"You're my soulmate. Eventually we would have found each other." I shrugged. "I believe that anyways."

Jasper smiled his crooked smile, making my heart melt. "If you say so, Ma'am." His smile faded away slowly. "Tell me why you think I'd ever leave you. I made the mistake of doing it once, but that was a foolish decision. Like I said…I didn't fully leave you. I could never do that."

"Jasper, everyone I love has left me in the past some way shape or form." I frowned for a second and then bounced a little. "So, want to know what I remember?"

Jasper tilted his head for a moment in confusion until he understood. "Okay, let me hear it."

"It's weird how I don't remember the cuddly and cute times, but I remember some – if not all- the times you made love to me or pleasured me." I kissed his cheek. "Those I remember very well. They seemed like dreams. Like one of them you woke me up by playing with me and kissing me down there." Blush crept to my cheeks when I remembered.

"Ah, yes. That was my favorite night. Your step dad had to work overnight. Your mother was out with friends and your brother was staying the night at a friend's house. I had you all to myself." He gave me an impish grin. "It was too good to be true. You had nowhere to go, no one to call for, and you were all mine."

"Like I'd leave or call for help." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip after responding to him. "If I did, what are you going to do about it?"

A moment later I felt something nudging my crotch. I looked down, seeing that the bubbles were popping away. I saw his erection prodding at me.

"I'm going to roll my eyes more then." I added and looked up at Jasper.

Jasper lifted me up slightly and eased himself into me. The warm water helped my body relax around him. He wasn't cold, due to the water. I don't mind him being cold. You think that I would, but it made it all the more exciting.

A few days went by. I was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Carlisle. When Bella walked in the room, Carlisle turn off the news about the Seattle murders and missing people.

"Something isn't right." I muttered. "It can't be just a few vampires that are doing this. The numbers they are speaking about…"

"It's newborns." Edward replied to me.

"What?" Bella asked. "Like new vampires?"

"The first few months are the change." Her boyfriend held her hand tightly.

"That's when we are at our most uncontrollable, vicious, and insane with thirst." Jasper added.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett spoke out to Bella and me.

I looked over at Emmett. "I can't wait to be stronger than you. You'll be eating dirt." I smirked at him.

"You wish!" Emmett said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper added, going back to the Seattle subject.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said.

"Now we are definitely going to Seattle." Emmett stood up like he was ready to go now.

I clung to Jasper's shirt, not wanting him to leave without me. He took my hand and smoothly rubbed at it.

"Don't worry." He whispered to me. "Wherever you go, I go."

"An army of vampires…?" Bella asked. "In Seattle?"

"Just like in Texas? I thought they were mostly down in the south." I looked over at Jasper.

"Most of them." He answered.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will." Carlisle stood up from the couch. "I can't believe that let this go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy I read Aro's mind, he wants me and Alice to join him. He knows we'll never choose him as long as our family is still alive." Edward said allowed.

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper added.

"But why?" Carlisle asked, irritation set in his voice. "It makes no sense. No laws have been broken."

"Carlisle, he really wants us." Edward said with certainty in his tone.

"Carlisle is right. The Volturi wouldn't do this. It's too…reckless." Jasper muttered.

"I know that none of you think it is her, but I say so. It has to be Victoria. I don't have proof, because you would be able to see her decide." I said to Alice. "But I have this feeling it is her."

"You're not the only one." Bella said softly. "I believe it's her too. There's no evidence that it is, but I know it's her."

We had to go back to La Push so that the Cullens could feed. We were walking along the beach. I was by myself, giving Bella and Jake time to talk.

I poked at a stick with my foot. I then glanced up to find Jacob was kissing Bella.

What the hell? I walked swiftly over to the two of them. She shoved him off and glared up at him.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled out at Jacob.

I went up to him and punched him right in the jaw, wanting him to back off Bella. When I punched him, I heard a cracking noise from my hand.

I walked around in pain, holding my hand. Cursing at the pain, I held my hand to my chest.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Bella asked and went to look at me hand.

"I think it's broken…" I muttered.

Jake stood there, not moving a muscle. He looked pissed and confused. Good, he should be. That was _not_ cool.

After we got to Bella's house, Edward and Jake argued a bit. Once they were done, Edward took me to see Carlisle so he could look at my hand.

"Don't tell Jasper who did this…" I said softly. "He'll kill Jake and, even though I'm not a fan of him right now, I'd hate to see him die."

"You can't lie to him, Lori." Edward said as he drove.

"I know. I'll just say 'I punched a werewolf' and that's it."

"He'll ask why and who."

"Then I won't tell him." I crossed my arms. "I guess he does have a way to make me tell the truth."

"Just calm him down after you tell him. Okay?" Edward sighed out.

Once we got there, Jasper blurred out of the house and to the door. He opened it and grabbed my arm. His face was full of worry.

"Let me see." He said with slight anger in his voice. "How did you hurt yourself?"

I showed him my hand and a growl came from his throat.

"Jasper, I'll tell you what happened after Carlisle looks at it. Okay?" I promised him.

Jasper was eyeing my hand while Carlisle was looking at my wrist. My hand was fine, but I sprained my wrist.

"What the hell did you do, Squirt?" Emmett asked when he walked into the room. "Did you fall down the stairs or something?"

Thinking of a witty comment, I decided to come out and say it. "No, I punched a werewolf in the face."

"Badass!" Emmett commented with slight amusement.

"You what?" I heard Jasper ask.

I turned my head to find Jasper right next to me. "I punched a werewolf in the face. He overstepped a line that I thought wasn't cool, so I punched him."

Jasper's face turned into rage. "Who?"

Carlisle put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Calm down, Son. She's fine."

"You should be happy that I fought a werewolf for my best friend. At least you know that they don't scare me." I looked down at my wrist. "Long story short. Jake kissed Bella. Bella pushed him away. I walked up to him and punched him in the face." I brought my wrist up, showing him my limp fist. "Battle wound. It's nothing I can't handle."

Jasper seemed to have calmed down. His eyes were closed and he breathed out. "I guess I'm proud that you stood up to him, but I don't like that you're hurt."

"I'll heal." I waved him off with my unhurt hand. "Really, I'm fine Jasper. If you want, I'll try to allow a glare towards him from you."

I saw a small smirk come across his face but it went away quickly. "Next time, don't punch a werewolf. Unless you're a vampire."

"Nah, I'll be too busy beating this guy up." I said and smacked Emmett's arm.

Emmett pretended to be hurt. "Ouch! You already got a nice wimpy smack going on."

"I'll show you wimpy." I warned.

The four of us laughed and I could tell Jasper has calmed down slightly. At least he won't go kill Jake now. Problem solved.

 **A/N: I'm excited for the next chapter. I can't wait to show you all it! :D Here's a hint…it's very fluffy and romantic and just AHHHH! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Lori and Jasper's Song

**Chapter 26**

"Come on, Bella! It'll fun." Alice chimed out as walked of the school together.

"A sleepover? Really?" Bella frowned at the thought.

"It'll just be us girls. The men are going to go mountain lion hunting." Alice replied and put her hands on her hips when we reached the vehicles. "Lori will be there."

Bella thought for a moment. "I'll have to ask Charlie about it."

"I've already asked him. So I guess you're already going to have to come." Alice gave her a playful wink.

I looked up at Jasper and saw he had a small smile on his lips. Could he be anymore handsome? The thought of Jasper being in a cowboy outfit came to mind. Okay, so that's not just handsome. That is sexy as hell.

Jasper looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain your mood, Darlin'?" He whispered to me.

"Um…I thought about you in a cowboy outfit." I mentioned softly.

Jasper let out a chuckle and opened the door to his car for me to get in. Alice was riding with Edward and Bella.

I got into my side and opened up the glove box. I took out my CD case and looked through my CD's. I burned a lot of songs onto CD's before I met Jasper.

I picked out my favorite mixed CD and put it in the player. He got into the driver's side and started up the car.

"Before we moved here, I lived out in the country. That's why I'm not much of a city girl." I explained when I went through the songs. "My mother and I used to listen to Shania Twain all the time when I was a kid."

"She's a great artist." Jasper added as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Thinking of you in a cowboy outfit made me in the mood for country." I laughed and then finally found the song I was looking for. "Yes!"

'Whatever You Do! Don't!' started playing through the speakers. Of course, I sang with it and even danced.

Jasper was amused the whole time. His smile never leaving his face. Sometimes he even shook his head at me.

" _Deep in Denialville_

 _Tryin' to fight the way I feel_

 _I go jello when you smile_

 _I start blushin' my head rushin'_

 _If you stand too close to me_

 _I might melt down from the heat_

 _If ya' look my way one more time_

 _I'm gonna go out of my mind_

 _Whatever you do_

 _Don't even think about it_

 _Don't go and get me started_

 _Don't you dare drive me crazy_

 _Don't do that to me baby_

 _You stop me in my tracks_

 _My heart pumpin' to the max_

 _I'm such a sucker for your eyes_

 _They permanently paralyze"_

I poked his cheek. "This song makes me really think of you, by the way."

"Really? How so?" He asked and looked over at me when we reached a stop light.

"Everything that this song says is true. Your smile makes my knees weak. Your eyes paralyze me. Do I need to explain the heat part?" I bit my bottom lip teasingly.

"I had no idea you were such a sucker for my smile and eyes." Jasper gave me a crooked smirk before driving again.

I started to sing the song more.

" _You got my heart under attack_

 _You give me shivers down my back_

 _Do you have to walk the way you do?_

 _I get weak just watchin' you."_

"I give you shivers?" Jasper asked, making me stop singing.

"When you breathe on my neck…" I answered shyly. Why was this embarrassing? I noticed the song was almost over. "I want to show you a song that I am in love with and I want it to be my…our wedding song."

Jasper looked over at me for a second before looking back to the road. "Show me." His voice made me think he was actually interested in this.

I flipped through the songs until I found 'From This Moment On'. At the beginning she talks through the words. I went along with it.

" _I do swear that I'll always be there_

 _I'd give anything and everything and I will always care_

 _Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse_

 _I love you with every beat of my heart."_

I felt him grab my hand and run a thumb over my knuckles. Was he enjoying this?

I began singing when she started singing.

" _From this moment life has begun_

 _From this moment you are the one_

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

 _From this moment I have been blessed_

 _I live only for your happiness_

 _And for your love I'd give my last breath_

 _From his moment on_

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

 _Can't wait to lie my life with you, can't wait to start_

 _You and I will never be apart_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

 _You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

 _All we need is just the two of us_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as love as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

 _I will love you as long as I live_

 _From this moment on."_

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks when the song was over.

Jasper parked into the garage of his house. He blurred out of the car and was right at my side with the door opened.

He took me in his arms and kissed me so tenderly, like it was the kiss that made him realize everything. To me anyways.

I returned the kiss just as tenderly until he broke the kiss. His eyes wondered to mine and I felt paralyzed. My heart was beating so quickly that I thought it would pop out of my chest.

"Can that be our song?" He asked me softly.

My voice was long gone. I had no other way to respond except to just nod and stare at Jasper. What made him act this way? Was it the song? Was it us?

"I love you, Lori Crowe." He said seriously. His tone made it clear that he was serious. "You're mine and only mine. I'm yours forever. All that I am, monster and what's left of my human side, is yours."

"Jasper, you are no monster." I said, taking his face in my hands.

He ran a hand down my arm and then up it to hold one hand. "You haven't fully seen Major." He muttered softly.

"Major or Jasper, you're mine. Nothing will make me afraid of you." I took his hand and placed it over my heart. "Even when this stops beating, it's yours."

I felt a tear fall from my face and saw his eyes land on where the tear landed. H=Jasper let out a sigh and took me into an embrace.

My face was on his chest, leaning into him more. This is what I love about Jasper. He can be so demanding and loving. I couldn't wait until he asked me to marry him. He knows I would say yes, but I'd still like to see him down on one knee for me.

 **A/N: What do you think about their song? :) Also I thought the other song fit them well too. We all know the effects Jasper has on her** **(and us or maybe just me)** **. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know! :) I'll be updating either Thursday or Friday.**


	27. Chapter 27: Rosalie's Past

**Chapter 27**

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Jasper promised as he hugged me tightly.

"When I become a vampire, will we hunt together? I can't stand being away." I murmured softly.

Jasper pulled away a little bit, just to look at me face. "Yes." His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like this anymore than what you do. You'll have fun though, being with the girls."

"I know…but it won't stop me from missing you." I ran a finger down his chest. "So, mountain lions huh?"

Jasper grinned at me. "It's just blood to me. I don't care what animal I drink from. I just need blood, but the guys want to go out and drink from them. I guess mountain lions do have a better taste than deer…" He trailed off.

"Do you think I'll fail at first?" I mentioned after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know you will try to fight the urge, but I know how newborns are. You have me hoping you don't. For Bella, Emmett and I have a bet going on. Emmett wants to bet with Edward too."

"Tell Emmett that he can go piss off." I gave Jasper a slight pout. "I'm going to behave…I hope."

Jasper chuckled and took me back into an embrace. "Text me if you want. If you can't sleep, just call me. I'll stay on the phone until you pass out."

Jasper's lips met mine. We kissed tenderly and he was about to pull away when I gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer. I wanted him to leave with a nice thought on his mind.

My tongue entered his mouth and it met his. He overpowered me instantly. I was never a match to Jasper when it came to dominance. Good, I like it when he's like that.

I tapped his shoulder, trying to let him know I surrender. My head was starting to feel lightheaded.

He pulled away, a smirk playing at his lips. Jasper tucked my hair behind an ear before he spoke to me.

"I know what you are trying to do. It worked. Congratulations." Jasper supped my face. "Just wait until I get back."

"Behave, Whitlock." I warned playfully.

"Nah." He replied back.

Jasper turned on his heel and walked out of the house. Damn I already miss him terribly.

Alice painted Bella's fingernails and toenails a blood red color. Esme colored mine a pale rose color. I wiggled my toes when I knew the polish was dry.

"I love this color!" I exclaimed and turned to Esme. "Great choice."

"Let's move on to facials!" Alice bounced up out of her spot and blurred out of my sight.

I've never had a facial before. The only face cleaning I use is my makeup wipes and body soap. I'm not one for that kind of stuff.

After peeling off the mask, I looked at myself in the mirror. My face felt so soft and smelled really good. I looked at my nose and sighed. I didn't have many blackheads on my nose, but what was there now were holes.

"Don't worry." Alice chimed out behind me. "They'll go away in no time."

Later that night I was laying in Jasper and I's bed. It felt so lonely without him. Hearing a knock at the door, I called out to whoever it was to come in. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose." I said a bit shocked.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No, you didn't." I noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just…" She sighed and sat on the bed. "I know that you want to be a vampire, but I'd like you to know why I said no to you and Bella."

"Okay." I sat up, giving her my full attention.

"Would you like to hear my story? It doesn't have a happy ending, but which of ours does?" She looked down at the bed. "If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."

"Don't say that." I said and touched her hand. "What about Emmett? Aren't you happy with him?"

It took a while for her to respond. "I love Emmett. I do, but this isn't the life I would have chosen for myself. You see, I lived in a different world than you do. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty three. I was eighteen and beautiful. My life was perfect. I dreamed of a lavish life, a life with a rich husband and children as beautiful as I was. I wanted a big house that someone else would clean, a big kitchen that someone else would cook in, and a large lawn that I should play in with my kids"

As Rose told her story, I pictured everything in my head. I imagined her as a human woman, being in love at such a young age.

"In Rochester, there was only one family that had what my parents wanted. They were known as the Kings. Royce King owned a bank that my father worked in. His son, Royce II, and I started to date. The engagement went quickly and wedding plans were made. One night I went to Vera's house. While I was walking home alone that night, it was late. I saw several drunken men and one of them turned out to be Royce. He showed me off to his friends, like I was some prize he won. He went to remove my clothes, but I fought back." I felt my face fall, knowing that the end to her happiness was close. "He ripped the ins from my hair, enjoying that I was screaming out in pain. I was raped and beaten. They left me there to die and believe me…I wished I was."

"I'm so sorry, Rose." I said softly as my heart broke for her.

"Carlisle found me. I was never fond of the Cullens because they were more beautiful than I was. He turned me into a vampire. He taught me the way to liv as one. You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's. Almost." She gave me a wink. "I've never drank from a human before, but I have killed five humans. Four of them were Royce's friends. I saved him for last. His guard wasn't ready for me, for what I was." She paused for a moment. "Oops, six people. I forgot I killed the guard. In the end I killed Royce in my wedding dress that I was supposed to marry him in." She looked over at me. "I was a little more theatrical back then."

I let out a small laugh. "That is so like you."

Rose smiled at me. "Two years later I found Emmett being mauled by a bear. I ran him back to Carlisle and begged for him to change Emmett. He reminded me of Vera's little boy."

"I wish I could have been there to help you Rose. You, of all people, didn't deserve that. I am sorry you don't like Bella and I…"

"I don't hate you, I just don't particularly like you." She looked down and then back up at me. "I'm glad Jasper found you. My brother has never been so happy. I know he wouldn't live without you, so I guess you being one of us is okay. I don't like it but I understand. I wish you wouldn't choose this life though."

"I'm not going to become one right away. I want to experience being human first." I sighed and looked at my hands. "I don't want to be too old so I can look like a highschooler with you guys. If they see me with Jasper…and I look older than a highschooler…" I shrugged.

"Just keep in mind on what you're giving up." Rose said in a gentle voice. "Anyway, I should let you sleep." She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Lori."

I laid down in bed and sighed. Did that just happen?

 **A/N: I hope I did okay with Rosalie's story. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Taking Out The Trash

**Chapter 28**

I tossed and turned in bed. My mind started to wonder about the night I went to that werewolf party. Jasper told me he killed someone. Who? Why? Well, shit.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, can't sleep?" He asked me when he answered the phone.

"Not really. I kind of started thinking about things." I mentioned with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me why you killed that guy?" I asked and rolled over onto my belly.

"It was just…out of anger and missing you." He sighed. "He was walking down the street with a young woman that reminded me of you. He was treating her like dirt, calling her names, and accusing her of things that she didn't do. I know she didn't because I could feel like she was telling the truth. Anyway, he hit her a few times, which angered me even more. When she ran off…" Jasper's voice trailed off.

"He was alone and you killed him?" I asked, trying to finish the story.

"To skip to the point, yes. I didn't think about killing him. I was just walking behind him when it was happening. The man turned around and saw that I was walking and mentioned how women are worthless. I tried to ignore him, but he continued to aggravate me."

 **Jasper's POV –Flashback–**

"Hey, kid. Are you even listening to me?" Dumbass grabbed my arm.

Don't touch me. "What do you want?" I asked in a low voice.

I took a sniff of the air. He was drunk, figures.

"Take my advice, Kid. When you find a woman, teach her who the boss is." He patted my back, making the rage inside me increase.

It had been days since I saw Lori. She always kept me calm and in control. I missed her. I missed my girl and this fucker wasn't helping me. Beat my woman?

"A good looking guy like you probably already has one." He thumped my chest with the back of his hand. "Is she good in bed? Nice tight pussy?"

The fire inside of me burst out. I saw nothing but red and a soon to be dead man. No one was there to stop me. No one could stop me if they tried. Major was in control and he knew what he wanted to do to this piece of shit.

I silenced the man with my hand over his mouth, taking him into an ally. I held him up against the wall, my hand was around his throat, and I dragged his body up the brick wall.

His pulse was beating under my hand. I could taste the venom in my mouth. I wanted this man to die. How dare he speak of Lori that way!

He couldn't speak or breathe. My hand was crushing his throat. It was so easy to kill humans. Just a slight movement of my fingers would break his bones. A slight movement of my hand and his neck would break.

I watched as he started to lose consciousness. This was no man. This was no human. Here I thought I was a monster when, in fact, it's people like this. Worthless asshole's who treat woman like dirt.

I felt the anger in me rise more and I started to bash him into the wall over and over again. Blood splattered against the wall and myself. Blood.

The thought of Lori popped into my mind. She wouldn't want me like this.

I quickly let go of the body of this, now dead, worthless piece of shit. I took off in my vampire speed, running to the nearest bathroom. I saw I was alone. Good. I need to wash the blood off of me before I get this urge to kill again. I need to get the blood off of me before someone sees me. I need this off of me before I realize that monsters come in many different shapes and forms. I was just a different one.

 **Lori's POV**

I was now sat up in bed. I listened to everything Jasper said to me. What bothered me the most wasn't him killing someone, but that he thought of himself as a monster.

"Jasper…you're not a monster." I said softly into the phone.

"You're still innocent, Lori. One day it'll show and you'll see me how I was when I became what I am. You'll see the monster." Jasper's voice couldn't be anymore monotone.

"When you come back, you'll be kissing my ass. You're making me mad, saying you're a monster. If you're a monster then I'm one too. You can't say things like that and expect me to be okay with it, Jazz." I couldn't contain the rage inside me. "You better be scared when you come back, Whitlock." I warned him.

"So, you're angry at me?" Jasper's voice showed how amused he was at this.

"Don't find this funny!" I scolded.

"You've never really have been ad at me before."

I paused in my rage. When have I ever been mad at him? A smile grew on my face.

"Damn you." I said. "Nope. No. I'm mad." I mentally prepared myself to be angry at him.

"Okay, I'll never come home then. I don't want to end up headless." His tone was playful.

"Oh, no. I like your head. I don't want that to be damaged in my rage."

"Yeah, I like my head too." Jasper chuckled in the phone. "I like both heads on me."

"No, no! Don't make me smile, Whitlock. You're in trouble. I'll see you when you get here." I tried so hard to not smile. "Actually, can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

Jasper let out a teasing sigh. "If it makes you happy."

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Jasper sang softly into the phone. It was our song. The way he has been acting the past week has been wonderful. The more he acts this way, the more I want to hurry up and become a vampire.

 **A/N: What did you think of Jasper's POV? Did I do okay with the Major's POV too? :D Please let me know if I am being too…horrible with Major and Jasper….or both.**


	29. Chapter 29: Welcome Home

**Chapter 29**

Jasper, Edward, Emmet, and Carlisle were supposed to come home that night. It was very late and I started to get sleepy. My eyes drifted and I slowly surrendered to sleep.

I felt cold hands trail over my cheek. My body slowly woke up, feeling a charge from the soft touch. Opening my eyes slowly, I spotted a figure in the dark next to me.

I moved sluggishly, already knowing who it was. My arms found his shoulders as I wrapped myself around him.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Jasper asked in a quiet voice.

"Mmm…" I replied back as I nuzzled into his neck.

He chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around me. "If this is what you do when you're angry at me, maybe I should make you angry more often."

"Mmm…" I repeated, my eyes were closed now. I wasn't going back to sleep, just slowly waking up.

Jasper hummed softly to me. I fought back the sleepiness and rose my head to see him. Thank god for the nightlight.

I thought back to the night I finally brought a nightlight here. He found it cute and humoring that I was scared of the dark.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and placed a kiss on my nose. "Hi there, Darlin'."

"Don't butter me up." I replied back, not actually angry.

Jasper's smile widened and he flipped us over so he was on top. "You are so angry with me. I can tell." He said and then started to trail his hands down my sides.

Out of nowhere, he started to tickle me. I fought back as much as I could, my body twisting and trying to scoot away. I was going nowhere.

"Stop," I laughed out as I tried to make him stop.

"But you are angry with me." I said, still tickling me.

"I lied! I w-…" I could not finish my sentence.

As he spoke, he moved one hand on my side and the other was on my neck. I moved my head, squishing his hand between my shoulder and face.

"You lied to me?"

"Jasper," I breathed out, not able to catch my breath from all the laughing. "Please!"

From what I could tell through the tears in my eyes, he was smirking at me. He stopped and moved his hands from where he tickled me.

"You're so mean." I breathed out more, feeling defeated.

I moved my hands and grabbed the part of his shirt that was by his pecks. I tugged him down and planted a kiss on his lips.

He returned the kiss and groaned into it. Taking my hands, he brought them over my head. With one hand, he forced my hands to stay above my head. His free hand went down to my breasts and massaged them.

I pulled my mouth away and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and powerful. They showed he was not one to take orders from anyone.

"Have you been a good girl while I was away?" He asked in a husky voice. "You didn't play with yourself, right? You know what happens if you did…"

Once I found my voice, I spoke hoarsely. "I didn't. I was a good girl."

He believed me because what I said was the truth. "I'm proud of you. Do you want your gift now?"

I nodded eagerly and wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing myself up to meet his hard erection.

"I want it fast and hard." I murmured as his lips trailed along my jawbone.

"You're so impatient, aren't you?"

"You have been away for days now. I've missed you."

He let go of my hands and let my place them on the back of his neck and on his shoulder. His left hand had trialed down my body while the other was on my chin.

"I want you to look at me while I fuck you. Don't close your eyes and don't cum until I say so." He adjusted my head so I was actually looking right at him when I did not reply quickly enough. "Got it?"

"Yes." I said quickly and all breathy.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir." This was Major, right?

"Good girl."

In one swift motion, he tore off my shorts. My panties went along with them.

Yes, this was definitely Major. He was never kind to my clothes.

"You are so mouthwatering." He growled out.

In a blur, he was off the bed and his clothes were coming off quickly. He was soon on top of me. I had no time to move within the seconds he was not on me.

"Don't be too loud." He warned and slammed right into me.

I gasped out in surprise. It hurt, but it was a good hurt.

He started to thrust his cock in and out of me as fast as he was able to go. Well, as fast he could with my fragile body. The sound of our bodies hitting one another, plus his groans and breathing, was such a big turn on. My walls started to tense around him as my orgasm was coming.

"Please, let me cum." I whined out as I felt him start to slow down.

"No. I want you to beg me over and over again." He growled out and nibbled on my ear. "Mine. Mine. Mine." He said with each slow thrust.

Finally, my body started to relax as my orgasm went away. If women are able to get blue balls, I had them right now.

I moved up to meet him, wanting that orgasm now. He found it as a challenge and me being defiant.

"If you don't stop, I will spank you." He warned after he stopped his movements inside of me.

"This isn't fair." I gave him a pout.

He gripped my legs and moved them so my knees were by my face. He closed my legs and started to move in me.

He was moving slow, but I was tight around him in this position. I felt every inch of him go in and out of me.

"I love watching your pussy slide over my cock. You are so tight around me that it moves with me. That moment I enter you and slide out of you is one of the best parts to fucking you. I can see your wetness all over my cock. You're so nice and warm inside." Once he finished, he moved up into me in a swift motion. "Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you. Tell me that you are mine. Tell me that no one else will ever have you. Tell me."

He moved down so he was right above me again. My legs wrapped around him again.

"I'm yours only. I do not want anyone else. I love how your cock fills me up. I love it when you cum into me. No one else will ever satisfy me the way you do." I gripped his hair and tugged on it. "I love you."

The whole time I spoke, he was moving slowly. His eyes were dark with hunger. His teeth were bare as he moved in me at the pace we both loved.

As I was tightening around him, he knew I was close again. He never let up. Was he giving me permission?

After a few thrust, he spoke to me. "Cum for me, Lori."

That was my undoing. I burst around him, moaning his name. He followed me, biting into his pillow that my head was laying on.

Once we calmed down from our orgasms, he lifted his face and then sighed.

"What it is?" I asked.

He pulled out of me and pointed to his pillow. "I'm going to need a new pillow."

 **A/N: All the sex. :P So I have been thinking about recording myself reading my stories, but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in it. On the other hand, answer questions with a YouTube video or some audio thing. Idk…would anyone like it?**


	30. Chapter 30: Graduation

**Chapter 30**

It was the day before graduation. We were at school for a graduation ceremony rehearsal. I sat in the second row, because my last name started with a C. Jasper's last name, that he used, was Hale. During the whole rehearsal, I felt his eyes on me. I sat next to Alice in the row and she was next to Edward.

Our row was next to go up to the stage. My heart was pounding. Did I really have to get on stage in front of many people? Why could not they just mail me my diploma?

"Don't be so nervous." Alice whispered to me.

I felt her hand on my shoulder as we stood up. I turned my head and saw Jasper looking at me. He gave me a reassuring smile that made my nerves relax.

Returning the smile, I faced forward and then walked in a line with my classmates. It was bitter sweet, this whole graduation thing. I am happy it is over, but I am sad it is over. It is confusing.

"Lori Crowe." I heard my name called.

I walked up the stairs and a man in a suit, nothing too fancy, greeted me. He shook my hand and gave me an envelope. Inside the envelope, there was a letter from the principle saying how much he enjoyed having me. Of course, every student had the same exact letter with the same words, just a different name to each letter.

I was sitting in my seat, watching Jasper walk in line with his row. When they called his name, he walked up the stairs, greeted the suited man with a handshake and a charming crooked smile, and walked off stage when he received his envelope.

Jasper really did have a charming smile. Every one of his smiles, smirks, and grins were charming in their own specific way. I really liked how he had that crooked thing going on.

Once we dismissed, I found Jasper right away and gave him a warm smile.

"Did you have fun walking across the stage?" He asked me while embracing me with a strong arm.

"I did, actually. Tomorrow will be a different story. I'll be in heels…" I made a disgusted look when I thought about the damage I will be doing in those shoes tomorrow.

"Don't worry." Jasper said as he led me out of the school. "I won't let you fall."

"So, you're going to teleport up on stage and save me in front of a lot of people?" I questioned.

We made our way to his car when he responded to my question. His voice was gentle, too gentle. It made me wonder if he had something on his mind.

"Well, you're on your own there Darlin'." He grinned at me and opened the passenger door open.

I waited for him to appear in the driver's side of the car. Once he started the engine, he drove out of the parking lot.

"Is something on your mind, Jasper?" I asked when he turned out of the school's parking lot.

He straightened the wheel of the car and put a hand on my hand. "You." He said simply.

"What about me?" I asked and accepted his hold.

"You'll see sometime later."

I squinted my eyes as I tried to figure him out. "What are you on about?"

"I don't want to tell you yet, Lori. Please drop it?" He then sighed out. "Sometimes I hate how you know me so well."

"What do you mean?"

"You always know when something is bothering me. You always know what to say to me. You always know what to do with me." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit before straightening his neck. "It's interesting though."

"Well, you know me inside and out." I replied. "Plus I love you."

"That's true." Jasper said and squeezed my hand.

I sat in my row again during my graduation ceremony. Jessica Stanley was up on stage giving her speech. I swallowed as I fiddled with my graduation robe.

It was yellow and definitely not my color. It did not match my dress one bit. It did match my heels, but then again my heels are black.

The dress I wore was a lilac color. It was short, mid-thigh length. It was flowy and the top had a lace look to it. Alice helped me pick out the dress.

I picked out the shoes. They were black, one to two inches for a heel, and were peep toed. They were plain, but I loved them with the dress.

My hair was down and curled. My left shoulder covered by part of my hair while the rest of my hair was covering my back. Rose did my hair while Alice did my makeup.

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case a princess." Jessica began her speech. I had to admit, I do see that being true. "When we were ten, they asked us the question again. We answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case a gold medalist. However, now that we have grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows! This is not the time to make hard, fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes, take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, fall in love…a lot." I shook my head slightly. Not me. There is no one I want more than Jasper. "Major in philosophy, because there no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can, that way someday when they ask what we want to be we will not have to guess. We'll know." Jessica gave the audience a smile as we all clapped for her.

It really was a moving speech. One that made me think of certain things. Was I rushing into Jasper and I?

I was happy when it was all done and over with. Jasper and my mother were talking while I was standing with Alice, Bella, and Edward.

"So the graduation party starts at five." Alice said to Bella. "And don't forget!"

"I'm not going to forget." Bella said as she put her hands up in defeat.

"I practically live there, so you'll know I won't forget." I said with a laugh.

"Lori?" I heard my mother call my name.

I turned around and saw my mother wiping away a tear. What was wrong?

I walked over to her and she gave me a big hug. "I'm so proud of you, Lori." My mother said.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied.

"Would it be alright if we went out to dinner?" She asked. "Jasper can come too if he wants."

I turned to Jasper when he started to speak. "It's fine, Ma'am. I'll be busy with the graduation party. Alice won't be too pleased if I'm not there helpin'."

I felt slightly disappointed when I heard he wasn't coming. I knew the real reason. He can't eat human food. If he does, he will have to throw it up.

"Okay, Hun. We'll drop her off at…" My mother looked at me.

"The party started at five." I answered my mother's unspoken question.

"Then we'll drop you off ten minutes before." She said.

The dinner was awkward the whole time. I loved my mom, I really did. However, I felt like I could not be me when I was around my stepdad. I always felt like he judged me.

When they drove away after dropping me off, I waved at them. I am going to miss my silly mom. I do not think she will be too heartbroken if I did disappear though.

I turned my attention to the house and spotted Jasper waiting on the deck. He was leaning on the railing with a small smile playing at his lips.

I know that look. He has something planned…but what?

 **A/N: Can anyone guess what he has planned for Lori? :D So, someone was fired at my work. I have to cover his shift too. I'm getting unwanted overtime. :/ Needless to say, I will be busy now until we find someone to fill his hours. :/ I'll be updating less often, but don't worry…when I'm back to my regular hours I'll be able to update more. :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Spoiled Plans

**Chapter 31**

As the party was going on, I felt a headache coming. The music was too loud for my ears. Jasper took me outside and down to a sitting place. Alice really did a wonderful job at decorating this place.

I sat beside Jasper on a bench. In my hand I held a cup of fruit punch and took sips of it every occasionally.

"I've been wondering if..." Jasper trailed off and I turned to face him. "Remember when we talked about playing together? I would play my guitar and you would sing. It was when we first met."

I nodded as I responded to him. "Yeah, I remember."

"Would you like to do that tonight? Alice has a thing planned about couples singing together. It's not something she wanted to have planned, just a…" He tried to find words. "It's just for a fun thing. Alice is a judge. Bella is not going to compete and neither is Edward, since Bella said no. So they are going to be the other two judges."

I frowned a bit. "I don't know. I'm not that great at singing."

"No one is going to judge you. It will be just Bella and us. I don't know if Charlie will be there." He took my hand. "You can invite your family if you want."

"I don't want my stepdad here…" I looked down at the grass. "I know my mom won't leave without him."

"So, is that a no?" Jasper asked.

"No." I shook my head and turned to look at him. "I'll do it. There's no harm in it."

Jasper smiled at me. "Good. Let's go upstairs and decide on a song. I'll need to look up the music notes for what song we pick."

As we were picking out a song, Jasper tensed in his seat. I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That dog is here." Jasper growled out.

It took me a little bit to figure out what he meant. "Jake's here?" I asked and then walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Jake was over by Bella, with two of his pack friends. Bella looked displeased and I felt the anger raise in me. How dare he come here!

I walked to Bella and stood next to her. "What are you doing here?" I sneered out.

"I was invited to the party." Jake replied.

"Hm, okay then. Stay here. I'm going to go get my bat to beat you with." I said and turned to go get the bat. I was serious when I said it.

"Don't, Lori." Bella said when she took my hand.

Jasper was walking past the wolves and stood right behind me. His hands were on my sides and he was glaring at Jake. Was he behind me to make it harder for him to attack Jake?

"Ugh, it's so weird seeing you with him." Jake said to me. "I don't know how you and Bella can stand looking at yellow eyes all the time."

"I prefer that over men who take advantage over women. Besides, I love Jasper's eyes." I felt Jasper's arms wrap loosely around my tummy. I do not think he liked me speaking to him.

"Look, Jake…now's not a good time." Bella began to say with a serious face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jake asked, stiffening his stance.

"It's our business." I replied to Jake.

"If it involves vampires harming humans…then it is our business too." Jake glared over at me.

"You mean if it involves Bella-…"

"Stop, Lori." Bella said to me, making me shut up. "Alice?" She started walking over towards Alice, passing Jake and his friends.

Jasper and I followed Bella towards Alice. I could tell the wolves were following us too. Jasper's grip seemed to tighten after every step.

Alice looked like she was fading back into reality. Her mouth slightly opened, showing a peek of her white teeth.

"Alice?" I asked and took her hand. "What did you see?"

"A decision has been made." Alice said as she went back to see her vision.

"What's going on? What decision?" I heard Jake ask impatiently.

"They're not going to Seattle." Bella said.

"No, they're coming here." Alice replied.

I found myself standing next to Jasper and Carlisle. Alice was explaining what she saw in her vision. A male named Riley Biers has created a newborn army. They had my clothes and Bella's too. They wanted to get used to my and Bella's scent so they could find us.

"It has to be Victoria." I said when Alice was done.

"I didn't see her, Lori." Alice said with a soft expression.

"She must have turned Riley into a vampire so he could make decisions. She knows how your powers work. It makes sense." I looked over at Jasper. "Right? Why would there be some random vampire creating an army to kill us?"

Jasper stared at me, taking in the information I was saying. "You do have a point." He muttered and looked over to Edward. "Even if it's Victoria that's behind this or not, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"They're after Bella and Lori?" Jake butted into the conversation. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost." Carlisle answered Jake.

"Alright. We're in." Jake said when he looked at his two friends.

"No, you'd get yourselves killed. No way." Bella said when she took a step forward.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jake said back to Bella.

"Edward?" Bella turned to her boyfriend, looking for backup.

"No, Jake has a point." Edward turned his gaze to Bella. "It means more protection for you and Lori."

"I can just tell my mom that Alice and I are going to look for colleges to go to?" I suggested. "I can stay here. It'll be better so you're not all just spread out trying to protect us."

"You could just change me, Edward. I could be help and I wouldn't need protection." Bella said.

"That would be a bad choice. You would be craving blood." Edward said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not only would we have to watch out for the newborn army, but also take care of our newborn so she doesn't kill anyone." Emmett added with a small smirk.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked, looking at Jake.

"Sure, as long as we get to kill some vampires." Jake answered.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called out and turned his head to his son.

"It'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge." Jasper spoke in an authoritative tone.

He was so wise when it came to battle tactics. It was sexy, but also admiring.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has." Carlisle stood up straight and walked towards Jake. "You're welcome to join us."

"Alright." Jake agreed with a nod. "Name the time and place."

I traced a pattern over Jasper's bare chest. He was going to train everyone how to fight newborns. That meant I finally get to see him in action.

"Jasper?" I said softly.

He removed his lips from my forehead so he could respond to me. "Yes?"

"Would you train me when I become a vampire? I don't want anyone else to teach me how to defend myself." I said and looked up to see his face glowing in the light from the nightlight.

"I can if you want. Although, I don't see why you would need to fight. I'll be there protecting you." I felt his hand trace down my spine, sending a shiver down my body.

I rolled over so I was on top of him, straddling his body. "You can't protect me all the time, Jasper. I'll need to learn how to fight, in case if you need my help."

My hair draped over my body. I noticed how long it had gotten. I will need a haircut soon.

"It's cute how you want to protect me." He traced the curve of my hip with one hand. "Okay, I'll train you." He sat up suddenly and brought me to his chest.

My breast pressed up against his torso and my arms wrapped around his neck. He had one arm wrapped around my waist tightly while the other one was laying on my thigh.

"Well, yeah. I don't want you to get hurt." I replied as I ran a hand though his blonde hair.

"The only thing that can hurt me is you." Jasper's voice was soft but serious.

"You're wrong. The army or the Volturi can kill you…and then I would have nothing to live for." My voice trailed off when I thought about Jasper dying.

Jasper placed a chaste kiss on my lips repeatedly while speaking to me. "Don't think of that. I'm not going to die."

"You say that." I murmured in a kiss. "You're right. I need to stop thinking about it."

He slid his hand over my ass and cupped it. "I know what you can think about instead."

 **A/N: Oh no, plans are spoiled. :P So I won't be updating for a week or so, due to work. :/ Sorry…**


	32. Chapter 32: Training

**Chapter 32**

"Again." Emmett ordered after he had been thrown back onto his ass, ten feet from where we were standing.

Jasper and Emmett were training. I had to admit that I couldn't see much of anything, because they moved too quickly. I did know that Jasper was winning.

Soon the wolves would be here and I knew Jasper would have a tough time concentrating on training his family while the wolves were here. He didn't like them at all. He didn't like that he was showing the "enemy" how he fights either.

I sat on the hood of the SUV. I brought a water bottle with me and a candy bar. I tapped my black boots together on the tips while I watched Emmett and Jasper fight.

Everyone stopped practicing and Jasper looked over at me. He held out his hand and that was my cue for me to go over to him.

Edward and Bella drove up to where we were and got out of the Jeep. Bella stood to my left while Jasper was on my right. Jasper had his arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up to where the vampires were looking towards.

On top of a hill, between the trees, out came a pack of wolves. I spotted a black wolf who led the pack. He must be Sam.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward spoke. He must be able to read their minds too.

"They came and that's what matters." Carlisle said and walked in front of us, facing the wolves. "Will you translate?" He asked Edward. "Welcome." Carlisle gestured his hand over to Jasper as he spoke about him. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

The black wolf stepped a paw down on the ground as Edward translated his thoughts.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

Carlisle looked towards Sam, giving him a kind facial expression. "They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues."

Alice walked over to me as Jasper walked forward, standing by Carlisle. I felt a small sense of panic when I didn't feel him touch me anymore.

A tug at my emotions started to happen and slowly I calmed down. Jasper must be trying to calm me.

"Our kind is never more powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle continued and took a step back so Jasper could speak.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper agreed. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army." The wolves started to rumble our small growls. The black wolf made a barking noise, quieting down his pack. "And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first…" Jasper put his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth, telling the wolves what they need to hear. "Never let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. The second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and you will lose."

You know that feeling you get when you hear a dangerous man speaking words of wisdom? Your heart beats quickly and you can feel the hair on your arms stand up. That's what was happening to me. I knew Jasper had a dangerous side to him, he's told me his past and what he has done. Did that mean I was scared of him? Not in the slightest.

"Emmett?" Jasper said and stood into an open area, where he and Emmett were practicing before.

Emmett got into a position as we all stood back from the two men, giving them room to fight. Alice was still by my side, holding my arm so I didn't feel as lonely.

"Don't hold back." Jasper teased.

"Not in my nature." Emmett replied with a small smirk.

Their faces changed from a playful expression to serious. Emmett charged after Jasper, knocking into his chest. Jasper's serious face turned into a cocky expression as he was being pushed back.

Jasper's feet slid on the ground, bringing up the dirt from the ground. He threw Jasper up in the air, making him land on the ground.

Jasper rolled onto his feet and darted towards Emmett. He still had a cocky expression on his face. He must know that he will win against Emmett.

Emmett ran towards Jasper and threw a punch to him. Jasper dodged, swiping his arm on Emmett's legs, and making him flip in the air. Emmett laid flat on his back, throwing dirt in the air when he flipped.

"Never lose focus." Jasper said, ending the fight between him and Emmett.

I thought Jasper was going to come back to me, but he paced back and forth, watching Edward and Carlisle intently. He's concentrating hard on training his family.

I looked over at Alice. Would she be okay fighting? She's so small. Her powers would help her though, because she can see when things are coming. She would be able to anticipate their moves and win.

"One more thing…" Edward was flipped onto his back once Carlisle got back up and took him down. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Jasper and Rose stood on the training grounds. He put two fingers up, wiggling them to have her come forward.

Oh, those fingers…

I heard a deep sigh from Edward and I looked over at him. He gave me a 'really' look. I shrugged at him and pointed to Jasper.

Hello, he's hot as fuck!

Edward chuckled as if he was having an inside joke running in his head. I smiled, knowing that we were good.

When everyone was done for the day, I ran over to Jasper and pounced onto his back. My arms and legs were wrapped around him and I was smiling wide.

"I won." I said.

"We were fighting?" He asked and turned his head to look at me.

"In my mind, yes." I gave him a cheeky grin.

He made a thinking face and then took me off his back. "Try to get me."

I fixed my hoodie and stood there like an idiot. "You're joking right? One, I'm human. Two, you're a foot taller than me!"

"You admitting your defeat?" He challenged with his cocky smirk.

That fueled my emotions. I squinted my eyes at him. Honestly, I wasn't going to win. What was the harm in play fighting?

I remember back when my brother and I watched wrestling together. It got us in the mood to play fight each other. I could use my experience in that to help me, but that wouldn't be enough.

I got into a stance and readied myself. I felt all eyes on me, even the wolves. Would they be okay with me doing this?

I took a swing at Jasper; he successfully dodged it. He wasn't using his vampire speed, but I still sucked. After a few moves, I found myself in Jasper's arms. He was grinning down at me.

Asshole.

I moved my elbow to hit him in the face. He ducked, picked me up, and tossed me in the air. I felt my body floating and I knew I was in the air.

Soon, a pair of arms caught me and was holding me bridal style. I gave Jasper a pouty frown and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up." I said in a small pouty tone.

"I didn't say anything." He replied as he sat me on my feet.

"You were thinking and it was annoying." I brushed off the dirt that ended up on the bottom of my pants.

I saw that my family had huge smiles on their faces or, in Emmett and Bella's case, laughing at me. The wolves looked tense, except for Jake. He was on his side, letting our wolf huffs. I think he was laughing at me too.

I thought I did pretty well for someone with no skills at all.

 **A/N: Sorry for the lacking updates. Work is still giving me a hard time and I have been working overtime. :/ Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I know I'll update at most sometime next month.**


	33. Chapter 33: Random Sexy Times

**Chapter 33**

 **A/N: Sorry about the whole weird coding thing. I had no idea what happened. As an apology...I decided to whip up some sexy times. This is just a fun/smutty chapter. It doesn't take place in the actual time of where the story is right now. I want to say it's between New Moon and Eclipse. It's during the Summer Break. :)**

Jessica, Bella, and Ang were sitting on the floor along with Mike and Eric. I was sitting on Jasper's lap under the blanket with him. I could feel him tugging my pajama pants down. I was going commando, letting him having easy access to me.

I felt his hard cock against my bare ass. I don't know when he took it out but I was just grateful he did. Slowly, I eased up so I could take him in me. We were on the couch, behind my friends. They were all invested in the movie we were watching. Well, that they were watching.

His cock entered me with ease. I was ready for him since he told me about this idea. I felt so full and tight around him. He breathed out a soft groan by my ear, letting me know that it was painful to not move me how he wanted to.

I circled my hips when I started to move slowly on him. No one was noticing us. Good because I didn't want to stop fucking my boyfriend.

One of Jasper's hands were on my neck while the other held my hip. He pushed himself up into me. I wanted to moan so badly. I wanted to ride him as fast as I could. I wanted to see his expression.

"I can't wait to cum inside you. You better keep every single drop inside or I'll punish you." Jasper whispered in my ear.

That dark voice wasn't the normal voice of my boyfriend. I turned my head slightly and saw his expression. It was Major.

I knew then and there that he meant every word about punishing me. Biting my bottom lip, I tried hard to not moan or make any noises.

I felt his hand on my neck. He didn't grab me, just brought me back so I could lean on his chest. The back of my head was near his teasing mouth. Nibbling at my earlobe, he let out a soft and quiet groan when I tightened around him.

"Your craving me." He muttered and thrusted up hard. "I'm so deep inside you. I can feel your cervix resisting me. I hate it. I hate it that your body is forcing me to keep myself from being in you further."

"It's not my fault." I breathed out in a whisper tone.

"Still...it's botherin' me." I felt his grin. "Don't make too much noise, Darlin'. They'll hear you."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my cool with you inside me? I want to ride you as hard and as fast as I can. I can't do that and it's driving me insane." I turned my attention to him, biting my bottom lip.

He took a deep and calming breath, returning my dark gaze. "Shall I take you in the bedroom?"

"They'll hear me still." I glared up at him. "And no you will not stop what you started, Sir. I'll tell them all to leave if that's what it takes."

"You think I'd stop?" His eyebrow raised. "I guess that means the woods it is." I felt his hand run over my bare skin on my leg. "Pretend you're asleep, but turn so you're facing me. That'll give us an excuse to leave."

"Why do I need to turn around?" As soon as the question left my lips I knew the answer. "You don't want to get out of me."

His smile answered me. "Now turn around before I...become mean about this."

"Maybe I like you mean." I replied with a wink while I turned to face him.

I was so wet that when I turned around him it didn't hurt us. Laying my head on his shoulder, I eased myself in a relaxing state of mind. It wasn't hard to do. Just being around him felt relaxing. Well, most of the time.

I closed my eyes when he stood up, holding me and the blanket around us. We were hidden under the blanket.

"We're going to retire." I heard Jasper tell them.

"Already?" Jessica asked. I could tell she rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised she stayed up this late. Her bedtime is usually eleven." Jasper lied.

My "bedtime" depended on Jasper if he wanted to screw my brains out, make love to me, or let me sleep.

"G'night." He said in his normal accented tone.

Once we were out of the room, I felt the wind go passed us quickly. In a blink of an eye we were in the woods. I don't know how far we were running to, but I could hold back me need anymore.

"Please…" I begged softly as I clenched around him.

He let out a growl and with gentleness and quickness, he pressed me against a tree. Thrusting into me with everything he could. I heard our bodies slapping each other down there and his groans of pleasure, throwing away all thoughts I was having. I felt so out of it. My brain had left me, leaving me in a begging and noncontrolling mess.

I had no idea how many times I came for him, but once he climaxed my brain came back to me. I needed him to know how much he meant to me. I needed to show him I loved Jasper and Major. How could I do that?

"Marry me." I breathed out once his orgasm went away.

Jasper was back and Major was hidden away. He just stared at me for sometime before he answered me.

"You're serious? After everything that has happened…" His gazed went down to us being connected and then back to my face. "Are you saying this because you're full of lust?"

"Read me, Jazz. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Why don't we just elope now and then pretend we didn't get married. We can hide it from humans and then when I graduate…"

"I don't want to hide it, Lori." He said firmly. "I want to ask you for your hand in marriage the old fashioned way too." My mood dropped and he could tell. "Hey, why the rush? We have forever together. Do you know how many weddings we'll have?"

I looked up at him and felt my mood brighten a bit. "It's hard for me to...think that I actually do have forever with you when I'm aging and you're not."

"I want to change you, but you told me you want to wait. I'm respecting your choice." He examined me a bit. "Are you changing your mind?"

"No, just…" I shrugged. "Sorry, my woman emotions are getting weird. I think I'm starting soon. I get this way a week before I do."

He ran a hand over my cheek and smiled warmly at me. "Shh, I know. You don't need to apologize to me on how you feel. I want you to feel whatever you want. Don't hold anything back. Your mood and feelings make me...more connected to you. Especially when they are not hidden."

"If you say so. I'll remember that when I'm very moody and want to hit things." I joked and wrapped my legs and arms around him.

"That makes me wonder what you're like fighting me...when I'm trying to seduce you." Jasper paused for a moment. "Not actual fighting...but I'd like to see you resist."

I didn't take offense to it. I knew he wasn't saying that I'm too easy. He wanted to watch me struggle under him.

"When I'm a vampire...then we'll talk about it." I said and poked his nose.

He let out a throaty chuckle before pulling out of me, fixing his clothes and mine. He picked me up and carried me to the house.

At that moment, I wondered where the blanket was.

"Where's the blanket?" I asked and looked up at him.

"I placed it on a branch over there." He said, pointing with his eyes towards the house.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that answer." I replied and laid my head on his chest.

"What were you expecting?"

I sat up in his arms and bang my fist on my chest. My tone of voice was a stupid impression of a caveman. "Me Major. Me do girl. Blanket bad. Blanket get killed by Major. Major win and get girl."

"Is that how Major sounds to you?" He asked with laughter.

"It's how all men sound like when they're trying to be manly." I joked and started to twirl a finger in his hair. "I'm kidding. I just thought I'd do something silly. I like hearing you laugh."

"Well, thank you Ma'am." He thanked and kissed the top of my head.

This summer break was going to be amazing. I got to have all the time in the world with Jasper and nothing could stop that. He wouldn't allow it and neither would I.


	34. Chapter 34: The Proposal

**Chapter 34**

"Is there anything I can do?" I heard Bella ask Jasper.

I was in the kitchen, making myself a sandwich. Jasper and Bella were standing off to the side. Jasper was leaning against the counter. I guess it was a habit of him to act human, even when he didn't need to.

"Your presence alone will be more than enough." He replied with a small smirk. "Your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instincts will take over, drive them crazy."

"Even my scent?" I asked when I put the top bread slice on the sandwich. "Alice told me I smell like a mixture of you and I, because I hang with you too much. Not that I'm complaining." I shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yes, you're scent will help too. Part of me wishes you weren't there, but you're safer around me than anywhere else." After he spoke, his jaw tightened.

"You should know that if you told me or ordered me to be somewhere else...I wouldn't go. I don't want to be separated from you." I took another bite of my sandwich.

"I know that look." Jasper spoke and looked over to Bella. "That look means there is no convincing her of anything else."

"How do you two do it?" Bella asked bluntly.

I choked on my sandwich and quickly drank water. Jasper was trying to hide his amusement, but I knew better.

"What?" I croaked out.

"How do you two get along so well?" She looked at Jazz. "Don't you ever want to bite her? When you two kiss...it's like you don't have to hold back anything."

"Does Edward not kiss you enough or what?" I asked as I made my way over to the two of them with my food and plate.

Jasper put his arm around the back of me, rubbing at my side. Female pride and love swelled in my chest. I loved it when he did that.

"I don't have to control myself around her, because I know that I won't hurt her. I do not intend to harm her. However, the instinct of biting her, changing her into one of us is there. Sometimes it's too much, but then she smiles or holds my hand and that feeling goes away." Jasper spoke as if he was telling a story. His southern charm was showing as he spoke. "I guess you can say that she is my rock. Without her, I would be lost. Since I am so dependent on her and I need her so desperately, why would I want to harm her?"

I listened to every word he said. Did he mean what he said? Was I that important to him?

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you. You two deserve each other. I've never seen anything like it." She gave me a smile and walked out of the room.

Jasper put his other arm around me, closing his hands together. "What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't care." I responded and took the last bite of my sandwich.

I felt Jasper lean down and nibble at my ear. "Carlisle will be at work. Emmett and Rose will be out hunting. Alice went shopping for clothes while Esme is grocery shopping. Edward is going to the Swan house with Bella."

"Where are you...going with this?" I asked in a daze.

"You and I are alone. You're all mine for today and I plan on sweeping you off your feet." He said as he took the plate out of my hand, sat it on the counter, and swept me off my feet.

"Jasper!" I squealed out as he carried me bridal style through the house.

"While you were sleeping, I prepared something for you." His voice was soft and I looked up at him. "But first...you need to be relaxed. So…" He opened the bathroom door with one hand and revealed candles lit around the bathtub, rose petals on the ground and in the bathwater, white bubbles were in the tub as well, and there was a flowery scent in the air. "Bath time for you."

I brought my attention to the crimson bathrobe that was on the counter. It was silk and neatly folded.

"You will be wearing nothing but this today. Well, until I take it off." He gave me a playful wink and sat me down on my feet. "I'll be back and when I do, I want you in naked in the tub."

He placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out and shutting the door. I wondered why he was acting this way.

The water was hot, but a good burning hot. My hair was wet and slicked back out of my face. There was a knock on the door, bringing me out of my relaxed state.

"Come in." I said.

Jasper came into the bathroom naked. He had towels and hung them up on a rack. I watched as he did it, admiring his body, and knowing that he was mine.

"Hey now." Jasper said, breaking my trance. "I'm not a piece of meat."

He was grinning while walking to the tub. Getting in behind me, I laid back and rested my chest on him.

"Don't ever start with that. You look at me the same way." I replied, grabbing his hands and wrapping his arms around me.

Jasper ran his hand up and down my belly. With every stroke, he made his way down further.

"You know you like it." He said and trailed a finger down between my thighs.

He didn't touch my sex, but he hovered over it. Just that alone drove me crazy. I wanted his touch and he was refusing me.

"Why are you torturing me, Jasper?" I asked as I went to raise my hips a bit so he was touching me. "I want you in me now."

Jasper gripped my hip with his free hand, stopping me from moving. I let out a quiet whine in protest. He kissed the top of my head, letting out a soft laugh afterwards.

"You're so needy. Do you think I made this romantic bath just to fuck you?" His finger lightly touched my clit before pulling his finger away. "I want to pleasure you, using things other than my cock. Once you have come to the point of exhaustion, then I'll fuck you."

I huffed out in frustration. I wanted him now and he was stopping me. Grabbing his hand, I tugged it closer to me. Well, I tried to. He didn't budge.

"Excuse me…" He began to say. "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to bring me pleasure then do it."

"You have no patience do you?" He asked me before gripping me tighter. "Fine, you want it, you can have it."

Jasper forced my leg up, holding it to my chest, and separating my legs. In a swift motion, he stuck his middle finger into my vagina. I moaned out his name as he twisted and moved in and out of me.

"I was going to have it sensual and slow, but you are a fiend. You like it rough. You love it fast and hard." He was growling at this point. "Maybe I need to remind you who the boss is. Maybe I need to remind you who you belong to."

He inserted another finger, making me squirm under his rough thrusting. I felt how hard he was. His cock pressed against the top of my rear and back.

"You're so hungry for me, but it's not enough. I want you begging now." His hand he held me with was on my breast now, twisting my nipple. "You need to cum when I say. See, if you would have behaved then it wouldn't be so bad."

My hips moved against him. I felt the knot in my belly become hot. My sex was on fire and I could do nothing but wait. I had to wait for him to let me cum.

After he had three fingers in me, it wasn't too long before I needed to cum. He knew where to press at and how to thrust. He knew my body so well. It was overwhelming.

"That's right. Hold it in for me. Hold it in until you can't take it anymore. Ask me for permission, Baby." He whispered in my ear as he moved to my other nipple. "Beg." Jasper said as he pressed hard against my sensitive spot.

"Please!" I let out a cry when he pressed hard on that spot. "Please let me cum. I want to cum around your fingers. I want you to feel what you do to my body. Please let me cum."

He tightened his hold around me, pressing more on that spot as he thrusted his fingers in me.

"Cum for me, Lori. Give it to me."

I let go. My mind left my body as I gave in to the pleasure that built up inside me. He kept thrusting into me, letting me ride out my orgasm on his fingers. He spoke to me, but I couldn't hear anything. I was lost.

When I came down back to earth, I turned my face to look at him. He was smiling down at me, warmly. He had his fingers out of me and massaged at my tense spots on my body.

"How was that?" He asked me when I stared up at him in awe.

"It was amazing." I hummed out with appreciation.

"Good." He said and grabbed the shampoo. "Let's clean you up and then get out. I'm not done with you yet."

We laid in bed together, naked, and exhausted. I was anyway. He looked like he could go another round. Me, I felt like I would die if I did. He came twice. Once he came inside and another on my belly. I lost count of how many times I came.

The sun was starting to set, letting the cloudy sky become an orange color. His cool body was nice against my overheating one.

"Lori...I need to ask you something." Jasper spoke out finally.

"What is it?" I murmured out, way too happy and light in my own world.

"I had a whole plan figured out on how I was going to ask you, but I couldn't do it that night. The wolves...interrupted us. I can't wait to ask you any longer." He pulled away just enough to have me facing him. "Lori Crowe, I love you with all my...heart, if I have one that is. The new life you gave me has been everything to me. I don't want to go a day without you. Never again."

"Jasper…" I whispered out, giving him my full attention.

"I know this isn't an ideal way, but like I said I can't wait anymore."

He swiftly got off the bed and came back on. Holding out a black velvet box, he opened it slowly. In the box, there was a silver vintage ring. It had an old stylish look to it, which made it perfect. The diamond was round cut and had four parts holding it in the ring.

"Lori Crowe, will you do me the honor in spending the rest of your life, living with me forever, as my wife?" Jasper asked, his eyes never leaving my face.

He was nervous, I could tell. Why he was nervous was a mystery to me. He knew I would say yes, yet he was nervous.

"Yes." I said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Jasper's face changed from seriousness to joyfulness. Everything went into a blur as I felt him pick me up and spun me around. I don't know when we had gotten off the bed and when he put down the box.

I giggled and kicked my feet lightly, feeling the air move between my toes. His lips were on mine the instant he put me down. It was a firm and loving kiss.

Pulling away, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He was my fiancé now. Soon he would be my husband and I would be his wife.

He walked away to grab the box. Once he came back, he took the ring out. I held out my left hand for him to slide it onto my ring finger. It slid on nicely. It was my size. I smiled when I thought of Jasper getting my measurements when I was sleeping. On the other hand, maybe he remembered the size of my finger and just went from there?

"It's beautiful, Jasper." I said as I wiggled my finger, making the diamond sparkle.

"I bought it from an old fashioned jewelry store. The ring is made in the 1940's. I went out looking for one made in the 1840's, but I was running out of time."

"You mean patience?" I asked as I looked up at him. "I love it, Jasper. It is from you and that is all I care about. You could have proposed to me with a ring pop and I would have said yes." I held up a finger. "Only if it was cherry flavored."

Jasper nipped at my pointing finger and I took it away, giggling.

"I'm glad you liked it. Alice helped me pick it out. I'm not cut for ring shopping." He made a slight frown. "So, you're my fiancé now." He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"And you're mine too." I reminded.

"When shall I get a tux?"

"When I get my wedding dress and everything in order you can. I'll have Alice plan the wedding. I'm too lazy to." I waved off the thought.

"She'll be happy about that." There was a pause. "Are you going to tell your mother?"

"Yeah, I am. Not now though. I want to get through this newborn thing first." I mentioned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "If that's okay with you."

He nodded and returned my embrace. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Yay they are engaged now! What did you think about how he proposed to her? Here have all the sexy times oh btw marry me. XD Anyways, tell me what you think! :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Scent

**Chapter 35**

Jasper and I walked hand in hand on the battlefield. We were walking next to Bella and Edward, meeting Jake at the field. The plan was to have Jake take Bella and lead her away from the field to cover her scent.

Edward and Bella are going to be at a campsite somewhere, hiding while the other's fight. Jasper wanted me there, hoping it will distract the newborns, and to keep an eye out on me. He trusted that Edward would keep me safe, but I would be not by his side. I wouldn't be around him and Jasper and I both knew that with me there, he would be stronger. He wouldn't be worrying too much.

"What, you're not going to fight?" Jake asked as he walked towards us, looking at Edward. "Did you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella bit out.

"Whatever just tell me the plan."

"This field will give us an advantage in battle." Jasper said after holding me close to his body. "We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent." Jasper looked over to Edward. "It needs to end here."

"Edward and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll pick up our scents." Bella explained as she looked at Jake.

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward said in a monotone.

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks."

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me."

"Done."

"This is not a good idea."

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his…" Jasper began to say but I nudged his side, making him think about his choice of words. "…odor."

"Okay, let's try it."

I stood there with Edward, waiting for Jasper to get back from following the scent trail. Letting out a sigh, I put my hand on my belly when it grumbled.

"Hungry?" Edward asked with his usual smirk.

"I am." I said and started to sway in place.

"You eat a lot." Edward pointed out. "I don't know how you stay skinny." He paused for a moment. "Wait, don't say it, or think it. Please."

"You brought it up." I chimed out. It's all the sex we've been having, probably.

Edward let out a chuckle and sigh. "I wish you had a mind reading blocker rather than Bella."

"I wish I had an all superpower blocker." I pouted out. "Jasper reads my emotions too much and it's hard to surprise him."

I felt arms come around me, pulling me to a hard chest. "I don't have to read emotions to know when you have something planned for me." Jasper's charming voice said behind me.

"Anything?" Edward asked, turning to face Jasper.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella." Jasper answered and watched as his brother looked down at the ground in disbelief. "This will work."

"I hope so." Edward said before taking off.

I turned my head to look at Jasper. "Can we…I mean I go eat now? I'm starving."

"Really?" Jasper asked with a surprised look and then picked me up. "What would you like to have?"

I thought for a bit before answering. "I'll take something spicy."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is going to be longer because it'll have the battle scene. :)**


	36. Chapter 36: The Battle

**Chapter 36**

It was night time and Esme put up a tent for me to sleep in. We were staying near the clearing, so they could be ready to fight the newborns.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." I said to Jasper as we laid in the tent at the clearing. I was the only one with a tent, but Jasper was sharing it with me.

The other Cullen's were out on watch, making sure no one would show up early. Jasper was laying by my side, brushing my hair throw his fingers. I wasn't cold, due to the battery operated space heater Alice bought me.

"You know I'm always careful." He replied and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I heard the wind blowing, shaking the tent a bit. I curled into Jasper as a slight chill got me.

He took my blanket and covered me a bit more. Jasper kept placing small kissed on my head, knowing it made me tingly and happy. It calmed my nerves, but it didn't take my mind off of things.

"Just promise me." I said and looked up at him.

Jasper chuckled and looked down at me. "I promise, Lori."

"Good." I replied and nuzzled my face into his chest.

I knew he would be careful, but I still would like to hear him promise me these things. Maybe it was too human, but it made me feel better.

I watched from the bushes as the Cullen's all stood out in the opening. I was wearing Jasper's jacket so I didn't freeze to death. Alice was the closest to me, because she would know if there was going to be a newborn that came after me. We all knew they would come after me, because of my scent. I was there for a distraction. If I didn't move from my spot, then I would be okay. That's what Alice told me and Jasper ordered me to stay.

The newborns finally showed up. I could see the looks on their faces change when they realized that the human wasn't there. Some fought to keep control and others just couldn't handle it. They ran towards the Cullen's. The Cullen's ran towards them as well.

Jasper made the first punch, knocking the head off a newborn. It was hard to keep track of everyone, because they moved so quickly. Punches were being thrown, legs were kicking, and a lot of newborns were dying.

Emmet smashed a newborn and grabbed another one by the head, twisting it, and breaking it off. I saw the shards of the newborns body come off. The inside of her were like crystals. No blood came out when she had her head torn off. Do vampires not bleed?

Finally, the werewolves showed up, jumping over a huge bolder, and immediately attacking the nearest newborn they could bite. All I could hear was the snarling of both vampires and werewolves, the sound of loud cracking, paws padding and thumping on the ground, and screeching sounds of the newborns' body parts being torn apart.

Esme picked up a newborn that was alive, tossing him up in the air after flipping, and throwing him into the opened mouth of another werewolf. I think it was Jacob. He finally showed up.

Jasper came running towards newborns after he helped Rose. He grabbed a newborn by the throat, picking her up, and smashing her into the ground. Standing up straight in one swift motion, he turned his hand into a fist and punched another newborn in the face, knocking his head off. He was so good at that. I now had the weirdest lady boner I've ever had. Why was watching Jasper fight so hot?

Suddenly there was a werewolf on the ground. A newborn had their arms around it and started to crush the werewolf. Jasper saw this and ran right to the helpless wolf, killing a few newborns along the way.

I knew that the time wasn't right to be checking out Jasper, but that man had a nice ass.

Once he got the newborn off the werewolf, successfully ending the life of the newborn, the wolf and vampire exchanged looks. To me, the wolf looked thankful. I couldn't see the look on Jasper's face, but I knew he had to of felt slightly awkward and heroic at the same time.

I don't know why I kept thinking it was Jasper doing this. When I finally saw the look on his face, I knew it was Major. His eyes were thirsty for killing. He was in his protection and fighting mode. I've never seen anything like it. I really like this side of my love.

His head turned and mine did too. There was a newborn running after Alice. He took off after them and tackled the newborn onto the ground. Major took a hold of the newborn vampires' wrists, while stepping on his back. He yanked hard and the screeching sound of nails on glass was audible to me. That was the sound of the newborn losing his arms.

Two newborns stood out to me. Carlisle and Esme both walked up to them, but they weren't fighting. They just glanced at each other. They were both young girls, but one looked very familiar. She looked like my sister, but an older version of her. I haven't seen my sister in years.

As I watched her, I knew it was her. That girl was my sister and she was a vampire. The change from human to vampire made her look doll like. No wonder I didn't notice her from the beginning.

I stood up and walked out to the opening. I put my hands to my mouth to yell for her, but Alice was already by my side, taking me back to where I was.

"What are you thinking?" She hissed out and frowned at me. "She's not your sister anymore. She's lost in the hunger and she's a vampire child."

"She's not a child…" I muttered.

"It's not right still. She's under the age of what is accepted. It's against the rules." Alice stood up and ran back to the clearing to help fight, leaving me alone.

How could I just sit here and watch my little sister fight? Am I no better of a person if I let such a young person fight a battle she can't win?

I saw her lock her gaze to someone. Her lips curled up in a snarl. I moved my sight to see who she was looking at. It was Jasper.

My heart stopped when I realized what she was going to do. He wasn't looking at her. He was fighting vampires left to right. Would he see her coming? She managed to get away from Carlisle and Esme, sprinting towards Jasper.

This wasn't my little sister. This was a monster. The hunger and killing look in her eyes were directed to Jasper and he was paying attention to the three newborns that were attacking him. I knew he told me to stay back. I knew he wanted me out of this fight, but when I saw her coming towards him I had to intervene.

I don't know what came over me, courage or stupidity. I made the decision as I stood up to stop her from attacking. Alice wasn't near me at this time. The vampire that was the nearest to me was my sister, but she didn't know I was there. She was too focused on Jasper.

I ran out as fast as I could, facing my sister dead on. She wasn't stopping, but I wasn't going to get out of the way. Everything was moving in slow motion to me. The dirt that was being kicked out from behind her as she ran towards me was moving in slow motion. The impact of her stone hard body hit me directly.

"No!" I heard Alice scream out.

I felt my bones crack and possibly break from the pressure. Her nails dug into me, tearing at my flesh. She threw me off her and I felt a tree hit my back. There was so much pain all over my body. Did she know it was me?

The cold frost covered ground immediately turned warm and slushy when my blood flowed out of my body. I watched helplessly as the fight was going on. The newborns smelled my blood and so did the Cullens. There was a second of pause while they looked for the source of the smell.

"Lori!" I heard Jasper's voice call out for me.

I saw him move in a swift and quick motion killing each vampire that had gotten in his way to get to me. One of them was my sister. I watched as her head came clean off her body, flying high in the air, and making a thud noise once it hit the ground. The fight was over within minutes after my impact on the tree. I couldn't feel sorry or sadness at that moment. I couldn't feel anything. Either the pain stopped or my body was used to it. I knew I was in bad shape. I could see it on the Cullen's face when they came over to me. My eyesight went blurry as I felt my body giving in to the darkness. My heart was beating hard, trying to keep me alive.

"The Volturi are coming. We need to get her out of here." Alice yelled out. "They'll smell her blood and-…"

"I know!" Jasper shouted. "Carlisle, please help her."

My eyes wandered to Carlisle, who was examining me. He was wrapping something around my waist and wrists. Those were the spots where my sister had grabbed onto me.

"This is the best I can do for now. I'll have to do more later when we get rid of the Volturi. Paul, can you take her with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." The deep voice of Paul spoke. "I'll carry her while the others carry Jacob."

What happened to Jacob? Did he get hurt? Is he okay?

Jasper was in my sight and he looked so worried. If he could tear up at all, I think he would be right now. I could hear a few words coming from him when he spoke.

"Don't…she's important…I swear…" He was looking from Paul, to me, to Carlisle. "Need…alive…"

I croaked out a sound. I was so weak. My vision started to see double and I began to cry. I think I was crying. I don't know. I wanted to.

"Shh…" Jasper said as I saw his now triple hand caress my face. "Paul will…" I couldn't hear the rest.

There were murmurs of familiar voices around me. I felt my body being lifted up by strong arms. This embrace was warm and I knew it was Paul.

In the distance I heard his voice calling for me, telling me to hold on. My eyes are so heavy though. Why not just let them relax? Slowly, my mind started to drift off and darkness consumed me.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! How mean am I? Hehe~ Happy Holidays! XD**


	37. Chapter 37: Lori the Leopard

**Chapter 37**

I opened my eyes. Everything around me was blurry, due to my glasses not being on me and I just woke up from a slumber. I had no idea how long I was out for. I could make out shapes eventually. I added everything together. I was the bedroom, at the Cullen's, that I shared with Jasper. I was hooked to an IV. Finally, I saw blonde hair in my blurry sight.

My hearing came back. I was hearing murmurs, but now I can hear normally. Jasper was talking with Carlisle. Alice was with them as well.

"Hey Lori…" I heard a soft voice from beside me speak. It sounded like Esme.

Jasper's head turned quickly, along with Alice and Carlisle. He ran over to me and sat in the seat beside the bed.

I felt a warm tear leak out of my right eye, falling down my cheek. I wasn't sad and I wasn't in pain. I don't know why my eye decided to leak.

"Jasper, give her time to know what's going on." Esme spoke again.

"She's been out for three days." He growled out. His eyes were locked onto mine. "Alice told me what you did and why. You are stupid and selfless. I am so furious with you right now." I winced at his tone, but then he changed. "I'm so grateful you're alive. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your little sister. I would have…"

"It's okay, Jasper. I don't hate you. Right now…I don't want to think about it." I croaked out. "Water? Please?"

Carlisle picked up the water from the nightstand and tilted my chin again, helping me drink slowly. The water was lukewarm. It felt amazing against my dry throat. I felt so cold too.

"So, what was damaged?" I asked when the cup was pulled away.

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh. "Carlisle, had your body scanned. He saw that your body wasn't damaged as badly as it should have been."

"However…" Carlisle trailed off as he went to add to Jasper's words. "I can't scan your stomach and pelvic area. It's like something is blocking me from seeing anything."

Jasper placed his hand on my belly. "Your skin has changed, like it became hard as a rock. Whatever is happening, it saved you from horrible damage."

"I don't understand." I said confused. "What's going on? I didn't get bit at all."

"We know and we are trying to figure that out." Carlisle said and took my hand, looking at me with a look full of fatherly love and promise. "We will find out."

I moved a bit, feeling a bit sore and sluggish. "So, if it protected me…what's hurting?"

"You did have a few cracked ribs, but they healed quickly." Carlisle moved away to grab a folder. He came back and showed me the weird x-ray. It was normal around the lower breast and up, but then it started to get blurry going down. He was right. It was like something was blocking him from seeing. "Now they are just bruised and your bruises on your skin look like they are a week old. I've never seen a human heal like this."

"I wonder what it could be." I spoke as I grazed my hand over my hardened skin.

It looked like my skin. Everything looked normal, but it was hard. It reminded me of Jasper's skin, but not as hard as it.

"Also…" Alice spoke up after being quiet for a long time. "I can't see you anymore."

"Can't see me anymore? As in?" I asked and then realized what she meant. "You can't see my future anymore. Just like the werewolves."

Alice nodded. "It was weird. One moment I could see you and then this happened. You being hurt triggered whatever it is inside you. Now it prevents me from seeing you. What's even more troubling is when Jasper is touching you, I can't see him either."

I looked over at Jasper and noticed he's still touching me. He was touching my leg now. His eyes were still on me and he was also quiet.

"Should I be celebrating or praying?" I asked as a joke.

Esme and Carlisle smiled a bit, but it didn't reach their eyes.

"While you were out, Bella and Edward got engaged." Esme said.

I turned my head to look at her. I smiled brightly when I heard the news. "Finally, I was wondering when Bella was going to say yes."

"It all shocked us too." Alice added and sat on the bed with me.

"Can I speak with Lori? Alone?" Jasper finally spoke up, silencing whatever was going to be said.

"Sure, Jasper." Carlisle said and grabbed his wife's hand. "Come, let's go tell the others that she's awake."

All three left the room and I bit my lip, nervous of what Jasper was going to say.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked as he stood up and got into out bed with me. He was careful with the tubes what were hooked up to me.

"Because I don't know if you're going to yell at me or kiss me." I said.

"I've told you before that I don't want you harmed. You've done something stupid like this before and I don't know if I can handle it anymore." My heart broke when he said that. What did he mean by that? "Hey…" He said softly and made me look at him. "What I meant was, I don't know if I can handle you being human anymore. You're so fragile and it's worrying."

"I'm not so fragile anymore." I said with a small cheeky grin, patting my belly. "I have some sort of weird skin thing that protects me."

It got him to smile a bit, but he still continued. "Never again will you put yourself in harm's way. Promise me. Next time you do; I will turn you into a vampire myself. I can't take it anymore. You really are going to be the death of me. Either I'll die of a weird non-beating vampire heart attack or you'll bring out the age in me."

"I've never seen you so scared before." I said and placed my hand on his cheek. "You looked so lost."

"I was trying hard to not turn you right then and there. I thought I was losing you and that was an option I wasn't going to get. I'd give up the treaty to save your life."

"But wouldn't it be hard for you?

Jasper shifted in his spot. "What will?"

"Turning me. You'll get a taste of my blood and won't stop."

"I smelled your blood on the battlefield. I held you as you bled. It was on me and my clothes. I only wanted to bite you to turn you. If I turned you, I wouldn't see it being a problem." He placed his hand on my hardened flesh. "So, how are you on things? Any human needs you need to take care of?"

"I would like to take a shower…no wait! I want a bath. I don't feel like standing." I giggled out.

"Okay, bath it is."

I stood there in front of the mirror. My body had bruises on it. They were a light shade of purple and blue with yellow coloring around them. I looked like a leopard.

Jasper came in and looked at me questionably. "Why are you not in the tub?" He asked and closed the door.

"Rawr." I said as I pretended to have claws. "I'm a leopard."

Jasper let out a laugh and face palmed himself. "Why did I think something was wrong when I came in here? I should have known you would be so silly."

"You're the one that wants to marry me." I said as I held up my hands, not taking any blame.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

 **A/N: Hmm…I wonder what is wrong with Lori~ :)**


	38. Little Angel Chapter 38: Pinky Promises

**Little Angel**

 **Chapter 38**

My situation has been getting weirder. My skin is still hard, but doesn't seem to be getting harder. Although, it's not just around my belly anymore. It's my whole torso. It might spread throughout my body though. We don't know.

My body can still move like normal. It's not uncomfortable either. I don't know how to compare this to since I've never experienced anything like this before. My body seems to be curvier though. I now have a small bump for a belly. It's nothing too noticeable, except to me and the Cullens.

Jasper has been moody lately, because he doesn't know what's going on with me. He knows I feel fine. He knows I'm not too worried about this, but it's just the fact we don't know what's going on. That's what is bothering him.

"Jasper, come to bed." I called out for him as I patted the bedding beside me.

"I don't know how you do it." He muttered as he turned to face me.

Jasper was leaning against the frame of a window, shirtless. The moonlight was shining down on his pale skin. He looked radiant to me. His eyes glowed the golden color I love.

"You do all the worrying for me." I teased with a small smirk. Sitting up, I sat on my knees as I started to speak again. "Jasper, I'm fine. If this thing, whatever it is, is trying to kill me…wouldn't I be dead already? Or at least unable to move?"

"I don't get what is happening to you. Nothing makes sense. She didn't bite you. You have no scars from the claw marks from your little sister." Being reminded of her stun a bit. I don't want Jasper to feel guilty for killing my sister, but sometimes I can't help but feel hurt by the fact she's dead. "I'm sorry."

"No, please." I said and moved to sit on my butt again.

He walked over to me and sat beside me. "Look, I know that you are grieving over her. Don't hide it. You need to feel these emotions. It's good for you."

"Jasper, I don't want to grieve over her." I looked at him. Whatever he read on my face and emotions must have worked. "Besides, I don't know her. She's just some girl who shares a father with me. We didn't grow up together. I only saw her a few times. When I did see her, it was for a short time. I don't know what kind of person she was."

"You still lost a sister. A family member."

"But I don't feel sad about it." I bit my lip and then threw my head back, hitting the pillow with the back of my head. "I feel numb about it. There are times when I do feel something, but it's more of how she died and how old she was."

Jasper rolled over on top of me. His body hovered over mine as his golden locks draped around his face. His chest moved in a slow pace as he breathed. The pajama pants he wore hugged at his hips at just the right height that made me giddy and turned on.

"I won't bring her up anymore then." He said and bent down to kiss me.

"Good." I said against his lips. "Now, if you don't mind it's time for me to get my beauty sleep."

Jasper rolled over to his side and got under the covers with me. "Yes. You're looking rather sleep deprived lately."

I snuggled into his side. "I wonder why."

"It's not my fault. My fiancé wants sex all the time now." He stared up at the ceiling. "Not that I'm complaining."

"So not only do I have body armor, I'm a sex fiend now?" I kissed his chest as he chuckled.

"You've always been one."

"You woke the monster."

"I'm just that good, I guess." His teeth shined in the moonlight.

"Yeah, I guess."

Bella's wedding was tomorrow. I was her bridesmaid, which I was honored to be. Alice took the duties of the bridesmaid though. I didn't have the patience to do it. I just wanted to be in the wedding.

My dress was thigh length that was very flowy. The skirt of the dress flowed outward a bit to give me more of a girly look. The neckline was a sweetheart with straps on my shoulders.

The shoes that Alice picked out for me were flats. They were silver with diamonds on them. I loved them and I thanked her for letting me wear flats rather than heels. She told me to not thank her too much, because for my wedding I'll have to wear heels.

Jasper's suit was black with a white shirt and white bowtie. I thought he looked very handsome in it. I couldn't wait to see him at our wedding. Hell, I couldn't wait to see what I would look like at our wedding. I don't even know what my dress looks like.

Jasper and I were sitting together on a bench. I was looking at the beautiful arch way Alice did for Bella. Everything was beautiful.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call out. "Get to work. I want you to move those chairs to the back and make sure that the flowers aren't going to fall off."

"She's so bossy." Jasper muttered out for me to hear.

"I heard that." Alice pouted out.

"Good luck. Don't break your back carrying those heavy benches, since you're old." I teased as I stood up with him. "I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom."

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Try to not hurt yourself there, since you're clumsy."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel. When I got into the bathroom, I reached under the sink for a new roll of toilet paper, since the one that was on the toilet paper holder was about out.

As I moved stuff out of the way, I noticed my pads and tampons there. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to think of when my next time was going to be. I prayed that it wasn't going to be around my wedding day. That would suck so much for me.

I went to the bathroom and took my phone out. I had an app that calculated my next period. It was pretty much accurate. If not, then a day or two off.

I frowned when I saw that I was weeks late. About two months late actually. That was odd. Walking quickly, I found Esme in the kitchen. She was slicing up chicken for supper tonight.

"Is Jasper still outside?" I asked.

"Yes he is. Do you want me to get him?"

"No…but where's Carlisle? I need to ask him something."

"He's in his office. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat down the kitchen knife.

"Nothing. It's just a question about my body." I gave her a small smile and made my way to his office. Knocking on the door, I went inside when I heard him tell me to come in. "Hey." I greeted as I shut the door behind me. "So, I have something to ask. It's about vampire and human stuff."

"okay." He said as he sat his pen down, standing up from his chair.

"Is it possible for female humans to become pregnant by a male vampire?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"There are legends about it…" He trailed off and I could tell that this wasn't too much of a shock to him.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin Bella's wedding, but I am late on my period." I placed my hand over my stomach. "I'm about two months late."

His eyebrows furrowed when I stopped speaking. "I had some thought in my mind that this could be why your body is doing this. I never thought of it to actually be true." He reached his hand out. "May I?" He asked and I nodded. Carlisle placed his hand on my belly, feeling the small bump. "Your stomach isn't as formed as a normal two-month pregnancy would be. Then again, everyone is different. However, the legends have said that human and vampire pregnancy is quick. You should be the size of a six or seven-month pregnant woman. That's why I never said anything."

"You didn't say anything to Jasper or Esme?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Edward probably knows since he reads minds, but he knows it's a legend too. He thinks I'm a fool for even thinking about it." He chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Thank you." I said and gave him a big hug. "Also, if you can…try to not think about it too?"

"Got it." He agreed.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Jasper was waiting across from the stair case. He was leaning against the white wall, giving me a questioning look.

"I came in to see if you fell in. Esme told me you went to Carlisle for something." Jasper moved so he wasn't leaning on the wall anymore. Making his way over to me, he eyed me. "What was it?"

I knew he could tell if I was lying, so I played along with the truth. "I can't tell you yet. I want to tell you after the wedding." I put my hand on his arm. "And don't even think about asking Carlisle. He told me he wasn't going to say anything to anyone." I looked over at Edward, who was sitting on the couch next to Bella. "Or think about it."

"I could just make you tell me." He spoke in a playful tone.

"Don't use your powers."

"Who said anything about that?" Jasper leaned closer and was nibbling on my ear. "You have weak spots that make you go crazy. I can get anything out of you by messing with them."

"D…Don't." I breathed out, trying to keep my mind straight. "Please, not yet? I promise to tell you after tomorrow."

Jasper kissed my cheek and stood up straight. "What? No pinky promises this time? How will I know if you're actually going to keep it?"

I rolled my eyes and stubbornly held out my left pinky. My ring sparkled in the light. It caught my eye, but then I looked back up at Jasper. "I promise to tell you after Bella and Edward's wedding tomorrow."

He took my pinky with his and placed a kiss on the ring he gave me. "I promise to not influence you to tell me sooner than that day."

 **A/N: I took my own turn on things involving with the pregnancy, since she will have a special kind of powers as a vampire. Plus, pregnancy is different for everyone! Please don't hate me. Also, did I do something wrong? I seemed to have lost some followers…:( Let me know if I'm doing something wrong. I don't want to make this story into something any of you hate. I will try to update sometime next week. No promises, since it's Christmas next week. So if I don't get anything updated, then I'll post another the week after. :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Holiday Special

**Holiday Special**

 **Chapter 39**

 **A/N: This takes place between the second and third book. Now, I know you all (if not most of you) read this for the smut. XD I guess the plot is just the bonus? So, here's a little smutty chapter for the holidays! Enjoy, my perverted readers~! ;)**

It was Christmas night. I spend Christmas Eve with my family and Christmas day with the Cullens. Alice, being the woman who knows Jasper and I very well, booked us a hotel room.

Once our Christmas was done, we had our stuff already packed so we could head out. Little did Jasper know, I knew about the hotel. I had a special surprise for him. Although, I was nervous about it. It would be something new for us and I'm scared that he won't enjoy it.

I felt his cold hand on my warm one, taking me out of my thoughts when he spoke. "What is on your mind? You're nervous about something." He smirked slightly. "I'm not going to change you if that's what your nervous about."

"No, it's not that." I swallowed my salvia. "It's nothing. I'm just nervous."

His hand softly rubbed against my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I won't do anything that you're not willing to do. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do. It's just…" I bit my lip, not knowing what else to say.

Jasper said, "You can tell me anything that is on your mind. I'm not going to think badly of you," and then turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

The hotel was beautiful on the outside, which made me wonder what it looked like on the inside. The outside of the hotel had a black frame with very unique looking windows. The windows glowed a mixture of gold and white, giving it a kind of Gatsby look. Above the entrance, there was a black ledge to walk under. It was made of the same material as the black frame of the building. The doors were glass. The only thing on the doors that weren't glass were the handles. There were two pairs of handles. One pair went vertically while the other went horizontally.

"How much did it cost?" I asked as I was being distracted by the beauty of the hotel exterior.

I heard him chuckle before he spoke. "Let's check in, Darlin'. I can't wait until you see the room."

When we walked in the hotel, the lobby took my breath away. I felt like I was made of money, which is something I am not used to. The desk looked like it was made of stone. It was a mixture of grey and dark grey with black swirls on it, giving it a marble affect. Above the reception desk, there were lights with a long cord, making the lights droop down like tears.

The flooring was marble, the same color as the desk. The ceiling was made out of wood. The color of the wood was a light tan. I've never seen anything like this. It was so stunning.

"If you don't close your mouth, a fly will fly into it." I heard my boyfriend whisper in my ear.

I closed my mouth and gave him a slight pout. "Don't make fun of me. I wasn't expecting a very luxurious hotel."

"Why wouldn't it be? It is Alice that bought us the hotel room."

He was right. It's Alice we were talking about.

"Hello," greeted a medium length blonde woman. She wore a ruby red blouse with a tight skirt. Her lipstick was the same color as her blouse. She had on black thick glasses, giving her a slight sexy librarian look.

"Hello," replied Jasper. "We have a room here. It's under Hale."

"Hale…" the blonde repeated as she looked for Jasper's last name. "Ah, yes."

I watched as she turned around and reached into a drawer with all the hotel room keys. They had a black tassel as a keychain, reminding me of what I have in store for Jasper.

Jasper spoke softly to me. "Are you sure you're okay?" His arm was around my back, bringing me to his body.

I curved into him and nodded. "I'm fine," I whispered back to him.

"Just swipe your card in the elevator and it'll take you to your room," said the blonde lady as she handed Jasper the key.

Their fingers brushed as I saw the knowing look in her eyes. She felt how cold his hand was.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Jasper led me to the elevator and pushed the button to call it down to us. As we waited, I peeked up at him.

"Jasper," I began to say.

"Hm?"

"When we get to the room, I'll need to use the bathroom."

"You humans and your human needs," he said with amusement as we walked into the elevator.

He put our wheeled luggage bag to his side. Still having me close to him, he swiped the card and I watched the doors closed.

The elevator wasn't playing any music. Thank god. I hate that. I feel more awkward when elevator music plays.

The close space slowly started to feel electrifying. The air around us was hot or maybe it was me. Is he doing this or was it just how it always was with him and I?

"You're making it difficult to not stop the elevator and just take you here and now." I heard him mumble lowly.

"But then that'll delay the surprise I have for you," I said and looked up at him.

He eyed me for a second and then side smirked at me. "So that's why your nervous. You're scared I won't like the surprise."

"I am…"

He turned to me and placed both hands at my side. His eyes stared into mine and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Jasper looked so sincere and honest.

"Lori, I love you. I'll love anything you give me or have for me." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "It's something new."

"Stop." I warned him and poked his nose. "Don't analyze me and stop thinking about it."

"What could it be…"

"Jasper Whitlock!" I scolded and gave him a frown. "I've made it this far, don't ruin what I have for you."

Jasper said, "Uh oh. You used my full name. That means I'm in deep shit," and then gave me his knee bending smile.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Oh, trust me I know."

I stood in front of the mirror that was in the bathroom. I gnawed at my bottom lip, wondering if I should go through with this.

Jasper was waiting somewhere in our hotel room. The door to the bathroom was shut and I was too chicken to go out there dressed like I was about to get into the pants of Jasper Whitlock.

My nightgown was very revealing. It was made out of black lace with sapphire blue lining. You could see everything. I might as well be naked!

"Darlin', did you fall in?" Jasper called out from behind the door after he knocked lightly.

"I'm fine," I said as my voice trembled slightly.

"I'll be sitting on the couch watching TV if you need me." His voice didn't sound convinced, but knowing Jasper, he wasn't going to force me into anything I wasn't ready for. He loved me too much.

I picked up the silk sash that was in our bag. My cheeks flushed red when I caught sight of the blind fold and flogger.

My surprise was to be in control this time. I brought other toys because I know Jasper will want to take control eventually. I want him to let go for now and let me take care of him. Would he want to though? It takes trust to let someone be in control.

I sat the blind fold, flogger, black sash, earphones, my iPod, and an egg vibrator on the dresser. I wasn't going to use these on him. Well, not all of them. In my mind, I was going to use the sash to tie his wrists to the bedframe and maybe the blind fold. I know he's strong and can break out of his restraints, but I wanted this to be exciting for us.

"Oh, Darlin'…" I heard Jasper breathe out behind me.

I turned quickly and blushed as he examined everything and me. His mouth was slightly opened and I couldn't help but think that if he was human he would be drooling right now.

"Jasper, I want to be in control. Not the whole night, but until you can't take it anymore."

I played with my fingers as my heart pounded in my chest. His look didn't change for some time. I was thinking he wasn't going to respond, but he did.

"This is what you are nervous about?" He asked as he slowly made his was to me. "Lori, I will do anything for you. I am your humble servant." Jasper took my hands and kissed them at the same time. "You have me wrapped around that damn finger of yours."

"So, you'll let me?"

"It'll be difficult, because I love to have control. For you, I'll try this." His arms wrapped around my body and cupped my ass. "I love this on you. Too bad that it'll be ruined by the end of tonight."

I bit my bottom lip and poked his chest. "You need to be a good boy and let me take your clothes off."

His tongue licked at the side of his teeth as he smirked. "Yes, Ma'am."

I took the helm of his shirt, bringing it up and over his head. I had to get on my tippy toes, because he was taller than me. Tossing his shirt to the side, I trailed my finger down his amazing figure. His body flexed as a reaction to my touch.

"I'm glad I have this effect on you. It lets me know that I'm doing something right."

"Trust me, you're doing everything right."

I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips as I unbuttoned his belt and jeans. Pushing his jeans down a bit, my thumb brushed against his erection. I gasped in our kiss because I didn't expect him to be hard already.

"I just realized that this is going to be hard for me too." I said against his lips.

He chuckled and pressed his groin into my hand. "I can't wait to see what you have for me."

"The thing is…" I trailed off and turned around, grabbing the blindfold.

"You want to blindfold me?"

I nodded and gave him a wink. "Only if you are okay with it."

"I can try it." He shrugged and placed his fingers through the belt loop of his jeans, making his jeans tug down a bit more.

Fuck, could he be anymore sexier?

I put the blind fold on the bed and returned to my job. Once my man was gloriously naked, I took a step back to really look at him.

"Did you know how hot you look naked?" I asked with a slight teasing tone.

"If we were alone all the time, I would be nude for you all the time. But so would you."

"Good. I don't want any clothes worn at our house when we get one together." I put my hands on his shoulders, lightly pushing him down so he was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay with being restrained too?"

"So not only can I not see you, I can't touch you?" He cocked his eyebrow up. "You're asking a lot from me, but yes I'm okay with it."

"I promise you can take out your frustration on me when this is over." I bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Go lay down on the bed so I can tie you up and put the blindfold on."

I turned around and walked to the dresser. Grabbing the sash, I went back to the bed. He was in position, waiting patiently for me.

Slowly, I crawled on top of him. Just to be mean, I sat down on his crotch. His erection was under my sex, throbbing. I heard him hiss out as he controlled his need for control.

"Wrists please." I said and he complied.

Once I had him tied to the bedframe, it was time for the blind fold. Slowly I put it over his eyes and I burst with woman pride. I did it and he was letting me do this.

"I can feel that you know." He said with a smirk.

"Good. Now, shut up and enjoy."

I slid my hand down his chest and moved between his legs. Taking him into my hands, I stroked him with the tightness he loved.

He let out a growl and saw his body tense when I took him into my mouth. Twirling my tongue around the tip, I moaned at the taste of him.

"You taste so good, Baby." I whispered as I held the head to my lips.

Kissing around the head, I took him back into my mouth. Hallowing my cheeks, I sucked at his length. This was hard for me to watch as he tried to control himself. Usually by now he would be pounding the hell out of me, but he knew I wanted this.

"Oh fuck." He groaned out. "Darlin', you are testing my limits. I need to see you."

I smiled with triumph. Moving away from his crotch, I took my panties off and sat them down by his cock. I removed the blindfold and his eyes opened.

They were dark and filled with frustration and lust. I gave him a smirk and picked up my panties.

"I know how much you like the taste and smell of me. Because you have been good, I'll give you a little gift." I moved up and put my panties to his mouth and nose.

He let in a deep breath and closed his eyes. I watched his muscles tense and his hands went into fists. It was very erotic to watch.

I took away my panties and threw them onto the floor. I crawled up his body and sat on his chest. Leaning back so my hand supported my weight, I let him view my slickness.

My fingered slide over my sex and I watched his eyes get even more darker. His jaw tensed and I felt him breathe harder. He was about to crack, so I might as well get my fill.

I let out a moan as I inserted one finger into me. Arching my back, I felt so powerful as he watched me pleasure myself.

"I love having you watch me pleasure myself for you." I admitted as I inserted another finger into me.

His jaw snapped shut when he was about to say something. Slowly I saw his lips curl and eyes close. He's at his limit.

I moved off his chest and slid my sex down to his cock. He was watching me now as I took him into me. Of course Jasper being him, he thrusted up into me. It made me moan in delight and without realizing what was happening, I found myself under him. I sash wasn't on him anymore, but it was still on the bedframe.

"No more." He growled out and pounded deep and fast into me. "I can't let you be in control anymore, Darlin'. I'm at my limit and I need you." I watched as he stopped moving in me and tied my wrists to the bedframe. He tore off my nightgown and smirked down at me. "Of course, now It's my turn."

He slid out of me and went to the dresser. He brought back the earbuds and iPod. He put them in my ears and turned on a very sexy song. I couldn't hear him anymore, but I watched him as he took the blind fold and put it on me. Now I couldn't see, hear, or touch him. I was at his mercy just how he likes it.

I felt him move my body hos he wanted me to be. His touch was rougher and more demanding than what it normally was. I felt a tug at my right nipple and it was his mouth.

I arched my back as I moaned under the touch. I don't know how loud I was, but I knew it wasn't quiet. This was Major now. I brought Jasper beyond his limit to the point where Major had to step in and teach me who's the boss.

I was on my back and my legs were spread. I felt the brush of the flogger on my thigh, slowly moving to my inner thigh. With a smack, I felt the impact of the flogger hitting my sex.

I don't know what was going on with my body. I was not in control anymore with it. I was completely his and he knew it. He was taking advantage of the situation.

With a flick, I felt the flogger touch my nipples. I was bowing my back. My legs were shaking and the need to cum was intense.

However, he wasn't done. He planned to use every item I had. Up next was the egg vibrator. Major was very torturous with this one. He loved watching me squirm under the touch. There was nothing I could do. It was on my clit, vibrating it as he whipped the flogger on my nipple, tummy, or inner thigh.

Finally, it was time for him to be the only source of pleasure. I felt the bed bend under his weight as he swiftly entered me. My legs wrapped around him tightly, making sure he wasn't going to leave again. I needed this orgasm as much as he needed his.

His hands roamed my body, touching everything he could to bring me pleasure and closer to my painful need. Tears were dampening the blindfold. I wasn't sad at all. It's the pleasure. It was too much and I couldn't handle anymore.

"Please!" I begged out I think loudly.

My head was tossing as I felt the knot grow bigger in me. He moved so he was now pounding into that spot only. I felt it coming and finally I burst around him, screaming out inaudible words. His cock throbbed as my sex milked his seed from him.

As I was coming down from my high, my body shook from the best orgasm I've ever had. My senses were coming back to me as he removed the earbuds, blindfold, and sash. I was a limp mess.

"You're such a wonderful woman." He breathed out as he cuddled up behind me.

I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. I was too exhausted and my eye lids grew heavy. I must have fell asleep, because I don't remember much of anything that happened after.

A/N: And here you go~ enjoy the holiday special of my Twilight story! :)


	40. Chapter 40: Never Again

**Chapter 40**

 **A/N: Disclaimer- I only own my OC's.**

You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you.

"Who wrote that?" Jasper asked as he walked into our room as I read aloud to myself.

I enjoy reading a loud such things to our baby. I have yet to announce it to Jasper. I'm afraid to do so. It's not that I think he'll rip it out of me. I just fear that he will worry for me. After all, wouldn't the child be half vampire and human? Or does it work differently? I have no clue.

I haven't been showing too much. There's a bump now, but it just looks like I'm gaining weight. Which I have been. Not too much though, just about five or so pounds since I have found out.

Sitting up on the bed, I placed the book I was reading down. Staring at my handsome love, I answered him. "Jane Austen."

"Ah, yes. You and your English literature." The blonde man said as he sat beside me, nuzzling into my neck.

The hair on my body stood up when I felt his breath whisper across my skin. His lips lightly touched my neck, giving it a small peck.

"You have been smelling differently lately." He muttered as he took his face away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. You just smell slightly off. You smell more…" He paused as he searched for words. "I can smell your pheromones more. It's like they doubled and frankly Lori, it's hard to keep myself off of you."

I felt some blood rush to my cheeks when I answered him. "Then don't"

Jasper showed off his crooked toothy grin. "Darlin', I don't mean to sound like a pig but I don't mean it in a romantic way."

"Care to demonstrate then?" I questioned as I blindly sat the book on the nightstand beside the bed.

He spoke in a low voice as he moved on top of me in a slow and predatorily motion. "Are you sure about that? Everyone will hear you."

"And no one wants that." I heard Bella's voice say from the opened doorway. "Alice wants Jasper for something. Also, if you're going to have hanky panky then I would suggest shutting the door."

I watched as she walked away and Jasper turned his head to face me. "What's the phrase now? We have been cockblocked?" Jasper said, making me laugh.

"Oh my god. I have never imagined you saying that." I laughed out.

My wedding with Jasper will be after Bella and Edward come back from their honeymoon. I didn't want to take the fun and excitement away from Bella and her big day by having it a could days after. Plus, she needs a honeymoon with Edward ASAP. Those two are so cute.

I took out my phone and decided to text Jasper, even though I had just saw him minutes ago. He had left to go help Alice with whatever it was.

Me: Jasper, what would you do if I said I'm getting nervous about the wedding? I'll be in heels and a dress! When do I ever wear that?! I'll fall…

Moments later I received a text back from him.

Jasper: Darlin', I know this is cheesy and cliché but I will catch you if you fall. You know this. Don't be so nervous. You will look even more beautiful than you already do. To be honest, I can't wait for you to finally have my last name.

His last name? Does he mean Whitlock?

Me: I'm taking the name Hale right?

Jasper: Yeah, but our papers will say Whitlock. Publicly you will be known as Lori Hale. Since I can't come out and say my last name is different than Rose's last name, we have to say Hale.

Me: Lori Hale isn't too bad, but I do adore Lori Whitlock better.

Jasper: Yes, it does.

Me: I have a question and you don't have to answer it if it makes you uncomfortable.

I placed my hand on my belly when I sent this. I want to know what he thinks about kids. Would he love to have one?

Deciding to get off my ass and stop being lazy, I walked out of the room and saw Jasper turning my way from coming up the stairs. He had dirt on his clothes and skin. It was a sight to see.

"Well, someone needs a shower and change of clothes." I teased and bit my lip when I felt a slight movement in my belly.

His face changed to curiosity. "Lori, what's wrong? Your emotions are…"

"It's nothing. I told you already. I'm nervous." I slightly lied, but it didn't seem to trigger an alarm.

"Right." He leaned onto the wall, crossing his arms. "You have a question?"

"I was hoping to ask you over text message…" I murmured out.

"Why?"

"Because it's a question that makes me realize that I don't know how you'll react."

Jasper let out a sigh. "Lori, we are getting married. Shyness and intimidation should be gone by now. What reason have I given you to make you feel nervous about asking me a question?"

I walked over to him and cupped his face. "Promise me you won't overthink? It's just a question."

He took both of my wrists and moved my hands away from him slightly. He placed a kiss on each palm and nodded. "I'll promise to try to not overthink."

Well, that's good enough.

"If you were to able to have a child with me, would you?" I asked once I brought up the courage.

He paused for a moment, but seemed to snap back. "Of course. If you'd like…we can adopt a child."

His answer was very unexpected to me. "You want to adopt?"

"I was thinking you would already want to. We've discussed children before and you have told me you don't want a child with another man. Which I approve."

"So, if I were to somehow become pregnant with you…"

"It's impossible." He said without hesitation. "Lori, what is going on? You've been acting strange and you're asking be a weird question."

"Jasper, stop overthinking. I'm fine. You're fine. We are fine." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "It was just a question."

"No, it wasn't. You're hiding something from me. You barely let me see the front of your body now." He gripped my hips and brought me closer to himself. "You will tell me what is it."

"Jasper, stop." I said and pushed away from him. I'm not ready to tell him. I'm not ready for him to freak out. I know he will and he'll turn into The Major when he does.

He stopped leaning on the wall and stood very close to me. Looking down at me, his eyes went through me. I felt like he could see everything. I felt a wave and tug at my mood. I felt like I wanted to tell him everything. I needed to.

Suddenly, rage overtook me. He was making me tell him by using his powers. How dare he. "Jasper, do not make me." I warned him.

"Lori, you will tell me right now. I haven't felt the need to do this in a long time, but now you are leaving me no choice. I will use my powers until you tell me." He sounded dark and angry.

"I said no!" I gave him my I mean it face. "Jasper Whitlock, you will stop this at once."

The pull became stronger and I felt the anger deepen. He was angry too and that could be affecting me as well.

"Tell me."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "Know what? I'm leaving. We need a little break. We've been together every day and night and-…" I was walking to the stairs as I was speaking to him. I needed to go back to my mom's house. Time alone from Jasper will help us think rationally.

He interrupted me with his authority voice. "Lori, get into our room now."

I turned my head to look at him. Jasper was on the verge of changing into The Major. Was he this upset?

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow morning. After all, that when the wedding is." I shrugged and began to walk down the stairs.

Before Jasper could come to me, Alice got there first.

"Why not have a sleepover in my room?" She asked in her high pitched voice. "I promise to not bug you too much."

"Alice, I can't. He'll want to come in and I-…"

"Lori…" Alice said seriously as her voice lowered. "I know what will happen. Trust me, you'll wish you would have stayed."

The rage demon inside me grew ugly. It must be the hormones now. I didn't feel any tugging from Jasper.

"He was using his powers on me, Alice! I don't want to see him or hear him or speak to him right now."

"That's why you'll be in my room." She chimed out and took my hands. "Jasper, you'll behave if she stays in my room, right?" Alice asked as she leaned over to look at him.

I turned my head around and saw that his eyes were no longer yellow. They were black, which meant he was worried and angry. Whenever he got this way, it was like the hunger for blood quickened and his eyes would change faster.

"Jazz…" I said softly.

The rage demon subsided and I walked back up to him. I can't stay mad at him. I can't hate him. I can't be without him. I have become so dependent on this man and he has too on me. One cannot go on without the other. Besides, our thing has always been where ever one person goes, so does the other.

His jaw tightened as his hands turned into fists at his sides. I turned my head to speak to Alice, but she was already gone. Turning back to face Jasper, I lightly place my hand on his cheek.

"Relax. I'm not going to leave anymore." I saw his stance wasn't changing, so I took one fist into my hand.

We both knew he could easily not move when I wanted to move him, but he allowed me to move his fist. My lips met his smooth and pale skin, lightly leaving a kiss on it.

"Come back to me. Stop being angry and come back." I put his now relaxed hand on my cheek. "Touch me. Hold me."

As soon as those words came out, his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't breathe well, but it was fine. His strong arms trapped me to his torso.

"I didn't know that using my powers would make you so angry. I'm sorry." He muttered into the crook of my neck. "Never again."

"I'm sorry I got so angry. I felt angry from you and it made me even more angry. Plus, I know that the angrier I got, you did too." I said in a soothing voice. "I'm here, Jasper. You and I have things we need to work on and that's okay. It's what makes us normal."

There was a long pause and I thought he went back into his quiet state again.

"Now I know how you felt when I left." Jasper leaned his face away and looked at me. "Don't you ever say you're leaving to go somewhere without me again."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I'll need to go for my last fitting in my dress in a couple of days. Alice won't want you to come and I really don't want to break tradition."

My trick worked and a ghost of a grin appeared on his lips. "You know what I meant."

"I do know." I leaned my lips closer to his and kissed him once more.

 **A/N: These two can't stay mad at each other. Aw! :) Leave me a review please! I want to know what is on your minds. Also, pregnancy questions will be answered in time. I do not want to spoil. However, I will say this. Yes, the child (I will not reveal the gender) will have some sort of healing/adapting ability. Hence why Lori healed quickly and isn't dying.**


	41. Chapter 41: Bella's Wedding

**Chapter 41**

It was the day of Bella's wedding. She and Edward looked so happy at the ceremony. We all stood up and clapped when the man announced Bella's new name. I leaned into Jasper and he looked down at me.

"Are you crying?" He asked in a teasing tone.

I blinked away the small tears that formed in my eyes. "No. Shut up."

Jasper side smirked at me and held me close to him. We watched as the two made their way down the aisle. I was so happy for Bella. She finally did it.

We all sat at tables, close family and friends were giving their speech. It was my turn to go up and honestly I was nervous. I bit my lip and brought out the card I wrote on.

"So, you know me. I can't remember anything without writing it down." I said into the microphone to Bella.

Bella clapped her hands together as she laughed. I glanced at the card and felt the lump in my throat grow as I read the first line.

"When I came to Forks, I wasn't expecting to have the life I do now. I never thought I would have amazing friends and family. I remember the first day of school. I was so nervous. Bella was the first person to become my friend when I moved here. We bonded over how much we hated the attention we were getting for being new. So yes, hate is what bonded us together." I heard laughter among the audience. I put the card down and looked at Bella. "I remember the first time you wanted to gossip about the Cullens. Mostly Edward. 'Oh Lori, he's just so hot. Edward is so tall and handsome.'" Bella scoffed at me playfully when everyone laughed. "That's what she sounded like in my head anyway." I paused for a moment to gather up my voice. "I'm grateful to have you in my life, Bells. I enjoy seeing you happy and at peace. For you to find your first love is just an amazing experience to witness as a best friend. You've grown so much and-…" My voice caught in my throat. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to not be a big baby."

Alice came to my side with a tissue, wiping away the tears that had gotten free. I thanked her when she was done.

"I guess to make this short, I love you and I wish you and Edward the best. Also, Edward…good luck with her weirdness." I toasted as I held up my glass of sparkling juice.

Everyone held up their glass and took a drink, except for the vampires. They just held up their glass and put it down.

When I was off the stage, Bella was by me and hugged me so tenderly. It was like a sister hugging another sister.

"Thank you for the speech. It was moving and honestly I had a lot of emotions during it. I wanted to punch you and hug you at the same time." Bella laughed and hugged me again.

"You're welcome." I laughed and turned to look at Bella's dad.

He was over by the drinks, looking out at the crowd. I made my way over to him and lightly punched his arm.

"Hey, Princess." He greeted and offered me his awkward hug.

"Hey." I removed myself from him and looked up at him. "So, are you drunk yet?"

He let out a chuckle and tilted his head. "I need stronger stuff than this shit." He glanced at me and then shifted his stance. "I mean stuff."

"I'm old enough to cuss in front of."

"You and Bella aren't old enough for anything in my mind." He said in his father tone. Charlie eyed me for a moment before speaking to me. "You're looking very radiant today."

"It's probably the makeup." I waved him off. "I never wear any so that must be why."

He twisted his mouth like he was in thought. "Yeah, it must be." Charlie glanced out to the people ad spotted Jasper.

Jasper was talking to Edward and Emmett. They looked like they were up to no good and laughing.

"So, you and Jasper huh?" He said with a slight protective tone. "Is he good to ya?"

I held in my amusement. It was nice that Charlie had a protective side over me.

"The best I could ask for and way more than I deserve." I said and looked over to the boys again.

Jasper was looking right at me. They were all about ten feet away, so they probably hear our conversation with their great hearing.

"You deserve to be treated well." Charlie protested.

I looked over to him and smiled. "It's hard to except that when your blood family doesn't treat you well. You start to think you don't deserve happiness or love. That you were made to be lonely for the rest of your life."

"Hey now." He said and put an arm around me. "I know what you're talking about and trust me, you deserve happiness and love." He took the last sip of his drink and sat it down. "You have been through enough heartbreak in your life. Now, I may not be your actual father or step father, but I do love you as a daughter."

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. "Really?"

"Don't you start the water works…" Charlie warned me. "Yes, I mean what I said."

I gave Charlie a big hug and then felt his presence. When I removed myself from the hug, I saw Jasper was by my side. He held out his hand to Charlie for a handshake.

"Hello, Charlie." Jasper greeted with his southern drawl. "I apologize that we haven't spoken much over the years."

Charlie nodded and stopped shaking hands with Jasper. "Just treat her well or I'll have a long talk with you. Just remember, I know how to shoot a gun pretty well."

Jasper gave Charlie a knowing smirk. "I wouldn't doubt your skills, Sir." Says the one who was from the Civil War.

I rolled my eyes. Men, I will never understand them.

"Shall we dance, Ma'am?" Jasper asked as he held out his arm for me to take.

"I don't know how to dance, Jasper." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, I'm going to love this." Charlie said with a chuckle. "You two go have fun." He walked off to go sit in a seat.

"It's a slow song." He cupped my face. "Just stand on my feet and I'll do the rest."

"Or we could go makeout inside the house…where we'll be alone." I suggested and gave him a playful wink.

"You are such a pervert." He teased and took me out on the dancefloor. Lifting me up, he sat me on his feet and we danced together.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I looked up at him.

His golden eyes pierced mine and he gave me a side smirk. "Because I want you to feel loved rather than lusted after. I heard your conversation and it bothers me. Do you really think that you don't deserve me? That the love I give you isn't for you?"

I bit my lip and nodded in response. "Jasper, all of my life I have been alone. I was starting to think I would become the crazy cat lady when I got older before I met you."

He placed his forehead on mine and kissed my nose. "It is me who doesn't deserve you. You're way to innocent and pure hearted. I'm a monster with a hunger inside for blood." He whispered to me so no one could hear us.

"You're not a monster. You're my sexy vampire cowboy." I joked and it got him to laugh.

"I'll be at our side forever; until the day you don't want me anymore."

"That day would never come, but if it did…you wouldn't leave me. I know you, Jazz. You'd fight forever for me."

"If you know me so well, then you should know how important you are to me." He gave me a slight glare. "Don't think less of yourself."

"Sir, yes, Sir." I teased and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I watched from the hill as my best friend drove off in a car with her husband. They were off to go on their honeymoon. Even I had no idea where they were going. Edward wanted to make sure Bella wouldn't know.


	42. Chapter 42: I'm Going To Be A Father

**Chapter 42**

Weeks have gone by in a flash. My wedding day was just around the corner and so was Bella and Edwards arrival. As for my pregnancy, I have been wearing shirts that are looser on me.

Alice was in the kitchen with Esme, helping her cook me lunch. I was on the couch feeling slightly uncomfortable. You know that feeling you get in your belly when you have gas; that's what I was feeling.

Jasper was outside with Emmett. They were play fighting. I could see them from the window where I sat. I like to think Jasper chose that spot so we could see one another.

"Here you go, Lori." Alice said as she walked in the room with my plate.

She went to hand me my plate when she let out a gasp and dropped the plate. The food went everywhere when the glass shattered. Luckily some food got on me.

All the other Cullens came running into the room. Concern were etched on each face. Jasper and Esme were by my side as they helped clean me off and picked up the pieces of the plate.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked I a hushed but serious voice.

"I can't see…" She muttered as she squinted her eyes.

"Can't see? Are you blind?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"No." She said and looked down at me. "I can't see Bella's future…or yours." Her face contorted into a frown. "It's like you have a blocker now. Same with Bella. Or when you two are with the wolves."

"You can't see her?" Jasper asked as he stood straight up.

His face looked so serious. It was intimidating.

"I can't. I don't know why." She kept looking at me. "Do you have plans to see the wolves?"

I shook my head. "No. I just have plans to be lazy here."

She bit her bottom lip. "Try to make a decision with Jasper. Do it mentally so I can try to see you."

"Okay." I agreed and then tried to think of something. That's then I thought of it. The day of my wedding, instead of a gift to buy for Jasper, I'm going to tell him the wonderful news of the baby. "Okay, I did."

Alice shut her eyes as she concentrated hard. "I can't see!" She said all flustered. "Am I broken? Esme…make a decision."

"Okay." Not a moment went by. Their minds worked so much faster than mine. "Done. Did you see?"

Alice spaced off and then let out a small smile. "That's a really nice gift."

"Okay, so your powers still work." Jasper spoke out and pointed at me. "What about Lori?"

"What about Bella too? Edward will-…" Esme began to say but was cut off by Carlisle's phone ringing.

He picked up the phone, but Alice took it from him. "Edward? Is Bella okay? Oh, hi Bella." There was a moment of Bella speaking before Alice spoke. "Yeah, he's right here."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Carlisle asked and waited for her to respond. "Shock? Edward? I've never heard of a vampire going into shock before." At that moment, Carlisle looked directly at me. His face looked serious and I had a feeling it had something to do with the baby. "Son, I'm going to need you to come home right away. Alice, book them a flight home. Stay safe." He ended the call and never took his eyes off of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella says she might be pregnant. She can't keep any food down." Carlisle said and looked at Jasper. "Her stomach is growing fast. Too fast. Edward said that it looks like she is three months along when they…are sure that isn't possible."

I placed my hand over my belly. "Carlisle…what does this mean?"

"I think it means you better say something now." He eyed Jasper and then looked at me. "Do you want to be alone?"

"What are you meaning?" Jasper asked in his authority voice. "Lori?"

"Yes." I told Carlisle.

"We'll be in the other room." He said and everyone left.

I turned to look at Jasper and his jaw was clenched tightly. "Jasper, for about a month or so…"

"You're pregnant." He said in a hiss.

"How did you-…"

"I just put two and two together. You cover yourself up now. You eat a lot. You smell different and the situation that had just happened…" His eyes went dark as his mood shifted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew you would get worried." I said in a panic.

"Of course I am worried! There is a monster inside of you!" He shouted and Carlisle immediately went to his son's side.

At the same time Carlisle and I spoke.

"Our baby isn't a monster!"

"Jasper, calm down. You're scaring her."

I saw Jasper change stances. He was Major right now, which meant he was very upset with this. "We don't know what that is. How is that possible?" Jasper was talking so fast that it was hard to keep up with him. "Get it out of her right now."

"Jasper, reason with us. Look at her. She has been fine for this long. This might be different than Bella's situation." He pointed to me. "Look at her, Son. She's glowing and healthy. Lori is not dying. You know I would have told you myself if that was happening."

Major looked at me and looked down at my belly. I was holding my stomach as if I was protecting it.

"Let me see." He ordered me.

I obliged and lifted my shirt up a bit to show my belly. You could easily tell I was indeed pregnant. I felt his cold touch on my stomach and his stance changed. Slowly he became Jasper again.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked me.

"At our wedding. It was going to be a surprise wedding gift. I didn't know that this could have been a bad thing." I put my hand over his hand. "Let's go for a walk, Jazz."

He frowned slightly, but nodded. I watched him vanish and come back with a jacket.

"It's a little cold out. You'll need this."

I put it on and held his hand as we made our way to the door. I put my shoes on and walked out with him, hand in hand. We made it some distance away from the house before I spoke up.

"So, tell me what you're thinking right now."

"Well, since it seems like you're not dying…I'm better. As for Bella, I'm slightly worried for her." He moved so his arm was around me. "I'm sorry I overreacted back there. My mind immediately went to thinking you were dying."

"And I'm not. See? It's like a normal pregnancy. Although, it's growing faster in me." I held my finger up when he went to protest. "But, it's not killing me. It's like I have bad gas pains in my belly." I bit my bottom lip. "I think it's a boy."

Jasper smiled slightly at my words. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he's very wiggly in there. He can't stop moving around and it reminds me of how you are. You're always doing something."

"I hate staying still. I need to do something or it drives me insane."

"And he hasn't hurt me yet. He doesn't kick any bad parts of me. I heard that babies kick your ribs and stuff. He only nudges his hand or feet at my belly."

Jasper suddenly picked me up off the ground, carrying me like a bride. "Now I feel more protective over you." He growled out like it was a chore. "From now on, you're not allowed to walk or do anything unless I'm with you. I don't want you tripping or falling." He narrowed his eyes. "I actually want to take you back inside so you're not chilly." He turned around to head back to the house.

I let out a laugh. "Jasper, stop. I don't mind you carrying me, but I'm not going to the bathroom with you there."

Jasper tried to hide his amusement. "There is a child growing inside of you that might be half vampire and you're worried about peeing in from of me?"

"Oh my god. Shut up." I face palmed myself.

"out of curiosity, what do you want to name the child?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, if it's a girl…" I trailed off as I tried to think. "I like the name Lydia Elizabeth."

"That's a pretty name. Lydia Elizabeth Whitlock." He brought me closer to his chest and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What about you? If it's a girl I mean."

"I like the name Kendra Leigh."

"Kendra Leigh Whitlock. That sounds better than my choice. I like it." I kissed his cheek. "Now what about a boy?"

"As for a boy…" He trailed off. "Jeramiah."

"Oh! I like that."

Jasper looked down at me. "What about you?"

"I was thinking Lucas. Lucas James Whitlock." I tilted my head from side to side as I sang the name.

"You're really happy about this."

"It's our baby, Jazz. You're going to be a dad and I'm going to witness fatherhood on you. You don't understand how excited I am to see you with a son or daughter. You teaching them how to ride a bike or teaching them how to play baseball."

Jasper stopped walking and looked at me with sudden realization. "I'm going to be a father…"


	43. Chapter 43: A Whale on Shore

**Chapter 43**

Bella and Edward had come home. She looked all right and the same old Bells, just with a little belly. Over a couple of weeks, I could see her health was getting worse. She was getting skinnier, paler, and more fragile. It was starting to worry me. The more she had gotten sicker, the quicker my belly grew. I have no clue, and neither do the Cullens, as to why it was happening this way, but it was.

Jasper kept insisting on me to try to understand why he wanted to get the baby out of me. He understood my reason why I said no, but his reason of wanting me to live and to be healthy was on his mind more. I knew he wanted to be a dad somehow and he knew I want to be a mother. However, there are times when I wished this wasn't happening. We have no idea why I was looking slightly normal and Bella was being drained. I had lost some weight in my face when my belly grew quickly, but when it started to slow down again I was better within hours.

Carlisle thinks that my belly grew quickly, because of the stress that I have been feeling. Which is understandable. It's not healthy for me to stress while pregnant. I've been worried about Bella nonstop. She and I are pregnant, yet I'm okay. She's dying and I'm not.

My wedding was pushed to a different date. Alice had it pushed back a month, since I have seemed to swallow a planet. My belly was so big and explaining it to people would be difficult.

I could eat food. I could drink what I wanted. Bella couldn't keep anything down and when she did, the baby fed off her nutrients. The baby was killing her from the inside.

It was hard seeing this happen to Bella, but more to Edward. He wanted it out of her just as much as Jasper wanted the baby out of me. I could see the pain and torture written on his face every time Bella moved, gasped for air, or fractured a bone.

My mother and family haven't seen me in a while. I told them I had gotten really sick. That was my excuse of why the wedding was pushed back.

My step dad made a big deal of it. He complained that he took the day off for me and this is how I was repaying him. He also mentioned that he won't be taking another day off. At this point, I don't care. I just want to be done with them. It's sad to see how things have changed. I want my mother and family in my life, but if they don't want me then I won't make them.

My father hasn't tried getting a hold of me at all since he was let go. My mother hasn't heard anything about him. It was strange, but as long as he doesn't come back then I'm okay with him being gone.

"Jazz." I called out for him, knowing he was getting my bath ready.

Carlisle put me on bedrest. To Jasper, that meant never leaving the bed unless I have a human thing I need to do. It was hard to walk nowadays. I waddled rather than walked. I would move faster rolling on the ground than waddling. At the speed I move at makes me so angry, but seeing the knowing smirk on Jasper's face makes me want to punch him and also ignore him suggesting me to let him carry me. Getting up was the fun part though. Let's me know how out of shape I am and I tell myself that I'm defiantly going to work out when this is all done. Then I remember how lazy I am. Oh, and don't get me started about hot baths. Try being pregnant and getting in a hot bath without peeing a little. It doesn't work well, but I have succeeded a couple of times.

"What's wrong?" He asked and came into the room.

"I feel like a whale on shore." I complained and flapped my arms. "Seriously, look at me."

Jasper tried so hard to hide his amusement. "What I see, when I look at you, is my beautiful fiancé carrying our child in her." He made his way over to me, picking me up off the bed. I can't hide how I'm surprised that I haven't become one with the bed. "When I'm not thinking about you dying and I look at you, I feel at ease. I like seeing you pregnant, then again I like seeing you not carrying-…"

"Don't say monster or I will bite you." I warned him with my no nonsense tone.

"You'll bite me?" He chuckled and turned sideways to fit us through the doorway. "You'll be a wonderful vampire. With your spirit and fight like that, I think even Major will be afraid of you."

He was teasing me. Asshole.

"Good. You both will know who the boss is then." I pouted at him.

I was in the living room with the Cullens. It was family TV time. Esme and I both thought about this idea to have the whole family sit, chill, and watch TV or movies together for at least two hours. It was supposed to be time where we can just relax as a family. I was cuddled onto Jasper's lap when I heard Edward speak softly and unamused.

"Jacob is coming. I can hear his thoughts."

"He must have heard the news about you two staying longer on your honeymoon. Jacob must be coming here because he knows something is wrong." Carlisle responded and stood up. "I'll let him in." He said and walked away.

The room was tense. No one spoke. The only sounds were Bella and I breathing and the sounds of Jacob coming up the stairs with Carlisle on his tail.

Rose was blocking the view of Bella from Jake when he came in the room. I snuggled the blanket up a little more over me when Jasper shifted in his spot. It may have looked like an ordinary shift, but he was pulling my closer and away from Jake. The man seriously did not like werewolves.

"I'm glad you came…" Bella's weak voice broke the awkward silence.

"I would have been here sooner if someone would have told me you were back." Jake replied and took a step closer but Rose blocked him even more. "What's your problem?"

"Rose, it's okay…" The breath sounded like it was squeezing out of Bella.

Rose sighed and took a couple of steps away, revealing Bella to Jake. Jake's eyes went straight to her deathly skinny face. Sweat beaded on her pale skin and dark circles framed her eyes. Her appearance was horrible, but nonetheless she was still human. I could tell Jake could see it and his body relaxed a bit.

"You look terrible." Jake said with a joking attitude and stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too."

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Bella looked at Rose and held up her arm. "Rose, could you help me?"

My heart started to pound in my chest. Jaspers soft voice whispered in my ear as I felt his powers affect me. Instantly I became calm.

"Shh, Darlin'."

Once Rose helped Bella up, the blanket fell off of Bella's body. Her belly was shown to the world and I could see Jake's world crumbled at his feet. Rage took over his face and body. Turning to look at Edward, he took a couple of steps his direction as he shouted and was stopped by Emmet's strong hand.

"You did this!"

"We didn't know it was even possible." Carlisle said.

"What is it?" Jake asked, shrugging off Emmet's hand.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle began to say. "Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac. Not even Lori's."

Jake looked over at me in shock. "You too?"

I nodded shyly and sighed out. "My growth has been slower than Bella's, but I did get pregnant first. I didn't know I was since I have irregular periods."

"I can't see it, either." Alice added as she took a step into the room. It was weird how quiet Alice has been these past few weeks. "I didn't notice something was wrong with Lori because I was so busy with the wedding and planning. I'm watching a lot of other people too. So that didn't help much."

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on." Carlisle looked at Jake when Alice was done speaking.

"Why does Lori look better than Bella if she was pregnant first? She doesn't look half as bad as Bella." Jake ran his hands through his hair with frustration. "Why haven't you done anything? Take the things out of them!"

"This is none of your business, dog." Rose hissed out as she took a step towards Jake.

"Rose!" Esme said loudly in her mom voice. "all of this fighting isn't good for Bella or Lori. You know what happens when Lori gets stressed out."

"The fetus isn't good for them!" Alice stuttered out the word fetus.

"Say the word, Alice. 'Baby'. It's just a little baby." Rose spat out at Alice.

"Possibly."

"Carlisle, you've got to do something." Jake pleaded.

"No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Bella huffed out. "It's my decision and Lori's too to keep our babies."

I looked at Jasper who was sitting there, watching Jake. His eyes never left the werewolf. He was not at ease with him here and it made me frustrated. I wanted Jake gone. I wanted him to leave. He was making Jasper angry and I hate that. Fury raged inside me. It had been so long since I was this pissed.

"Do you have to be here?" I spat out at him.

Everyone went silent and looked at me. Yes, the normally happy girl is now pissed. Beware.

"Yes, I do. It's my duty to prote-…"

"Yeah, on your ground. Isn't there an invisible line somewhere? I'm sure you've crossed it." Why was I so angry with this man? I know he's worried about us, but I'm just so angry.

"Yeah there is, but-…"

"Okay, good. Why don't you go cross it? Go back home." Jasper ran a hand over my arm and I looked at him. "Don't even try to calm me down. Who does he think he is? He can come over the line and say whatever he wants, but if any of you go over the line to protect us it's against every rule ever."

"Jasper." Carlisle said and gave Jasper a look.

I saw Jasper nod and then everything went burry. Once everything was normal again, I found myself in the kitchen.

"Oh gee, thank you for taking me here. Now have access to all the knives to throw at him." I said as he sat me down on a chair. Jasper was chuckling and grinning now. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Oh, don't plead innocent now mother fucker.

"Don't get cute. I don't like him here because it makes you uncomfortable and on edge."

Jasper leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. "And that is why I'm like this. You hungry, Darlin'?"

I pouted up at him and then nodded slowly. "I'm always hungry."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. :( I just haven't been up for writing lately. I don't know why. I know for sure I will NOT quit this story or any of them. I love them too much. :) Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	44. Author's Update

A/N: Life has just been tough lately and I lost inspiration when it was all happening. Slowly I'm gaining my confidence back in my writing skills. I am currently rereading my whole story to get back in the zone. I want to fall back in love of writing, but my confidence was just gone and there was no inspiration during my hard times. Thank you for your patience. I should be updating within the next month if everything goes to plan. Thank you.


	45. Chapter 44: Run

**Chapter 44**

I wake up to an echo in my head from a dream I was having. It wasn't a bad dream. My mother was braiding my hair and I was a small child, but it wasn't me. It was me, but I was watching it happen. She hummed a soft tune as she braided my hair, then turned to the adult me, the me that was watching it happen and her face fell. Tears filled her eyes and she just whispered the word 'run'.

"Run…" I whisper more to myself.

Jasper was out getting blood for Bella and I with some of the family. I've only had to drink a cup so far, but Bella drinks it like an alcoholic drinks alcohol. The blood wasn't a bad of a taste as I thought it would have been. I still would prefer drinking orange juice after brushing my teeth, but still.

I rolled my pregnant ass over to my other side and kicked my feet at the nice tingly feeling I get when I roll into a new position. I frowned when my eyes landed on a face looking inside from the window. Red eyes glowed.

Squinting, because my glasses weren't on my face, I tried to make out if it was something. Reaching over, I grabbed my glasses and put them on.

My heart dropped when I saw who it was. It couldn't be. No. Nope. Every fiber of my being denied what my eyes were seeing. I couldn't make a noise, I never could whenever he had that look in his eyes.

My eyes blurred my vision with tears and my breathing became shallow. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and the cold air brushed against my moist eyes, making me blink and causing the tears to run down my cheek. Taste of bile rose in my mouth. I felt like throwing up, but nothing was there. The thumping of my heart increases painfully harder and faster, but I still couldn't move.

What caused me to break from the terrified spell I was under was my little cowboy in my belly. I'm not for sure if it was a boy or girl, but I had a feeling it was a boy. The nudge from the inside of my belly snapped me out and I started to scream in panic. I didn't care what happened to me. It was the rush of thoughts that came to my mind.

What he would do to my baby.

Jake and Alice were the first ones to run into my room. Alice held me close and tried to calm me down.

Jake must have followed my eyes, because he went straight to the window and looked out of it. There was nothing. There was no one.

I could hear a faint sound of a cellphone being called. Alice was speaking quickly and that's when I saw Esme in front of my face. Her mouth was moving, but I heard nothing from her. The sound of my pounding heart and the rush of my blood was overpowering my sense.

Mentally I was around. Mentally I could tell that I needed to snap out of it. I yelled at myself in my mind that I needed to stop crying. I don't think I was yelling anymore, just only sobbing. My eyes never left the direction of the window though.

How could I look away from the spot where I finally saw my father after all these years of not seeing him?

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn~ stay tuned~! ;)


	46. AN Again

A/N: To the person who decided to read 14 chapters of my story and decided to hate on it…if you didn't like it, why read that much of it? ;) Also, I know it's a bit rushed. I've been thinking about rewriting my whole story lately, but I do want to continue before I do.

A/N: To my readers…I have been coming up with another character. She is someone from Carlisle's past and I was thinking of having her come to help the Cullens. I made up a backstory for her and everything. She isn't a past lover of Carlisle's, but they loved each other like family. I'll explain more about her if you guys are interested in knowing more about her. I even already made dialog that's as long as 2 of my chapters combined. She's a random vampire. She goes by the name Lucy, because she doesn't want to use the name Aro gave her. She can't remember her human name. Anyway, if you want to know more, let me know. Also, let me know if I should include her into the story. I'll include some of her dialog in this to give you more of a glimpse of her.

{When someone asked her about her and her relationship with Carlisle}

"Quiet inside. Pulls me more to hear. Makes me real. Makes me someone. Calls me by my name. A friend."

{Her thoughts on some of the Cullens and Jake. I would like your intake on who she is talking about if you wish to give me your opinion. I'll write next to it who I have written down.}

"Bright and sad, observes and accepts. Seeing into the person, but somehow sorrows." Carlisle

"He marked you, but didn't make you. You stayed you." Alice

"She blooms on the bush, remembering the light that shone in her darkness. She knows how to sing again." Esme

"Tied, but tender, loving in the letters of the word that would stop it. Knots in satin scarves…" About Lori and Jasper's relationship.

"He feels naked without the armor, but now he knows you want him naked." Jasper

"He hurts, an old pain from before, when everything sang the same song. You're real and it means everyone could be too. It changed everything, but it can't." Edward

"She meant to watch forever, but forever didn't last long." Bella

"Safe and solid. Protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you touch him." Jake

"A breath-caught smile from the man with blonde hair. The walls are safe. She will never be harmed again." Rose


	47. Chapter 45: Unnamed Child

**Chapter 45**

Screaming, blood, searing pain. That's all that was happening. Everything was happening so quickly, yet not fast enough. Bella went into labor just hours ago, and here I was giving birth too. They won't tell me what happened. They won't tell me anything. All they are telling me to do is to relax and push.

I couldn't push. I couldn't breathe. Everything around me was spinning and I felt like I was on fire.

I tried to concentrate on what was happening around me, but I couldn't. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't keep in any information that I was seeing, except for the amount of red I saw.

Pain followed by more pain was the only thing keeping me aware that something was happening. I felt my insides move as I stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling. That was something to focus on. There wasn't a Jasper in my vision, but I knew he was there. There was always an electrical charge in the air that made me aware of him.

The charge. That's another thing to focus on. Blood, pain, ceiling, and Jasper's charge. This is how I knew I was alive by slowly trying to keep in information. This is how I can know I'm not insane.

Finally, the pain was slowly going down. The blood rushing in my ears, another thing to focus on. Slowly slowing down the rush of blood. More of my senses were coming back, but then slowly being taken away. The pain was a dull ache, but there wasn't the feeling of rushed blood in my ears.

Heat was pooling around my eyes. Tears. They were warm tears that were gushing out.

"…ri!"

A voice! Who's voice?

Focus on the voice. Focus, Lori. I couldn't hear the voice for what seemed like forever.

"Lori."

There it was again. It was male. Jasper? Carlisle? No, Jasper.

I felt my head turning and another ache went straight to my shoulder.

"She's too tense! Just hold on."

That one was a female voice. Blonde hair. Rosalie.

Pressure built on the ache on my shoulders and I slowly felt more relaxed as my head was being turned. A blurry Jasper came into my vision. He was bloody and so were Carlisle and Edward.

Baby. Where's my baby? Blood. Why was there so much blood?

"She needs rest." Carlisle's soft voice echoed through my mind.

Yes, rest. That sounded wonderful. Rest is what I need.

My eyes closed and darkness surrounded me.

{Jasper}

"Jasper, you must go eat." The voice of my brother came from behind me.

How many times must I tell him that I'm not going anywhere? Yes, I need to feed. Yes, I've been in this room for days. Yes, my son is out of her but I can't stand the look on his face. He knows he hurt her. He knows it's not his fault and so do I. He also knows that I need to be here with his mother.

"She is still alive." My father said right after him. "Her body is healing and sleep is how humans heal."

"For three days…" I mutter. "She hasn't woken!" My voice rose and I stood up, making the chair fall back on the floor.

"Jasper, you must have patience. This will all end soon." Edward said and walks slowly up to me. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. Your Bella is a vampire. Lori is a human still. Her body is weak. Humans aren't supposed to breed with vampires."

"Yet, she's still alive. Yet, she's still human." Edward interrupted me. "We will call you and let you know if any changed happen, just go eat. She'll see you this way and worry."

"I'm not leaving. Blood isn't the first thing on my mind right now. It's her. Without her-."

"You have a son!" Edward shouted. "He needs his father. He's worried for you too. He knows you aren't feeding!"

My jaw clenches and I close my eyes. My son, my nameless son. His isn't how it should be. He should have a name, but I don't want to choose without Lori. We've talked about names before, but she's always been indecisive. She kept saying when the time comes, she and I will choose then.

It's been three days since the birth of my son and he still has no name.

"Take care of yourself. If not for you, then for them." Edward insisted.

He was right. If Lori woke up and saw me in my state, she'd be worried sick. I'm a father now. I shouldn't be selfish anymore.

"You're right…but if she makes any noise or movement-."

Carlisle chuckled. "We will contact you right away."

"Thank you." I finally say and kiss Lori on the forehead before leaving.


End file.
